Snape goes USA
by Tanuschka
Summary: Nach dem Krieg will Snape dem Rummel um seine Person entfliehen und geht in die USA. Eine an der gleichen Universität studierende Hermine, ein zwielichtiger Gildengroßmeister und der Verlust seiner Magie stellen unseren Meister der Zaubertränke vor Probleme, die ihm einiges abverlangen.
1. Chapter 1

_Huhu, da bin ich wieder ^^_  
><em>Diesmal mit einer FanFiction der - hoffentlich - besonderen Art:<em>

_Als Prossor an einer amerikanischen Zauberuniversität hofft Snape, dem Rummel um ihn in Großbritannien zu entfliehen. Was er nicht weiß, ist, dass auch Hermine an genau dieser Uni studiert... _

_Wo diese FF schlussendlich hinführen wird, steht noch in den Sternen; ich habe bisher 34 Kapitel fertig und auch woanders online stehen (wo der Wunsch nach einem *richtigen* SS/HG-Pairing immer lauter wird gg)_  
><em>Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auf dieser Plattform ebenfalls ^^ Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir Feedbacks dalassen würdet :)<em>

_Snape und Hermine gehören wir immer unserer unvergleichlichen Joanne, auch Zaubersprüche ect sind nicht meinem chaotischen Kopf entsprungen - der Rest jedoch schon ^^_  
><em>Dennoch verdiene ich kein Geld damit und schreibe lediglich, um anderen eine Freude zu machen<em>

_So, genug gelabert - Vorhang auf ;)_

* * *

><p>„Achtung! Snape im Anmarsch!"<p>

Hektisch stoben die Zweitklässler in alle Richtungen auseinander, kaum, dass die gezischten Worte ihres Schmierestehers verklungen waren.

Kaum sichtbar zogen sich die verbissenen Lippen des gerade um die Ecke biegenden Potionmasters zu einem höhnisch-verächtlichen Grinsen nach oben, voller Genugtuung darüber, dass er immer noch den gleichen Effekt erzielte bei einigen Schülern wie zu Zeiten des goldenen Trios. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt inspizierte er die Stelle, an denen die Schüler zuvor gestanden hatten, musste jedoch mit leiser Enttäuschung feststellen, dass der Schreck scheinbar nicht groß genug gewesen war, um etwas verdächtiges zu verlieren. Mit spitzen Fingern zog er den schweren Vorhang beiseite, der das kleine Fenster halb verdeckte, doch auch hier fand sich nichts, außer einigen Staubkörnern und einem vergessenen Bonbonpapier.

Mit einem unwilligen Grollen zog Severus Snape sich zurück in seine Gemächer. Es wäre ja auch ZU schön gewesen, hätte er sich auf seine letzten Tage als Professor der renommierten Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei einem solchen Vergnügen hingeben können.

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick kontrollierte er noch einmal sein Gepäck, das fix und fertig in seinem Büro stand und auf den Abtransport wartete. Mit einem leisen Bedauern, dass er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, sah er sich um. Seine Räume waren noch nie gemütlich im herkömmlichen Sinne gewesen, doch jetzt strahlten sie eine schon fast sterile Kälte aus, die selbst einen hart gesottenen Snape frösteln ließ. Er straffte die Schultern, nahm sein Handgepäck, dass er für die Reise zusammengestellt hatte und das seine persönlichsten und wichtigsten Habseligkeiten beinhaltete und machte sich auf den Weg zurück durch die Gänge des Kerkers. Verabschiedet hatte er sich bereits am Morgen, sowohl von seinem Haus als auch von den restlichen Schülern. Gerade hatte er mit knirschenden Zähnen dem Lehrerkollegium Lebwohl gesagt; er hatte sich fast übergeben müssen bei der überschwänglichen Freundlichkeit, die seine früher so misstrauischen Kollegen seit seiner Rückkehr an den Tag legten. Das hatte ihm nur mal wieder bestätigt, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

Keiner, der bei der Schlacht dabei gewesen war, nahm ihm seine schnoddrige Art mehr ab; lediglich die jüngsten Schüler ließen sich von ihm einschüchtern – NOCH. Er galt neben Harry Potter als Held, der für die richtige Sache fast sein Leben gelassen hätte.

Dumpf vor sich hinbrütend wünschte der Professor sich die gute alte Zeit zurück, als man ihm, wenn schon nicht mit Respekt, dann wenigstens mit Furcht begegnete. Als sich keiner sicher sein konnte, für wen er nun wirklich arbeitete, er seiner Bissigkeit in vollem Umfang nachgeben konnte und man ihn in Ruhe ließ, sobald seine Augen auch nur den Ansatz von Unmut sehen ließen.

Sein Image von einem Angst und Schrecken verbreitenden Zaubertrankmeisters hatte unsäglich gelitten in den letzten zwölf Monaten. Nicht genug, dass diese Nervensäge von Granger ihm irgendetwas eingeflößt hatte, das ihn daran gehindert hatte, sein beschissenes Leben auszuhauchen. Bei dem Gedanken daran zogen sich die Augen des groß gewachsenen Mannes unheilvoll zusammen, um sich dann noch dunkler zu verfärben, als sie ohnehin bereits waren.

„Granger!" knurrte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hindurch, was einen Schüler dazu veranlasste, einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen.

Sie war an seiner Misere Schuld. Daran, dass er Monate lang ein Pflegefall gewesen war, angewiesen auf die Hilfe der Schwestern, abhängig von dem Wissen und Können der Ärzte und genervt von Minerva, die alle zwei Tage an seinem Bett saß und sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe gemacht hatte. Eine zermürbende Zeit. Wenn er nicht schon vorher des Lebens müde, aber zu feige, es zu beenden, gewesen wäre, spätestens da wäre der Gedanke an den vorzuziehenden Tod verlockend erschienen wie der verbotene Apfel im Garten Eden.

Als er, in Ermangelung eines anderen Zuhauses, widerwillig nach Hogwarts zurück kehrte, wurde er mit frenetischem Jubel empfangen, dem er nichts, aber auch absolut GAR NICHTS hatte abgewinnen können.

Stoisch hatte er das Brimborium über sich ergehen lassen, die Ehrungen des neu ernannten Ministers entgegen genommen und alle, die ihm persönlich die Hand drückten, in Gedanken mit einem passenden Schimpfwort belegt. Allein diese Denkaufgabe, jedem das ihm zustehende Ambivalent zukommen zu lassen, welches ihm gebührte, ließ ihn die Prozedur ohne geistigen Schaden überstehen.

Einen Monat hatte er sich diesen Zustand angetan, ehe er entnervt die Stellenanzeigen der International Potionsweek abonnierte und sich jeden Samstag mit dieser, eigentlich unter seinem Niveau befindlichen, weil nur reißerisch aufgebauten, Lektüre befasste. Man konnte über diese Zeitschrift sagen, was man wollte, aber wer etwas auf sich hielt und neue Mitarbeiter suchte, inserierte im Potionsweek. Dort stieß er dann auch auf die viel versprechende Stelle als Meister der Zaubertränke, die die kalifornische University of American Witches and Wizards, kurz UAWW genannt. Es erschien Snape als gerade weit genug weg von dem Rummel an seiner Person, also bewarb er sich und wurde – er hatte nichts anderes erwartet – mit Handkuss genommen.

Nun begab er sich also gerade auf den Weg, um seine Reise anzutreten, ganz unmagisch mit einem Muggelflieger, der auf eine solche Distanz weniger gesundheitsgefährdend und auch schneller war als das Apparieren und Portieren über hunderte von Punkten hinweg, von den Anstrengungen, die diese Fortbewegungsmittel mit sich brachten, ganz zu schweigen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und – für snape´sche Verhältnisse unüblicher – leichter Unsicherheit gegenüber dem Neuen, das auf ihn zukam, verließ er das Schloss durch das große Portal und schritt energisch aus, der Grenze der Ländereien zu, ohne sich die Sentimentalität eines Zurückblickens zu gönnen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Huhu, ihr Lieben ^^_

_Meine Story erfreut sich, für das erste Kaiptel, ja ganz schöner Beliebtheit, stelle ich fest. An dieser Stelle ein dickes, fettes **MERCI** an Ewjena, die sich als einzige getraut hatte, mir ein Review dazu lassen._

_Ewjena: Du hast Recht, allein schon, Snape in die USA zu schicken, hätte für genug Nahrung gesorgt, denke ich ^^_  
><em>Aber Ich bin zu faul, mir einen kompletten Gegenpart aus den Fingern zu saugen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll - naja, und evtl auch zu unsicher. Daher hab ich mir Hermine zur Unterstützung dazu genommen ;)<em>  
><em>Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir dennoch auch weiterhin.<em>

_So, dann auf in neue Gefilde ^^_

* * *

><p>London Heathrow. Wer bei Merlins beschissener Unterhose war auf die Idee gekommen, seinen Flug ab dort zu buchen? Ein kleiner, ruhiger, schwach frequentierter Flughafen hätte es auch getan. Wenn Severus Snape etwas hasste, waren es Massenaufläufe. Und Heathrow war alles, aber NICHT ruhig! Hektik und Anonymität herrschten dort vor, letztere war dem Professor allerdings mehr wie Recht. Obwohl – wen interessierte schon ein Zauberer in der Muggelwelt?<p>

Scheinbar einige, wie er genervt feststellen musste, als ihn ein paar verwunderte, manche auch missbilligende oder amüsierte Blicke trafen. Snape quittierte diese mit seinem Todesserblick, musste aber feststellen, dass sich davon kaum einer beeindrucken ließ. Frustrierend, absolut.

Also ersann er eine neue Taktik, und die hieß ignorieren. Betont gelangweilt stand er in der Mitte der Abflughalle, studierte die Info-Tafeln, die hoch über den Köpfen die Start- und Landezeiten anzeigte und verglich diese mit der riesigen digitalen Uhr, die sich direkt daneben befand.

Dieser ganze elektronische Kram machte ihn krank, selbst, wenn er insgeheim zugeben musste, dass einiges davon durchaus nützlich war. Aber Severus Snape war ein Magier durch und durch. Er arrangierte sich mit der Muggelwelt, wenn es sich nicht umgehen ließ, dankte aber allen magischen Kräften für die Tatsache, dass alles, was mit Elektrizität zu tun hatte, in Hogwarts kläglich versagte. Merlin bewahre ihn vor diesen Computern, Fernsehern und Konsolenspielen, die damit verbunden waren. Von den schreckliche Dingern, die Telefon – oder schlimmer noch: HANDYS – genannt wurden, ganz zu schweigen. Allein der Gedanke an ständiges Gebimmel und Getute ließ seine Laune noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer sinken.

Dann diese stinkenden Kisten - Autos! Tödlich für den Geruchssinn, dem wichtigsten Sinn eines Tränkemeisters. Und dann dieser ganze Lärm, der in der Muggelwelt herrschte.

„Flug Nummer 356, Los Angeles startet um Neun Uhr Fünfundvierzig. Die Passagiere werden gebeten, sich zum Check-In zu begeben. Flug Nummer 356, Los Angeles!"

Severus verglich die Ansage mit seinem Flugticket. Damit war sein Flug gemeint. Aber was war ein *Check-In*? Schnaubend verfluchte er die Direktorin. Hätte sie ihn nicht aufklären können, was er zu tun hatte? Sie wusste doch ganz genau, dass er mit diesen Dingen nichts am Hut hatte. Aufmerksam sah er sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was ihm weiter helfen würde. Fragen? Ein Severus Snape fragte nicht!

Dennoch – irgendwie musste er an diese Information kommen. Etwas, dass man mit viel gutem Willen als leichtes Grinsen hätte interpretieren können, schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Wozu war er denn Zauberer? Unauffällig scannte er die Gedanken der Reisenden – oberflächlich nur, denn er brauchte lediglich jemanden, der ebenfalls nach L.A. wollte und dem er folgen könnte. Da! Die ältere Frau mit dem quitschbunten Kleid war auf dem Weg zu ihrer Tochter, die an der Westküste lebte. Die Farben verursachten dem Professor zwar heftige Magenschmerzen, aber ihr nachzugehen war immer noch besser als den Flug zu verpassen.

Severus stellte sich an der langen Schlange an, die sich bereits vor dem Abfertigungsschalter gebildet hatte und wartete – für seine Verhältnisse recht geduldig – darauf, an die Reihe zu kommen. Belustigt oder verwirrt betrachteten manche Passagiere seine Kleidung, mehr oder weniger unauffällig. Snape missachtete diese Blicke und richtete seine Augen stoisch nach vorne auf die Flughafenmitarbeiterin, der er viel zu langsam näher kam. Er sehnte sich jetzt bereits nach Ruhe; unaufhörlich prasselte die Geräuschkulisse auf ihn ein, reizte ihn noch mehr, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Ihr Flugticket, bitte!" Mit einem Lächeln, das wie dazu gemacht war, den Gästen ihrerseits eines zu entlocken, sprach die junge Frau den Professor an. Snape erinnerte sich kurz an Minerva´s Ermahnung, er solle bloß freundlich sein in der Muggelwelt. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich ein wenig nach oben, während er der Bediensteten wortlos das Ticket reichte. Sie stutzte, runzelte die Stirn und sah Snape irritiert an. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr.-"

Kurz las sie noch einmal seinen Namen. „Mr. Snape, aber hier sind Sie nicht richtig." Nun war es an ihm, verständnislos zu schauen. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich hier falsch bin?" schnarrte er. „Ist das der Schalter für Flug 367 nach Los Angeles oder nicht?" „Ja, natürlich, aber -" „Wo liegt dann das Problem, junge Dame?" „Sir, Sie sollten eigentlich schon längst im Flieger sitzen." beeilte das Mädchen sich zu sagen. „Warum? Habe ich eine ansteckende Krankheit? Muss man die Welt vor meinem Anblick bewahren?" Severus war kurz vorm explodieren. Was bildete das Gör sich überhaupt ein? Welchen Anlass hatte sie, ihn so zu diskreditieren?

Eine zarte Röte überzog das Gesicht des Mädchens, dass laut Namensschild *A. Abalous* hieß. „Mitnichten, Mr. Snape!" beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Aber Sie haben First Class gebucht, und da steht es Ihnen zu, in einer Lounge warten zu können und als einer der Ersten das Flugzeug zu besteigen." Kalt stieg es Severus die Kehle hinauf. Er hätte sich den ganzen Mist sparen können? Das WUNDERBARE Bad in der Menge? Die erquicklichen, nicht enden wollenden Gespräche der Menschen? Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf. *Ruhig, Severus, GANZ ruhig! Auch wenn die McGonnagal dir mit Absicht verschwiegen hat, dass es angenehm sein könnte, auf den Flieger zu warten. Reg – dich – jetzt – NICHT – auf!*

Mit erzwungener Ruhe stellte er die nächste – für ihn logische – Frage: „Und was gedenken Sie nun zu tun?" „Nun, dieser Fehler ist natürlich unangenehm für Sie, aber ändern können wir daran leider nichts mehr." Mrs. – oder Miss? – Abalous reichte ihm sein Ticket zurück. „Meine Kollegin wird Sie an Bord in Empfang nehmen und Sie zu ihrem Platz geleiten. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug mit British Airways, Sir!" Mit einem überfreundlichen Lächeln hieß sie den Professor durch die Schranke laufen.

Immer noch brodelnd vor Wut schoss Snape hindurch und auf den nächstbesten Ausgang zu. „Halt, Mr. Snape! Sie müssen durch diese Tür!" Ohne sich umzudrehen hielt Severus nun auf die andere, die einzige ausser der, die er zuerst im Visier hatte, zu.

Er HASSTE fliegen!

Einige Stunden später saß ein mehr oder weniger zufriedener Snape in seinem First-Class-Reisesessel und las in einem Buch über die AUWW, welches er vorher wohlweislich mit dem Schutzumschlag eines unspektakulären Muggel-Buches getarnt hatte.

Seine Stewardess saß schmollend in ihrer Kabine und der einzige Mann, der mit ihm so komfortabel reiste – in Begleitung einer jungen Dame-, schoss böse Blitze auf ihn ab. Normalzustand für Snape also; er fühlte sich jetzt pudelwohl – was bis vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht der Fall gewesen war.

Da hatte ihn die Stewardess zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal gefragt, ob er denn etwas wünsche. Am Anfang fand er das gar nicht so schlecht; vor allem beim Start, als ihr Schützling etwas grün um die Nase wurde und sie sich rührend um ihm kümmerte – ausnahmsweise war ihm dies nicht unangenehm, er hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt, es IRGENDWIE zu finden – war ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein Segen für das Mobiliar gewesen. Doch nun war sie einfach nur noch lästig.

„Miss, haben Sie eigentlich sonst nichts zu tun, als mich alle fünf Minuten zu fragen, ob mir etwas fehlt?" herrschte er sie an. „Nein, Mr,. Snape, dass habe ich tatsächlich nicht!" antwortete das Mädchen mit unerschütterlicher Fröhlichkeit. Auch sie trug ein Namensschild. „Und Sie meinen nun, ihre Untätigkeit an mir abstellen zu können, Miss Bell?"

Die Stewardess lachte. „Mr. Snape, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie noch nie den Service eines First-Class-Fluges genießen durften?" Auf das undefinierbare „Hpmf!" des Professors, das sie wohl kurzerhand als Zustimmung auffasste, setzte sie zu einer umfassenden Erklärung an. „Also: als Passagier der gehobenen Klasse haben Sie Anspruch auf die beste Rundumversorgung, die British Airways zu bieten hat. Sie können *A la carte* bestellen, haben die Möglichkeit zu schlafen, die bequemsten Sitze, den meisten Platz UND – das Beste: Ihnen steht eine persönliche Flugbegleiterin zur Seite, die sich nur um Ihr Wohlbefinden zu kümmern hat."

Im selben Maß, mit dem die Begeisterung der Stewardess bei ihrer Rede wuchs, ließ selbige bei Snape nach. „Mit anderen Worten: Sie werden dafür bezahlt, mir alle paar Minuten mit irgendwelchen unnötigen Fragen auf die Nerven zu gehen?" hakte er unfreundlich nach. „Und Sie müssen ALLE meine Wünsche befolgen?" Miss Bell entgleisten kurz die Gesichtszüge, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder.. „Nun ja – FAST alle." bestätigte sie ihm pikiert. „Gut! Dann wünsche ich, für den Rest des Fluges meine Ruhe zu haben. Ich werde Sie rufen, wenn ich etwas brauche."

Während seiner Worte senkte Severus bereits wieder den Blick in sein Buch und ließ das Mädchen einfach stehen. Miss Bell war inzwischen vor Wut rot angelaufen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie Sie wünschen – MR SNAPE!" Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und begab sich zu ihrem Platz.

Kurz darauf erhob sich die junge Dame schräg gegenüber von ihrem Platz und verschwand Richtung Toilette, nicht, ohne Snape anzulächeln. Er sah es weniger als dass er es spürte, denn sie verlangsamte kaum merklich ihren Schritt auf Höhe seines Sitzes und sah ihn an.

Als sie verschwunden war, lehnte sich der dicke Mann, mit dem sie reiste, vertrauensvoll vor. „Auch auf *Missionarsreise*?" fragte er und malte zwei Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. Gefährlich langsam hob Snape seinen Blick von seiner Lektüre und besah sich den Kerl genauer: scheinbar ein Priester, wenn man denn von der schwarzen Kleidung mit dem weißen Kragen darauf schliessen konnte. Gut, er selber hatte ebenfalls frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit dieser Berufssparte, wie ihm gerade mit Entsetzen bewusst wurde. „Sehe ich so aus, als müsste ich *Jungfrauen* retten?* entgegnete er bösartig, malte ebenfalls Anführungszeichen in die Luft und bleckte die Zähne. „Wo denken Sie hin, dass ist meine Assistentin!" wehrte der Dicke empört ab, als ihm scheinbar bewusst wurde, dass er mit Severus keinen Freund im Geiste gefunden hatte.

Der Professor legte den Kopf schief und schenkte ihm ein fieses Lächeln. „Natürlich!" stimmte er ätzend zu, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu.

Nach insgesamt 12 Stunden Aufenthalt im Flieger – ein kurzer Stopp in New York war unumgänglich – setzte das Flugzeug zur Landung an.

Wie bereits bei den Starts und der einen Landung versuchte Snapes Magen, sich selbstständig zu machen. Doch im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal kam die Stewardess nicht, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen.

Mit eisernem Willen drückte Severus seinen Organen seinen Willen auf – er hatte Körper und Geist Voldemort geopfert und überlebt! Wo käme er denn hin, wenn er von so etwas banalem wie einem Flug in die Knie gezwungen würde? – und kämpfte mit der Nahrung, die unbedingt wieder den Weg zurück antreten wollte.

Endlich stand das Flugzeug sicher auf dem Flughafen und Snape atmete unauffällig ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Unterdessen streiften der Priester und das junge Mädchen ihre Oberteile ab und verstauten sie in ihrem Handgepäck. Irritiert sah der Professor ihnen dabei zu und fragte sich, was das für einen Sinn machen sollte. Immer noch verwundert stand er nun ebenfalls mit wackeligen Beinen auf, griff nach seiner Ledertasche und steuerte den Ausgang an. Mit eisigem Blick erwartete Miss Bell ihn an der Tür. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug, Mr. Snape!" säuselte sie mit einem süffisanten Unterton. „In der Tat, Miss Bell, den hatte ich ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt." „Na, dann hoffe ich doch, dass Ihnen meine Anwesenheit beim nächsten Flug erspart bleibt!" wünschte sie ihm überfreundlich.

Da der Professor kurz zuvor beobachtete hatte, wie der Dicke seiner Flugbegleiterin ein Trinkgeld zugesteckt hatte, zückte Severus nun sein niegelnagelneues Portemonnaie – sein Ledersäckchen, dass er für die Galeonen, Sickel und Knuts benutzte, wäre hier laut Draco nicht angemessen gewesen – und drückte seiner Stewardess eine Fünfzig-Pfund-Note in die Hand. „Im Gegenteil, Miss Bell, ich würde mir sogar wünschen, Sie das nächste Mal als meine Begleiterin begrüßen zu dürfen. Das würde mir eine neuerliche Erklärung meiner Bedürfnisse ersparen." entgegnete er ebenso süffisant, nickte ihr noch einmal kurz zu und trat aus dem Flugzeug auf die Gangway – um von einer sengend heißen Sonne begrüßt zu werden, die ihm in Kombination mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung fast den Atem nahm. JETZT wusste er auch, warum sich das Pärchen umgezogen hatte.

Die verblüffte Antwort der Stewardess bekam er nicht mehr mit. In seinem Kopf manifestierte sich gerade ein unumstößlicher Gedanke:

Er HASSTE Kalifornien!

* * *

><p><em>Willkommen im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten, liebe Leser ^^<em>  
><em>Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen angenehmen Flug? Über Reviews jeder Art würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen<em>  
><em>*Bestechungskekse hinstell*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ihrs ^^_

_Nach einer eher bescheidenen Woche melde ich mich jetzt mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück :)_  
><em>Ich danke meinen beiden Reviewern Aurora-Masson und Goldfee für ihr liebes Feedback ^^<em>  
><em>Goldfee: ich versuche, euch alle 3 bis 4 Tage ein neues Chap zu liefern - aber mindestens einmal die Woche, das is versprochen :)<em>

_Aurora: *klugscheiß-modus an* das wort gibt es schon, wird nur anders geschrieben: reviewed ^^ sieht zwar seltsam aus, aber is halt Englisch...mach was dran *gg* *Klugscheiß-Modus wieder aus*_

_So, genug gelabert, neues Kapitel auf den Tisch stell und Butterbier dazu reich ^^_

* * *

><p>Erbarmungslos sandte die kalifornische Sonne ihre Strahlen auf den Sonnenstaat hinunter und ließ Severus Snape in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte es ihn jemals so danach verlangt, sich die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen wie in diesem Moment – oder zumindest den Gehrock auszuziehen. Doch der schadenfreudige Blick des Priesters, der gerade den Boden erreicht und zurück geblickt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab. Mit säuerlicher Miene lief er, so würdevoll, wie es ihm in diesem Zustand möglich war, die Treppe hinunter. Der Schweiß rann ihm bereits aus allen Poren, und binnen weniger Sekunden klebte ihm sein Hemd am Rücken. *Bei Merlin, dieses Land bringt mich um, ehe ich Gelegenheit dazu bekomme, mir Abhilfe zu schaffen!* fluchte er innerlich. Am Fuß der Gangway wartete eine Stretchlimousine darauf, die gehobenen Gäste standesgemäß zum Terminal zu bringen. Dankbar für die Kühle in dem Auto ließ sich Severus in die weichen Sitze sinken und übersah die leicht angewiderten Blicke seiner Mitreisenden geflissentlich. Auf dem kurzen Weg zum Gebäude schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, welcher Zauber hier wirken mochte, welcher das Innere der Limousine auf dieser angenehmen Temperatur hielt. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn das Auto stoppte bereits wieder, um seine Passagiere auszuspucken.<p>

Mit erzwungener Ruhe öffnete Snape den Wagenschlag und sah sich einem missgestimmten Chauffeur gegenüber, der ihm gerade öffnen wollte. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen eilte der Professor ins Innere des Flughafengebäudes und suchte die sanitären Anlagen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" Ein dienstbeflissener junger Mann eilte auf ihn zu und harrte geduldig seiner Antwort. „Nur, wenn Sie mir meine Not abnehmen können!" knurrte Snape. Belustigt grinsend wies der Mann in eine Richtung. „Das nicht!" grinste er. „Aber dort drüben können Sie sie loswerden." Statt eines Dankes warf der Professor ihm einen konsternierten Blick zu und verschwand in die angegebene Richtung. Wirklich weitergeholfen hatte ihm diese Hilfe nicht, denn nun stand er vor einer Vielzahl verschiedener Türen und wusste nicht weiter.

Aufmerksam hielt er nach einem Hinweis Ausschau und wurde nach einigen Minuten für seine Geduld belohnt. Er stellte fest, dass aus einer Tür nur männliche Wesen heraus kamen, und aus der andren nur die Frauen – allesamt mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck. Also versuchte er sein Glück ebenfalls und betrat den scheinbar Männern vorbehaltenen Raum, um erleichtert festzustellen, dass er hier richtig war.

Unbeeindruckt von der Ausstattung der Anlage betrat er eine der Kabinen, zückte seinen Zauberstab, den er immer griffbereit im Ärmel hatte und murmelte leise: „Finite Sudor!", woraufhin das leidige Thema *Schwitzen* vorerst ein Ende hatte. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich besser, verrichtete bei der Gelegenheit seine Notdurft und verließ die Räumlichkeit wieder.

Zurück im Terminal erinnerte er sich an seinen *First-Class-Status* und ließ seinen Blick durch das riesige, weitläufige Gebäude schweifen. Nicht weit von ihm befand sich über den Köpfen der Fluggäste ein abgetrennter Bereich, zu dem eine Treppe führte, die mit *Lounge* und einem Pfeil nach oben deklariert war. Da ihm sonst nichts Besseres einfiel, stieg er die Stufen hinauf und fand sich in einem exquisit eingerichteten Raum wieder, der sich um Welten von der Wartehalle für Normalsterbliche unterschied. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?" Schon wieder diese unnötige Frage. Wenn er Hilfe bräuchte, würde er schon darum bitten. „Vielen Dank, aber ich komme zurecht." brummte Snape denn auch und wollte bereits weiter gehen, als er von dem Angestellten zurück gehalten wurde. „Sir? Verzeihen Sie, aber der Zutritt zu diesem Bereich ist nur – besonderen Gästen gestattet." Bei dem Wort *besonderen* ließ der junge Mann seinen Blick über Snapes - zugegebener Maßen eher bescheidene – Kleidung schweifen und damit keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er den Professor nicht zu dieser illustren Gästeschar zählte. Dieser zog nur süffisant eine Augenbraue nach oben, griff in die Innenseite seines Umhangs, den er bisher über dem Arm getragen hatte, und reichte seinem Gegenüber sein Ticket. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass mich dies zu einem *besonderen" dieses Wort betonte er besonders ironisch. „- Gast macht. Richtig?" Mit großen Augen ließ der Angestellte seine Augen zwischen dem Ticket und Severus hin- und herwandern, ehe er sich fasste und die Schultern straffte. „Ja, natürlich, Sir! Fühlen Sie sich wie Zuhause, Sir!"

„Dafür werde ich hoffentlich nicht lange genug hier bleiben." knurrte Severus verhalten und betrat die Lounge.

Es war ihm absolut zuwider, zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun tun sollte. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass ihn jemand abholen würde. Aber WER das sein sollte und WO er – oder auch sie – ihn aufsammeln sollte, war ihm schleierhaft. Minerva hatte dies alles eingefädelt und in seiner Unbedarftheit hatte Severus einfach angenommen, dass sich alles finden würde – so wie immer. Doch nun saß er in einem fremden Land in einem viel zu modernen Wartebereich und hatte einen der seltenen Momente seines Lebens, in denen er nicht weiter wusste.

Sicher, er könnte sich auf gut Glück auf den Weg machen – die Adresse hatte er ja. Aber ihm gingen die Muggelgepflogenheiten völlig ab; selbst wenn er sich damit in der Vergangenheit mehr auseinander gesetzt hätte, wäre das noch keine Garantie dafür, dass die englischen Sitten den amerikanischen entsprachen. Also richtete er sich nach einem Grundgesetz zum Überleben: Wenn du gefunden werden willst, bewege dich nicht von deinem letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsort fort.

Da er nicht wusste, wie lange er würde warten müssen, bestellte er sich einen Kaffee und ließ sich in einem der futuristisch anmutenden Sessel nieder. Zu seiner Erleichterung hielten sich nur wenige Gäste hier auf, daher konnte er sich weit ab von diesen an eines der raumhohen Fenster setzen und so tun, als würde er interessiert das Treiben unter ihm beobachten. Im Grunde war es ihm allerdings herzlich egal, was da vor sich ging. Seine Gedanken eilten voraus zu seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle und dem neuen Leben, das vor ihm lag.

Dass er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, glich bereits einer kleinen Sensation. Severus Snape war sicher kein Feigling, doch er hatte nie woanders gelebt als in dieser Schule – wenn man von seiner unseligen Kindheit einmal absah, die man jedoch getrost vergessen konnte. Und es ging ihm nicht anders als jedem normalen Menschen: er tat sich schwer, von dort fort zugehen, wo er sich wohl fühlte. Oder sich vielmehr, wie in seinem Fall, annehmbar leben ließ. Leider war aus diesem *annehmbar* ein *mies* geworden, denn er hatte nach seiner Genesung keinen Schritt mehr vor die Tür machen können, ohne von irgendeinem hirnlosen Reporter überrannt zu werden, der hoffte, mehr aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, als er bereits gegen seinen Willen preis gegeben hatte.

Unerträglich wurde es, als er seinen Unterricht wieder aufnahm; plötzlich sah er sich Schülern gegenüber, die ihn zwar ehrfurchtsvoll, aber keineswegs mehr ängstlich ansahen – zumindest nicht mehr alle. Und als er feststellen musste, dass einige dieser Schüler unter der Hand Informationen nach draußen an die Presse weiter gaben, erklärte Snape für sich selbst den Ausnahmezustand und beschloss, sich eine andere Arbeit zu suchen. Schlimmer könnte es kaum werden.

„Mr. Snape, bitte zu Ausgang E! Mr. Severus Snape, Sie werden an Ausgang E erwartet!" Eilig schlang der Professor seinen Kaffee herunter, griff nach seiner Tasche – froh, bereits gezahlt zu haben – und rauschte die Treppe hinunter.

Wo zur Hölle war Ausgang E? Verärgert drehte er sich um die Achse, Schilder, Hinweistafeln, Anzeigen noch und nöcher – aber keines davon wies ihm auch nur Ansatzweise die Richtung zum Ausgang. HA! Dort, an einem Pfeiler, am unteren Ende einer ellenlangen Auflistung der Örtlichkeiten, die man im Terminal aufsuchen konnte, befanden sich vergleichsweise kleine Pfeile zu den Ausgängen. Zufrieden hielt Snape auf diese zu, um dann am anderen Ende der Halle den Blick suchend über die Türen gleiten zu lassen, Gott sei Dank waren die Amerikaner scheinbar des einfachen ABC´s mächtig und auch schlau genug, die Türen dementsprechend anzuordnen, daher fand sich Ausgang E nun relativ schnell.

Mit forschem Schritt ging er zu der Drehtür und wollte eben durch diese hindurch verschwinden, als ihm ein Mann in mittlerem Alter ins Auge fiel, der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „MR SNAPE" trug. Severus verharrte in der Bewegung und kniff die Augen zusammen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass man ihm den Hausmeister geschickt hatte? Er hätte mindestens einen Lehrer erwartet, wenn nicht sogar den Direktor persönlich. Keinen unterdurchschnittlichen Muggel, der in zerrissenen Jeans und Tweed-Jackett auf ihn wartete und ihn scheinbar mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen zu begrüßen gedachte.

Snape unterdrückte ein gereiztes Knurren, drehte sich zu dem Mann mit dem Schild und ging auf ihn zu. „Mr. Snape?" fragte dieser, immer schön das Grinsen beibehaltend. Snape antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken. „Der bin ich." „Willkommen im Sunshinestate, Mr. Snape!" begrüßte ihn der mutmaßliche Hausmeister überschwänglich und reichte ihm die Hand. Misstrauisch beäugte der Professor die ihm dargebotene Rechte; es war zwar keine zierliche Hand – was bei der Statur des Mannes auch recht seltsam anmuten würde, denn er konnte weder als klein noch als schmal bezeichnet werden, eher als Hüne – aber sie sah auch nicht nach schwerer, körperlicher Arbeit aus, die man bei einem Hausmeister erwarten würde. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, eine solche Koryphäe auf Ihrem Gebiet bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen, Mr. Snape!" fuhr der Mann unbeirrt fort. „Ich bin Edgar Johnson, der Rektor der AUWW."

Snape´s Gesichtszüge drohten ihm fast zu entgleiten; DAS sollte eine Autoritätsperson sein? Er beschloss, sich lieber nicht auszumalen, wie die restlichen Lehrer daher kamen. Er schüttelte dem Direktor die Hand und überwand sich zu einer – wie er hoffte – diplomatischen Erwiderung. „Sehr… erfreut, Mr. Johnson!"

Der strahlte weiterhin wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. „Nun gut. Kommen Sie, Mr. Snape, mein Auto steht im Halteverbot. Nicht, dass wir nachher noch zu Fuß laufen müssen."

*Da mögen mich alle Geister vor bewahren* dachte Snape, als er durch die Drehtür trat und sich abermals mit der Hitze konfrontiert sah. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug?" „Er war annehmbar." Der Rektor blinzelte in die Sonne, schielte auf die unvorteilhafte Bekleidung seines Gastes und anschließend auf dessen Hände, die lediglich die Ledertasche trugen. „Haben sie alle Ihre Sachen in dieser Tasche?" fragte er etwas überrascht, woraufhin Snape den Kopf schief legte. „Natürlich nicht!" schnarrte er. „Und wo sind Ihre restlichen Sachen dann?" „Auf dem Weg zu Ihrer Schule?" „Ja, wer bringt sie denn dorthin?" Irritiert blieb Severus nun stehen. Wahrhaftig! Wer sollte das Gepäck zur Universität bringen? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte… „Ich habe angenommen, Sie würden das von sich aus in die Wege leiten!" blaffte er Johnson an und überspielte somit seine eigene, kurz aufflammende Unsicherheit. Sein Plan ging auf: der Rektor zog die Schultern ein und rang um Fassung. „Mr. Snape, ich denke, hier gab es wohl ein kleines Missverständnis. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie darauf kamen, dass wir uns um Ihr Gepäck kümmern würden, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Wir sind ja noch hier, also werden wir es schnell holen gehen."

Liebend gern wäre Snape ihm jetzt in die Parade gefahren und hätte seine Sachen selbst geholt; da er aber keine Ahnung hatte, wo er es finden würde, folgte er hoch erhobenen Hauptes seinem Vorgesetzten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gab klar zu erkennen, wessen Schuld diese neuerliche Verzögerung war. Eilig durchquerten die beiden Lehrer das Terminal, erhaschten die vermissten Gepäckstücke noch gerade so, ehe sie wieder rückgeführt wurden zur Gepäckstation und verließen genauso eilig wieder das Gebäude.

Als sie das Auto erreichten, konnte Snape an der Miene des Rektors erkennen, wie unwohl dieser sich in seiner Haut fühlte.

*Welch eine Jammergestalt!* Mit wachsendem Selbstbewusstsein stieg Snape in das kleine Auto des Schulleiters und machte es sich darin so bequem, wie es der kleine Innenraum zuließ. Warum war dieses Fahrzeug so elendig klein? Nicht einmal die Beine ausstrecken konnte man!

Es wurde – für Severus - noch eine lange Fahrt, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Eigentlich war er ja ein Schöngeist, wenn dies auch nur die wenigsten Menschen wussten. Vielleicht hätte er die Landschaft sogar genießen können, durch die sie fuhren, doch die Hitze auf diesem beengten Raum in Verbindung mit dem ohne Unterbrechung erzählenden Rektor erstickte auch die kleinste Neugier bereits im Keim.

Nach einer knappen Stunde erreichten sie einen großen See, dessen Buchten und Landzungen um jedes Stück Land zu kämpfen schienen, derer sie habhaft werden konnten. Johnson folgte Snape´s Blick. „Das ist Maine Island; dahinter liegt Sunken Island, aber der Name sagt es bereits: sie liegt unter Wasser." *Sag bloß!* dachte Severus, konnte sich aber noch gerade so zurück halten.

Endlich wies Johnson auf eine große Ansammlung von weißen Gebäuden, die sich rechterhand an den Berg schmiegten.

„Dort vorne sehen Sie bereits den Campus, Mr. Snape!" informierte er seinen neuen Lehrer. „Die nächst größeren Städte sind Ventura und Santa Barbara, nicht weit vom Lake Casitas gibt es noch ein paar kleinere Ortschaften. Die stellen aber weiter kein Problem dar, denn über der Universität liegt ein Ignorierzauber. Soweit ich weiß, wird das mit der Hogwartsschule genauso gehandhabt?" Snape nickte als Antwort, was dem Rektor jedoch zu genügen schien. „Unmittelbar neben der AUWW liegt ein Indianerreservat, mit dem wir hervorragend kooperieren. Da die amerikanischen Ureinwohner ihre eigenen Zauber haben, brauchen wir ihnen nichts vorzumachen. Leben und leben lassen heißt die Devise."

Das weckte nun doch das Interesse des Professors. Indianer waren berühmt für ihre mystischen Heilmethoden und auch diversen Beschwörungen. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm dies gute Ansätze für neue Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke eröffnen würde.

Dies war die erste positive Neuigkeit, seit er gelandet war.

* * *

><p><em>Wen es interessiert: die Orte gibt es wirklich - bis auf den Campus und das Reservat natürlich ^^ <em>  
><em>*mich umguck* Butterbier alles leer? Na, dafür gibts für mich hoffentlich ein paar Rev´s zur Entschädigung, dass ich nix mehr abbekam ;)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_So, nachdem ich euch jetzt bissi hab warten lassen, bekommt ihr als Ausgleich heute direkt zwei Kapitel - unter anderem auch deswegen, weil die zwei Chaps ziemlich kurz sind ^^_

_no-name: Ostküste wäre doch gar nicht weit genug weg gewesen ^^ , und ich glaube, es wäre sicherlich arg seltsam, wenn Snape ankäme und auf einmal der perfekte Schwiegersohn-Typ wäre, oder? ;)_  
><em>von daher kann es ja gar nicht anders gehen, als daß er einigen auf die Füße treten wird gg<em>

_Ewjena: ich werde unsren Severus schon an die moderne Welt gewöhnen - langsam, aber sicher und in vertretbarem Rahmen ;)_  
><em>Ich habe keine realen Personen für die Chars im Kopf (daran siehst du, daß ich mich doch besser an die bekannten halte gg), sondern hab wahrscheinlich die überzogenen Darstellungen von den amerikanischen Sitkoms oder so im Kopf^^<em>

_Und er wird lockerer werden...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirgendwann ^^_

* * *

><p>Hektische Betriebsamkeit herrschte in dem kleinen Raum, welche Mrs. Edinson ihr kleines Reich nannte. Ihre Assistentin und sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, all die Fragen zu beantworten, die auf sie einprasselten, Fragebögen zu erklären, Schulbuchlisten heraus zu geben und die Schlüssel für die Wohnheime auszuhändigen.<p>

Inmitten dieses Tohuwabohus stand eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren und Sommersprossen, besah sich amüsiert das Treiben und fragte sich insgeheim, wie angehende Erwachsene solch ein Chaos veranstalten konnten.

„Miss Granger?" Hermine hob die Hand, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging nach vorne, um ihre Sachen abzuholen. „Ihre Schulbuchliste, ihre Spindschlüssel, Wohnungsschlüssel, Kursbelegung." „Danke schön!" Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ergriff die Engländerin das kleine Päckchen und bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen.

Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen, reckte die Nase in die Sonne und sog die herrliche Luft ein, die immer einen Hauch von Meer mit sich trug. Anders als an der britischen Küste war der Wind hier immer mild, nie überladen vom Salzgeruch des Meeres. Hier, an der Westküste der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, waren Nebel, Regen und trüber Himmel ein Ausnahmezustand. Hermine war nun bereits im zweiten Jahr an der AUWW und sie überlegte schon ernsthaft, sich später hier in Kalifornien niederzulassen. Das Wetter, die Leute und überhaupt die ganze offene Mentalität passten um einiges besser zu ihrem sonnigen Gemüt als die steife englische Correctness, die im ganzen Land vertreten war.

Langsam schlenderte Hermine über den Campus, grüßte dort ein paar Studienkollegen, wechselte hier ein paar Worte mit einem der Lehrer und genoss es ganz allgemein, wieder hier zu sein – weg von dem immer noch vorherrschenden Rummel um ihre Person, weg von den ewigen Kindsköpfen Harry und Ron, denen auch die Ausbildung zu Auroren die Flausen nicht austreiben konnte und auch weg von Ginny, die sich langsam aber sicher zu einer Übermutter entwickelte, die jedem erzählen wollte, wie sie was zu machen hatten.

Die junge Frau seufzte verhalten. Das Weasley-Mädchen war ihre beste Freundin, würde es auch immer bleiben, doch im Moment machte sie es ihr verdammt schwer, sie zu mögen. Die Woche Ferien im Fuchsbau war alles andere als erholsam gewesen, denn ihre Freundin konnte und wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass Hermine immer noch – und jetzt erst Recht – in den USA studieren wollte.

*Egal!* bestimmte Hermine. *Jetzt bin ich wieder hier und-*

Eine angenehme Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Granger!" Ohne sichtbares Zeichen, dass er gerade einen Sprint hinter sich hatte, lenkte ein junger Mann seine Schritte neben die junge Frau und grinste sie frech an. „Na, wieder keine Sonne abbekommen bei den Tommys?" zog er sie auf und kassierte dafür einen leichten Hieb auf die Schulter. „Roger! Ich wäre ja bereits braun wie ein Neger, wenn ich meiner Haut nicht ab und an eine Pause gönnen würde." parierte Hermine gekonnt Roger Davis war einer ihrer mittlerweile engsten Freunde auf der Uni, der mit seiner unkomplizierten Art direkt in ihr Herz gestürmt war. Einige Tage sah es so aus, als würde sich daraus mehr entwickeln, doch sie kamen überein, dass es für eine Beziehung nicht reichte und sie ihre Freundschaft nicht dafür gefährden wollten.

Von der anderen Seite näherte sich ein Pärchen und lachte die beiden an. „Kaum wieder im Land, schon zickt ihr euch wieder an!" meinte das Mädchen und umarmte erst Hermine, dann Roger. Auch der Junge drückte die Engländerin herzlich, ehe er seinem Kumpel einen deftigen Schlag in die Rippen verpasste, der daraufhin in gekonnter Pose zusammen sackte.

Die Mädchen kicherten.

„Hast du deine Sachen schon, Betty?" fragte Hermine ihre Freundin, die daraufhin ihre schwarzen, langen Haare schüttelte und ein verdrießliches Gesicht machte. „Ian kam mal wieder nicht in die Puschen. Da drin ist bestimmt inzwischen die Hölle los, oder?" fragte sie mit Blick auf das Gebäude, aus dem Hermine eben erst herausgekommen war. „Die Hölle ist ein angenehmes Plätzchen gegen das, was da drin abgeht." zog Hermine sie auf, was Betty wütend zu ihrem Freund sehen ließ, der daraufhin schuldbewusst die Schultern einzog. „Ian Chase! Wäre es zuviel verlangt, deinen Astralkörper endlich mal in Bewegung zu setzen und mit mir mitzukommen?" „Sorry, Kumpel, du bekommst dein Revanche später!" entschuldigte sich der Angesprochene, klatschte Roger kurz ab und dackelte dann seiner Freundin hinterher, die noch schnell mit Hermine verabredet hatte, sich später in der Mensa zu treffen.

„Liebes bisschen!" stöhnte Roger. „Der steht ja schlimmer unter der Fuchtel als meine Tante!" Hermine kicherte. „Und es wird immer schlimmer, scheint mir…"

Theatralisch warf der junge Mann sich vor ihr auf den Rasen. „Tu mir nichts, liebste Betty! Sieh, ich wälze mich im Staub vor dir! Hab Gnade mit mir armen Wicht!" Hermine bekam einen Lachanfall und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Grundgütiger!" japste sie und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Bist DU gemein." „Wieso?" fragte Roger unschuldig, was ihr eine neue Lachsalve entlockte. „Wer dich zum Freund hat, braucht echt keine Feinde mehr!" Kichernd gaben sie noch ein paar Witze zum Besten, ehe der junge Mann aufstand und seiner Freundin die Hand zur Hilfe reichte. „Lass uns schauen gehen, wer mit uns die Kurse belegt hat." forderte er sie auf.

Interessiert studierte Hermine die Namen, die auf den Listen standen. Sie hatte mal wieder fast alle Fächer belegt, außer Arithmantik, Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke. Die ersten beiden hatten sie schon in Hogwarts nicht interessiert; wenn man ein Jahr Arithmantik hatte, reichte es, um es zu können. Wahrsagen war in ihren Augen sowieso nur Blödsinn. Zaubertränke? Sie hatte im ersten Jahr voller Freude dieses Fach belegt, um sich dann mühsam durch die Stunden zu schleppen. Der Unterrichtsstoff war – gelinde gesagt – ein Witz. Was dort durchgenommen wurde, war auf Hogwarts bereits für die ZAG´s Vorraussetzung gewesen, die Kompetenz des angeblichen Potionmasters hatte bedenkliche Differenzen, und überhaupt kam sie sich vor, als wüsste sie zehnmal mehr als diese komische Witzfigur, die vor dem Demonstrationskessel doziert hatte.

Also sparte Hermine sich ihr Lieblingsfach; sie würde wohl später bei einem Meister lernen müssen, um ihre Defizite auszubessern, die sie noch hatte.

Aus diesem Grund las sie nicht einmal ansatzweise den Aushang zu Zaubertränke, wohl aber Roger.

„Hey! Hermine! Du bist hier ja gar nicht eingetragen?" rief er ihr zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was will ich denn noch da? Schlafen kann ich auch im Bett; noch ein Jahr Middleton halte ich nicht aus, tut mir Leid!" „Und wenn ich dir sage, dass es einen neuen Professor gibt?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Nimm´s mir nicht Übel, Davis, aber euer Standart hier ist mir echt zu wenig."

Der junge Mann grinste gerissen. „Und wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass du diesen Professor mit Sicherheit kennst?" Hermine hatte ihm ein wenig von Hogwarts erzählt, daher waren ihm die Namen ihrer damaligen Lehrer ein Begriff. Er hoffte, seine Freundin neugierig machen zu können mit seinem Köder. Und tatsächlich: Hermine sah ihn nun aufmerksam an.

„Woher sollte ich ihn kennen?" hakte sie nach und machte einen Schritt auf die Liste zu. „Sieh selbst!" war Rogers einzige Antwort. Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer seiner Meinung nach geeignet sein könnte, ihr die Lust an diesem Fach zurückzubringen.

Schwungvoll gab ihr Kumpel den Blick auf die Liste frei – und betrachtete vergnügt Hermines Reaktion.

Die schnappte nach Luft, riss die Augen auf und starrte das Blatt an der Wand an, als sähe sie einen Geist.

„Snape?" hauchte sie tonlos. In ihrem Kopf ratterte es. Was tat er hier? Warum HIER? Fragen über Fragen taten sich auf, doch am Ende siegte ihre Neugier. Energisch zückte sie einen Stift und setzte ihren Namen ebenfalls auf die Liste.

„DAS wird interessant werden!" stellte sie mit diebischem Vergnügen fest und grinste Roger an.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape verstand wahrhaftig nicht viel von Autos, doch das dieses Exemplar, in dem er saß, nicht gerade ein Vorzeigemodell war, konnte nicht einmal IHM verborgen bleiben. Mit Hängen und Würgen ächzte es die Hügel hinauf; es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre ausgestiegen um zu schieben. *Ein Königreich für einen Portschlüssel!* flehte er innerlich und machte eine säuerliche Miene. *Oder zumindest einen adäquaten Ersatz!* Es ging ihm völlig ab, warum sie nicht hierher apparierten.

Endlich passierten sie einen hohen, schmiedeeisernen Torbogen, der rechts aus einem Zauberer und links einer Hexe bestand, welche jeder eine Stange in der Hand hielt, die in ein Banner mündete. In anmutigen, silbernen Lettern verkündete es, dass man nun die *American University of Wizards and Witches* betrat. Ausgehend von dem Torbogen verlief zu beiden Seiten ein hoher Zaun, jeder der dicken Eisenstäbe bewehrt mit einer messerscharfen Spitze. Es waren zwar keine dicken Schlossmauern, aber auf seine Weise genauso gut dazu geeignet, Unbefugte vom Betreten des Geländes abzuhalten, welches sich dahinter weitläufig erstreckte. Davon konnte man von außen allerdings nichts sehen, da der Zaun innerhalb des Areals von Bäumen und dichten Hecken, vermutlich Haselnuss, gesäumt wurde.

Direkt hinter der Zufahrt endete die asphaltierte Strasse und wurde von einem breiten Kiesweg abgelöst, von dem wiederum etliche kleinere Pfade abgingen und zu den verschiedenen Gebäuden führten, die rund um einen kleinen See angelegt waren. Oberhalb dieses Plateaus standen noch einige kleinerer Häuser, deren Zweck sich Severus allerdings nicht erschloss.

Mit leicht pikiertem Gesichtsausdruck registrierte Snape die Studenten, die sich rund um den See auf den Rasenflächen sonnten – in für ihn unvorstellbar leichter – um nicht zu sagen KNAPPER – Bekleidung. Angehende junge Männer, die außer einer abgeschnittenen Jeans nichts am Leib trugen, junge Frauen, deren Oberteile und Hosen bestenfalls als ausreichend bezeichnet werden konnten und mehr zeigten denn verhüllten.

Snape war ganz bestimmt kein prüder Mensch – wie auch? Als Todesser unter Voldemort wäre dies absolut unangebracht gewesen. Aber wie bitte schön sollte ein vernünftiges Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis funktionieren, wenn nicht einmal eine ordentliche Kleiderordnung herrschte?

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen musterte der Direktor seinen Nachbarn und meinte: „Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden sich schneller der Hitze angepasst haben, als Sie gucken können."  
>Ein tödlicher Blick flog in seine Richtung, bevor Snape sich zu einer Antwort herabließ. „Eher ziehe ich mir noch einen Pelzmantel zusätzlich an, als auch nur ein Teil weniger zu tragen. Was gegen die Kälte hilft, hilft auch gegen die Hitze!" Vielleicht hätte Johnson auf diese Bemerkung hin gelacht, doch der giftige Ton ließ ihn den aufkommenden Gluckser schnell runterschlucken. Stattdessen sah er Snape befremdlich von der Seite an.<p>

Vor einem der kleineren Gebäude hielt Johnson den Wagen an und stellte ihn ab. „Da wären wir!" Theatralisch machte er eine ausladende Handbewegung….. Willkommen an der American University of Wizards and Witches, Mr. Snape."

Dieser konnte gerade noch so den Kopf in Sicherheit bringen, ehe die Hand des Direktors ihn erwischt hätte. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, öffnete der Professor die Tür und stieg aus. Augenblicklich ruckten Dutzende von Köpfen herum und doppelt so viele Augen stierten ihn an. Gemächlich richtete er sich auf, drückte selbstbewusst den Rücken durch und bedachte jeden starrenden Schüler mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Nur wenige der jungen Leute hielten dem Stand; die meisten schauten betreten weg, als hätten sie etwas ausgefressen. *Na bitte, geht doch!* Also hatte er doch noch nichts von seiner Respekt einflössenden Erscheinung eingebüßt durch Nagini. Neugierig sah er sich um.

*Worauf in Merlins Namen hab ich mich hier eingelassen?* Die Augen gegen die Sonne abschirmend versuchte Snape, sich ein Bild vom Campus zu machen. Sein erster Eindruck war niederschmetternd. Es gab wohl kaum einen Ort auf der Welt, der im Vergleich zu Hogwarts hätte gegensätzlicher sein können.

Keine sittlich gekleideten Schüler, keine düster-schaurigen Gemäuer, hinter denen man sich verlieren konnte und erst recht nicht das verregnete, diesige Schlechte-Laune-Wetter Großbritanniens, dass immer so wunderbar zu Snapes Wesen gepasst hatte.

„Nun, Mr. Snape? Wie gefällt Ihnen bisher, was Sie sehen?"

„Ich bin…begeistert." antwortete dieser trocken. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, den Rest dieser ungewöhnlichen Institution zu sehen."

Johnson, dem Snapes Sarkasmus völlig entgangen war, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und lief voran. „Dann kommen Sie, Sie werden nicht enttäuscht sein."

Hinter seinem Rücken zog der Professor zweifelnd die Stirn kraus, schnaubte verächtlich und setzte dem Rektor mit großen Schritten nach. *So tief, wie meine Erwartungen gesunken sind, kann es tatsächlich keinerlei Enttäuschungen mehr geben." grollte er innerlich, hoffte aber dennoch, dass zumindest das Innere der Universität seinen Vorstellungen entsprach.

Dutzende von Schülern saßen um den kleinen See herum und verfolgten mit Spannung die Ankunft des neuen Lehrers. Diejenigen unter ihnen, die die junge Engländerin besser kannten, waren besonders neugierig, hatten sie doch Hermine bereits mit Fragen gelöchert, wie Snape denn so sei. Ihre Mitschülerin hatte allerdings immer nur geheimnisvoll gegrinst; alles, was sie dazu antwortete war: „Lasst euch überraschen; Snape ist – speziell!" Dementsprechend verrenkten sie sich nun alle die Hälse, als Rektor Johnson in seinem klapprigen Fiat angefahren kam und vor dem Hauptgebäude anhielt. Schnell versteckte Hermine sich hinter einem ihrer Kommilitonen; Sams Rücken war dafür geradezu prädestiniert, denn der leidenschaftliche Footballspieler hatte ein Kreuz wie ein Stier.

Aus dieser Position konnte sie sowohl das Auto als auch ihre Mitschüler wunderbar beobachten; mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht linste sie über Sams Schulter und wartete auf das, was kommen würde.

Gebannt starrten die jungen Leute auf den Wagen, dessen Fahrertür sich nun schwungvoll öffnete; ein paar schwarze Schuhe, gesäumt von einer ebenso schwarzen Hose quälten sich aus dem Wageninneren. Kurz darauf folgte der Rest des dazugehörigen Körpers und als Professor Severus Snape sich schließlich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte, fielen den Studenten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ungeniert musterten sie ihren neuen Lehrer, bis dieser seinen Blick schweifen ließ und den Eindruck vermittelte, als würde er jeden persönlich übers Knie legen, der es wagte, seine Geduld über Gebühr zu strapazieren. Längst war jegliches Gespräch verstummt, die Augen der Studenten senkten sich zu Boden; nur Hermine musste sich krampfhaft beherrschen, nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Es war einfach zu köstlich, in den Gesichtern lesen zu können wie in einem offenen Buch. Doch das, was Snapes Miene ihr verriet, war schlicht unbezahlbar. Die wenigen Sekunden, die er dort stand, waren besser als jedes Kino, offenbarten sie ihr schließlich, was der renommierte Meister der Zaubertränke über seine neue Wirkstätte dachte: Verachtung und blankes Entsetzen, gepaart mit dem Wunsch, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und sich schleunigst wieder zu empfehlen.

„Was zum Henker war DAS?" „Oh mein Gott, der sieht aus, als würde er kleine Kinder fressen!" „Habt ihr dem seine Klamotten gesehen? Ich geb dem drei Tage, dann läuft er in weiß und kurz herum!"

Kaum war Snape im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwunden, fing das Getuschel an. Hermine war zufrieden: Snape hatte sie nicht enttäuscht und genau den Auftritt geboten, den sie sich erhofft hatte.

Das neue Semester versprach äußerst interessant zu werden.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo, ihr Lieben :)_

_nicht böse sein, daß ich erst jetzt update, aber ich hatte eine wenig angenehme Woche. Eine Freundin von mir ist an Krebs gestorben. In Verbindung damit, dass diese Krankheit auch noch in dieser Geschichte eine Rolle spielen wird, habe ich mich ausserstande gesehen, irgendetwas zu schreiben oder zu veröffentlichen._

_Ich danke meine drei treuen Reviewerinnen und schicke euch ein Butterbier und saure Zirtonendrops über den Äther ^^_

_Goldfee: ja, ich weiß, ich bin manchmal etwas verwirrend *gg* aber hauptsache, du hast am Ende durchgeblickt ;)_

_no-name: Dich hätte ich echt gebraucht, als ich die Story angefange habe ;) aber nu hab ich diese Fakten leider so eingebaut und bin auch schon viel zu weit, als dass es sich lohn, etwas zu ändern. Aber falls es noch einmal relevant werden sollte, das Wetter, werd ich dein Wissen beherzigen ^^_  
><em>Was Kleidung auf dem Campus betrifft: ich habe so geschrieben, wie ich die Amerikaner damals bei uns auf der Base kennengelernt habe. Wenn es nicht immer so ganz zutrifft, verzeih, es geschah in bester Absicht :)<em>  
><em>Was die Autos angeht, kann ich nur von dem ausgehen, was damals war. Wenn es nicht mehr zutrifft: sry ;)<em>

_Aber ich denke, es tut der FF nicht wirklich einen Abbruch, oder? ;)_  
><em>Viel schlimmer ist ein anderer Faux pas, den ihr aber sicher noch bemerken werdet, wenn es soweit ist *gg*<em>

_Ewjena: Hermine wird nicht der *ach, ich liebe ihn aufeinmal so abgöttisch*-Krankheit anheim fallen, keine Sorge ^^_

_Ich bin jetzt bei 42 Kapiteln und sie siezen sich immer noch *lol*_

* * *

><p>Mit angestrengter Miene verfolgte Snape die Ausführungen seiner Begleiterin. Johnson hatte ihn ins Sekretariat gebracht, den dortigen Damen vorgestellt und sich mit den Worten empfohlen, er habe noch dringende Dinge zu erledigen. Der Erleichterung, diesen inkompetenten Mann endlich los zu sein, folgte eine bittere Ernüchterung auf dem Fuß. Mit einem „Dann kommen Sie mal, Schätzchen, ich zeige Ihnen dann den Rest." erhob sich eine der Sekretärinnen, die ihm als Mrs. Ginger bekannt gemacht worden war, fasste den Professor vertrauensvoll am Arm und schob ihn wieder zur Tür hinaus.<p>

Perplex über diese Dreistigkeit ließ Severus dies im ersten Moment geschehen, ehe er sich draußen unwillig losriss und hocherhobenen Hauptes neben der Frau daher ging. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis der Professor sich in Gedanken die qualvollsten Foltern für die arme Frau neben sich ausmalte.

Ihre Erscheinung war bereits eine Beleidigung für die Augen: ein quietsch-buntes Kleid, gepaart mit Schmuck, der einem Weihnachtsbaum alle Ehre machte, wurde abgerundet mit einer dicken Schicht Makeup, die das Gesicht der Sekretärin mehr verunstaltete denn verschönerte. Wäre Snape vertraut mit den Werkzeugen der Muggel, hätte er die Stimme, die nun unablässig auf ihn einredete, mit einer Kreissäge verglichen, die ohne Unterlass an seinem bereits gefährlich dünnen Nervenkostüm sägte.

Mrs Ginger zeigte ihm die Mensa, die, großzügig angelegt, dem halben Campus auf einmal Platz bieten würde und mit ihren Grünpflanzen und Aquarien einen ein heimelnden Eindruck vermittelte. „Die Lehrer haben demnach einen eigenen Raum, nehme ich an?" Das war eigentlich weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung, denn Snape konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, inmitten einer Horde Möchte-Gern-Erwachsener seine Mahlzeiten einzunehmen. Amüsiert ließ die Frau ein schrilles Kichern hören. „Aber nein, Schätzelchen, wo denken Sie hin?" Snape ballte die Fäuste. *Noch einmal diese Titulierung und sie kann sich ihr *Schätzelchen* im See suchen gehen!* schwor Snape sich und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Rest der Antwort verstehen, denn das Blut, dass ihm vor Wut durch die Ohren rauschte, verschluckte fast jedes Geräusch von außen.

„Hier essen alle gemeinsam!" Verständnislos studierte Mrs. Ginger sein Gesicht und legte den Kopf schief. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sehen so blass aus um die Nase…"

Um Selbstbeherrschung ringend schloss der Professor kurz die Augen, ehe er die Frau wieder ansah, sein schönstes Lächeln aufsetzte und versicherte: „Mir geht es bestens, meine Liebe." Freudestrahlend fuhr die Sekretärin nun fort, ihm die Schule zu erklären, führte ihn durch die verschiedenen Gebäude und ließ auch nicht die kleinste Besenkammer aus. Es wunderte Snape nicht, dass ihr seine Wortkargheit nicht auffiel; scheinbar war sie von der Sorte Mensch, die es zufrieden waren, sich selbst reden zu hören. Ihm war es recht; so konnte er sich den wichtigeren Dingen des Lebens zuwenden – zum Beispiel, welchen Fluch er dieser Vettel verpassen könnte, damit sie sich endlich mal seinen Namen merkte und sich nicht irgendwelche übelkeitserregenden Bezeichnungen für ihn ausdachte.

„Hey, Mrs. Ginger! Wie geht es Ihrem Mann? Hat er seine Unpässlichkeiten überwunden?" Ein junger Mann von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren begegnete ihnen. Mit einen frechen Grinsen zwinkerte er der Sekretärin zu, die gleichfalls zurückzwinkerte. „Naja, mit der richtigen weiblichen Medizin bekommt Frau fast alles in den Griff!" antwortete sie anzüglich, ließ die Hüften rollen und stupste Snape mit dem Ellbogen an. „Nicht wahr, Professorchen?" Der rollte mit den Augen und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht. *Wehe dem, der mich einmal so respektlos anspricht!*

„Liebelein, wo laufen Sie denn hin? Hier geht´s lang!" Snape ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlug die ihm gewiesene Richtung ein. „Kommen wir zu dem, was Sie sicher am brennendsten interessiert: Ihr zukünftiges Refugium!"

Das war mal nach seinem Geschmack: im hintersten Eck des Campus, umgeben von hohen Pinien, die viel Schatten warfen, stand ein einzelnes, niedriges Gebäude. Die vielen Fenster irritierten Snape zwar ein wenig, doch da er die Labore im Keller wähnte, konnte es ihm egal sein.

Hoffnungsvoll durchquerte er den kleinen Vorraum und hielt schnurstracks auf die erste Tür zu, in der Annahme, hier nur einen kleinen Klassenraum vorzufinden. Wie angewurzelt blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und starrte in das Zimmer.

„Da staunen, Sie, was?" Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust quetschte die Sekretärin sich an ihm vorbei und machte eine ausladende, alles umfassende Geste. Der Raum glich frappierend dem Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen in Hogwarts: mittendrin stand ein großes Lehrerpult, dahinter eine weiße Tafel, deren Sinn sich Snape noch nicht erschloss, und diverse Regale und Schränke, bestückt mit einer Vielzahl von Zutaten für die Zaubertränke. Im hellen Sonnelicht funkelten diverse Edelsteine um die Wette, schauten konservierte Frösche und ähnliches Getier aus ihren Gläsern und wurden von etlichen, lichtempfindlichen Substanzen komplettiert. Innerlich grollend über den Umgang mit solch wertvollen Zutaten machte Snape sich bereits stumm Notizen, was er sich alles würde neu besorgen müssen.

Flankiert wurde das Pult über die restlichen drei Seiten von Schulbänken, die sich, ähnlich einer Treppe, nach oben verteilten und jede mit einer großen Fensterfront abschlossen.

Auf jedem Tisch stand etwas, dass er vage als der Muggelwelt zugehörig deklarierte. Soweit er sich erinnerte, konnte man damit Dinge genauer betrachten, da es eine starke Lupe besaß. Doch was sollte so ein Ding im Zaubertrankunterricht? Untersuchten die Schüler hier die Flubberwürmer auf ihr Geschlecht, ehe sie sie zerlegten?

„Allerdings!" antwortete er denn auch zweideutig und sah sich suchend um. „Sehr ansprechend. Und wo befindet sich das Labor zum Brauen der Tränke?" Das schrille Kichern seiner Gesprächspartnerin ließ ihn Übles ahnen. „Hier natürlich, Sie Dummerchen! Sie befinden sich schließlich an der modernsten Schule für Zauberei der ganzen USA!" Keuchend, als hätte man ihm in den Magen geboxt, stieß Snape die Luft aus. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihren wunderbaren Sinn für Humor nicht teile, Mrs Ginger, aber wenn MODERN mit UNZWECKMÄSSIG gleichzusetzen ist, stimme ich Ihnen natürlich voll und ganz zu. Im Übrigen nehme ich an, dass sie sich einen Scherz mit mir erlauben." Langsam riss ihm der Geduldsfaden; konnte ihm diese unfähige Person nicht einfach das zeigen, was für ihn wichtig war und ihn dann mit ihrer Anwesenheit verschonen?

Besagte Person baute sich nun auch noch drohend vor ihm auf. „Sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde ich scherzen?" Mit unheilvoller Miene zog sie ihren Zauberstab und fuchtelte ungeschickt damit in der Luft herum; leise scheppernd schwebten die Gerätschaften, die bis dahin auf den Tischen standen, zu einem leeren Schrank im Vorraum und machten Platz für ebenso viele Kessel, die sanft von der Decke herab sanken. „Bitte schön, Ihr Braulabor!" Schnippisch blitzte die Sekretärin Snape an, dem für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Gesichtzüge entglitten.

*Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst…das kann nicht wahr sein…das kann nicht -*

„Sie wollen mir doch wohl jetzt nicht allen Ernstes weismachen, dass ich HIER brauen soll? Oder sind Ihre Schüler alle vielleicht so talentiert, dass niemals ein Kessel umkippt oder explodiert?" Nun wieder Herr seiner Gemütslage, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die kleine Amerikanerin spöttisch. „Des Weiteren scheinen in diesem Land andere Naturgesetze zu gelten; anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, dass man hier scheinbar bei vollem Sonnenlicht braut!"

Mrs Gingers Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Rot nach Weiß und wieder zurück. Sie hatte die Nase voll von diesem seltsamen Professor, der auf alles herabzusehen schien, was ihm nicht British genug erschien.

„Tatsächlich hat man hier Wert auf eine gemütliche Atmosphäre gelegt, als dieses Gebäude angelegt wurde – zumindest, wenn es dem Unterricht abträglich ist. Bei dem Bau des Labors wurde leider nicht bedacht, dass ein Professor kommen könnte, der zum Lachen in den Keller geht." Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und bedachte ihn ihm Gehen noch mit einem: „Da Sie ja alles besser zu wissen scheinen, werden Sie den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung sicher auch allein finden."

„STOP!"  
>Wie ein Donnerschlag hallte das Wort in dem Hörsaal nach; zeitgleich schlug die Tür vor der Nase der armen Frau zu, die kurz zusammen zuckte und sich dann lässig umdrehte, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und Snape herablassend musterte.<br>„Was?" fragte sie spitz. „Soll ich dem netten Herrn vielleicht doch sein Bettchen zeigen?" Zu ihrer Verblüffung verzog sich der Mund des Professors zu etwas, das man mit viel gutem Willen als Lächeln hätte deuten können. „Danke, Mrs. Ginger, das werde ich wohl gerade noch alleine finden." Mit ein paar geschmeidigen Schritten war Snape bei ihr, öffnete wieder die Tür und schob die verdutzte Frau hinaus. „Ich wollte mir nur nicht Gelegenheit nehmen lassen, Sie zum Dank freundlich zu verabschieden!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los und ließ die Tür mit lautem Knall ins Schloss fallen. Kurz erhaschte er noch das empörte Gesicht der Sekretärin, die sich zu ihm umdrehte und ansetzte, etwas zu sagen.  
>Mit zufriedenem Grinsen straffte er die Schultern, zupfte seine Robe zurecht und verdunkelte mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabs den Raum.<br>„Besser – VIEL besser! Aber noch nicht perfekt."  
>Nachdenklich ging er zum Pult, lehnte sich an und kreuzte die Arme locker vor der Brust. Das war ja mal ein gelungener Auftakt gewesen. „Minerva wird hellauf begeistert sein!" resümierte er und dabei an das letzte Gespräch, das er mit ihr geführt hatte.<p>

„Wenn du schon unbedingt so weit weg gehen musst, Severus, dann nutz auch die Gelegenheit, um ganz von vorne anzufangen!" hatte sie ihm wärmstens ans Herz gelegt.  
>Fast hatte Snape sich bei diesen Worten an seinem Tee verschluckt. „Deine Sorge in allen Ehren, Minerva, aber stell dir vor: genau DAS hatte ich bei dieser Sache im Sinn!" ätzte er und versuchte sich erneut am trinken.<br>Die Schulleiterin hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, als müsse sie ihre nächsten Worte sorgsam abwägen – sie hätte sie besser gleich ganz für sich behalten. „Ich fürchte, deine Vorstellungen von einem Neuanfang unterscheiden sich aber gewaltig von meinen." Snape hatte die Augen verdreht und nun endgültig die Teetasse zurückgestellt – was im Übrigen auch kein Verlust gewesen war, denn die Sorte war ein Graus.  
>„Und ich fürchte, du wirst mich nicht eher ziehen lassen, als bis du mich von deiner mit Sicherheit grandiosen Idee überzeugt hast?" Angespannt hatte er auf der äußersten Kante des kleinen Sessels gesessen, jederzeit bereit zum Sprung, falls ihm das Thema zu heikel wurde. DAS es heikel werden würde, bezweifelte er nämlich keine Sekunde; dafür kannte er Minerva viel zu gut.<br>Verstohlen hatte er nach dem Porträt hinter ihr geschielt und erleichtert festgestellt, dass Dumbledore wohl irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs war. Gemeinsam waren die beiden einfach unerträglich.  
>„Nun, WENN du schon so fremde Gefilde ansteuerst, wo dich – wie du ja hoffst – keiner kennt, kannst du auch die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und dich – nun ja… wie soll ich sagen?" Nervös knetete Minerva McGonnagal ihre Hände und blickte Severus über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an. „Vielleicht gerade heraus?" half Snape ihr süffisant nach und handelte sich damit einen bösen Blick seiner Vorgesetzten ein.<br>„Na gut, wenn du es so willst: Mach mir und der Schule mit deiner unmöglichen, menschenverachtenden Einstellung keine Schande! Spring über deinen Schatten und sei einfach mal NETT zu den Leuten! Ja, du hast richtig gehört: NETT!" wiederholte sie, als Snape bei ihren Worten große Augen machte. „Es gibt an der UAWW niemanden, der dir jemals etwas getan hat – ob eingebildet oder Tatsache – und daher sollte es ein leichtes sein, dich einmal zu entspannen und einfach nur mal das Leben zu geniessen – ohne deinen ständigen Verfolgungswahn!" hatte sie gegrummelt.  
>Das war für Severus der Moment gewesen, sich zu verabschieden.<br>„Ich danke dir für den erhellenden Einblick in meine Psyche, Minerva." Er stand auf, trat hinter den Sessel und schlug seine Hände in die Lehne, bis seine Knöchel vor Wut weiß leuchteten. „Nur zu deiner Information: wenn ich NETT sein wollte, bräuchte ich nur hier bleiben ,um mir jeden Tag dümmliches Geschwätz und alle paar Wochen noch dümmlichere Fragen antun zu müssen. Ich könnte mich gemütlich zurück lehnen, die Füße hoch legen und vollkommen verblöden!" Damit stiess er sich vom Sessel ab und nickte Minerva steif zu. „Ich wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Abend!" Innerlich brodelnd vor Wut darüber, dass sie sich anmaßte, ihm Vorschriften machen zu wollen, stob er mit wallender Robe die Treppe hinunter und hörte kurz vorm verlassen des Büros noch gerade so die Bemerkung Dumbledores. „Ich habs dir ja gesagt, meine Liebe: laß MICH mit ihm reden!"

PAH! Als wenn Albus Dumbledore ihn hätte eher überzeugen können. Nun gut, er hatte Minerva dann doch versprechen müssen, sich wenigstens zurück zu halten – was er Zähne knirschend, um des lieben Friedens willen, zugesagt hatte.  
>Grollend richtete er sich wieder auf und ging daran, seine Räumlichkeiten zu suchen; wenn er Glück hatte, waren sie in diesem Gebäude untergebracht.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^<em>

_wenn ja, sagt´s mir - wenn nicht, auch ;)_  
><em>Schliesslich ist die Geschichte noch lange nicht beendet ^^<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_So...irgendwie ist mir die Woche die Zeit weggeflogen, ohne, daß ich es gemerkt hätte oO_

_Dafür gibts heute zwei Kapitel auf einmal ^^_

_Goldfee, es wäre Selbstmord, alle Chaps auf einmal einzustellen - ich meine, wer schaut denn da rein, wenn soviele Kapitel am Start sind und nur verschwindend wenig Reviews?_

_Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir dennoch treu ^^_

* * *

><p>Snapes Auftritt wirkte noch nach, als er längste mit Johnson verschwunden war. Nur verhalten unterhielten sich die Studenten draußen vor dem Hauptgebäude und spekulierten darüber, wie dieser neue Lehrer, der ein wenig an Brandon Lee aus *The Crow* erinnerte, so sein würde.<p>

Hermine unterdessen wurde umgehend mit Fragen bestürmt, doch ihre Freunde mussten warten, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und waren dementsprechend irritiert.

„Ich würde ja gerne mitlachen, aber leider erschließt sich mir der Sinn deines Lachflashs nicht ganz, Hermine!" schmollte Betty schließlich. „Also, jetzt erzähl schon! Du hast dich jetzt lange genug in Schweigen gehüllt über deinen mysteriösen Professor!" drängte nun auch Roger.

„Okay, okay.." schniefte Hermine und wischte sich eine letzte Lachträne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wusste selbst nicht, weshalb ihre Heiterkeit dermaßen ausgeartet war; sie schob es auf die Ungezwungenheit, die sie an den Tag legte, seit sie in den Staaten war.

Die große Schlacht hatte alle verändert; es waren große Verluste zu verzeichnen gewesen, und auch Hermine hatte während des Kampfs mehr als einmal Glück gehabt, dass Ganze lebend zu überstehen. Dieser Tag hatte für sie einiges verändert, dazu geführt, dass sie ihre Prioritäten überdachte. Snapes Anblick in der heulenden Hütte hatte ihr brutal vor Augen geführt, wie einsam man sterben kann, wenn man nur für die Wissenschaft lebt – wobei dies allein bei ihm nicht der Grund gewesen war, wie sie mittlerweile nur zu gut wusste.

Noch dazu machte ihr der Trubel nach dem Kampf um die Helden von Hogwarts klar, dass sie in England keine ruhige Minute mehr haben würde. Dies und ihr Wunsch, sich freier bewegen zu können, ohne ständig von Harry und Ron gegängelt zu werden, bewegte Hermine dazu, sich außerhalb der Britischen Inseln an einem College zu bewerben.

Hier, auf der AUWW, fühlte sie sich das erste Mal seit Jahren frei – frei von irgendwelchen Verpflichtungen, frei von dem Druck, die Beste sein zu müssen und frei von der Verantwortung, die sie als Teil des goldenen Trios getragen hatte. Sie lernte, was nötig war, klappte anschließend ihre Bücher zu und ging mit Freunden aus.

Kurz: sie war um einiges lockerer geworden; ihre Gesichtszüge hatten nichts mehr von der verkniffenen Biestigkeit des letzten Jahres, als ihr alles über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte. Sie war eine ganz normale, junge Frau unter vielen anderen, die ihren brillanten Kopf jetzt nur noch dazu verwenden musste, zu lernen, was noch zu lernen war.

„Also.." schnaufte sie nun. „Das war Severus Snape, wie er leibt und lebt!" Grinsend schaute sie in die Runde. „Aber das war nur ein Vorgeschmack von dem, was ihr noch erleben werdet."

„Wie? Was meinst du damit?" hakte Ian nach; seiner Mimik nach zu urteilen ahnte er nichts Gutes.

Immer noch feixend ließ Hermine sich ins Gras fallen, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und blinzelte in die Sonne.

„Professor Severus Snape, der brillanteste und genialste Potionmaster, den die Zaubererwelt gerade zu bieten hat. Heimlicher Held im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord, er hat jahrelang als Doppelagent gelebt, damit die gute Seite am Ende gewinnen konnte.

Leider im sozialen Agieren mit anderen Menschen nicht unbedingt ein Vorzeigemodell, was dazu geführt hat, dass er all die Zeit völlig verkannt wurde."  
>"Mit anderen Worten: ein verkappter Soziopath?" brummelte Roger und fing sich damit einen bösen Blick seitens der Engländerin ein.<p>

„Mit anderen Worten: er ist kein einfacher Fall, seine scharfe Zunge ist berühmt-berüchtigt, und wer einmal bei ihm in Ungnade gefallen ist, kann sich warm anziehen. Der Mann hat Zeit seines Lebens immer die A-Karte zugeschoben bekommen; jeder Andere hätte sich längst selbst den unverzeihlichen Fluch aufgehalst. Und trotzdem hat er weiter gemacht, obwohl es ihm nie jemand gedankt hat!" Hermine redete sich in Rage; sie war es Leid, dass Snape immer und überall – immer noch – schlecht gemacht wurde.  
>Abwehrend hob Roger die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut, Mine, ich habs verstanden." Ächzend ließ er sich ebenfalls nieder, und auch die anderen suchten sich ein Plätzchen in der Sonne. „Er hat seine Seele im Kampf gegen das Böse aufs Spiel gesetzt und keiner hat's bemerkt. Darum müssen seine Schüler unter ihm leiden. Sehe ich das richtig?" fragte er versöhnlich, doch Hermine schwieg, schloss die Augen und genoss die wärmenden Strahlen. Davon konnte sie einfach nie genug bekommen; die Ferien zuhause waren wie immer schön gewesen, aber das unbeständige Wetter hatte ihr aufs Gemüt geschlagen und sie hatte kaum erwarten können, wieder zurückzukommen. Rogers Worte ließen sie grübeln. Prinzipiell hatte er ja Recht, aber das war längst nicht alles. Allerdings konnte sie wohl kaum Snapes Leben hier ausbreiten; mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sowieso nur die wenigsten verstehen würden. Sie selbst konnte ja längst nicht alles von dem nachvollziehen, was den Professor so zynisch machte.<p>

Sicher, das, was im Nachhinein über ihn und sein Leben bekannt wurde, ließ einiges in einem anderen Licht erscheinen.

Seit dem Tag, als sie ihm den Stärkungstrank und den Blut bildenden Trank eingeflösst hatte, dort in der Hütte, wo er sterbend von Voldemort zurück gelassen wurde, hatte sie Snape nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Natürlich, er war schwer verletzte worden. Hermine dankte allen guten Mächten für ihre Idee, sich für die Schlacht mit diesen Tränken zu rüsten. Die spärlichen Informationen, die über den Zustand des Tränkemeisters in die Öffentlichkeit sickerten, ließen Anfangs nicht unbedingt davon ausgehen, dass Snape es überstehen würde. Bis eines Tages eine große Schlagzeile im Tagesprophet verkündete, dass Severus Snape als körperlich genesen wieder entlassen worden war.

Hermine hatte nicht erwartet, dass Snape sich ihr mit Blumen oder ähnlichem erkenntlich zeigen würde; persönlich bedanken schied bei ihm auch aus. Doch von ihm kam nichts, rein gar nichts. Sie hatte es bisher achselzuckend abgetan, doch seit sie wusste, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer hier unterrichten würde, hatte sie sich schon das ein oder andere Mal gefragt, was und ob er überhaupt etwas sagen würde.

„Hallo! Erde an Hermine!" Bettys wedelnde Hand vor ihrem Gesicht riss die junge Frau wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Lass uns etwas essen gehen, ich bin fast am verhungern!"

Schwerfällig erhoben sie sich und schlugen den Weg zur Mensa ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam Hermine noch gerade so mit, dass Mrs. Ginger gemeinsam mit Snape wieder das Sekretariat verließ und fing wieder an zu glucksen. Sie kannte das lose Mundwerk der allseits beliebten Frau und konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was der Professor davon halten würde. Doch die Amerikanerin war niemand, den man so schnell beeindrucken konnte – und einschüchtern mal gerade gar nicht.

*Na dann – viel Spaß, Mr. Snape!*

Nachdem er den Hörsaal nach seinen Vorstellungen umdisponiert hatte, begann Snape damit, das Haus zu erkunden. Im unteren Stockwerk befanden sich neben dem ungewöhnlichen Klassenraum noch die Toiletten für die Schüler, ein mehr als großzügiger Lagerraum und ein kleines, aber zweckmäßiges Büro. Es war nicht übermäßig protzig eingerichtet, ließ jedoch erahnen, dass derjenige, der Hand angelegt hatte, Wert darauf gelegt hatte, dass es sowohl praktisch, als auch haltbar und gemütlich war. Damit konnte er leben.  
>Der Lagerbestand hielt sich in Grenzen, doch an der Wand neben der Tür war eine kleine Korkwand befestigt für Notizen; daran hing ein kleiner Zettel, der ihm mitteilte, dass eigens für den Meister der Zaubertränke ein Hauself bereitstand, um ihm die nötigen Ingredienzien zu besorgen.<br>Mit einem Grunzen bekundete Snape diese eigentlich nette Geste.  
><em>Als würde ich diese wichtige Aufgabe einem unwissenden Elf übertragen!<em>

Doch er musste sich unwillig eingestehen, dass er diesen zumindest danach befragen sollte, wo man hier überhaupt kaufen konnte, was man benötigte. Wenigstens war das Lager fensterlos und kühl; zufrieden ließ der Tränkemeister das Licht wieder erlöschen und schloss die Tür, um sich danach der letzten Tür zuzuwenden.  
>Hinter dieser fand er eine Treppe vor, die nach oben führte, woraufhin Severus das Gesicht verzog. Obere Stockwerke verhießen nicht viel Gutes; in diesem Fall stellte er sich auf viel Licht und noch mehr Hitze ein. Missmutig erklomm er die Stufen und fand sich – wie erwartet - in einer Mansardenwohnung wieder, die dem gesamten Grundriss des Gebäudes entsprach. Was von außen wie ein kleiner Aufbau mit Fenstern annehmbarer Größe ausgesehen hatte, entpuppte sich von drinnen als ein großer Glaskasten. Die gesamte hintere Front bestand vom Boden bis zur Decke aus Glas und erstreckte sich noch rechts und links über die Seiten bis zur Hälfte. Von der Treppe aus stand man unmittelbar in einem großen Raum, linkerhand eine kleine Küche, rechts ging es weiter eine Treppe hinauf, vermutlich zum Schlafzimmer. Um ins eigentliche Wohnzimmer – wenn man es denn so nennen konnte – zu gelangen, musste man eine weitere, dreistufige, breite Treppe überwinden.<br>Wenigstens war es geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wie Snape einigermaßen versöhnt feststellte. Eine dunkle Ledercouch lud zum verweilen ein – nicht, dass er das vorhatte – und wurde gesäumt von mehreren Sesseln, Hockern und Beistelltischen. Dort, wo eine feste Wand war, standen Schränke und Regale aus Kirschbaumholz, dessen leichter Rotton vorteilhaft dort heraus stach, wo die Sonnenstrahlen auftrafen.

Sonnenstrahlen! Dumpf ächzend ließ Snape sich neben der Tür an die Wand sinken – und riss gleich darauf staunend die Augen auf. Ohne, dass er gezaubert hätte, glitten plötzlich starre Vorhänge über die Fenster und begannen, den Raum zu verdunkeln. Überrascht stemmte er sich wieder ab und wollte die Sache näher erkunden, musste aber feststellen, dass das Herabsenken aufgehört hatte.  
>Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn. Warum ging das nicht weiter? Unschlüssig stand er einen Moment da, dann drehte er sich um und nahm die Wand neben der Tür genauer unter die Lupe. Tatsächlich: dort, wo er vorhin gestanden hatte, ragten einige Knöpfe neugierig hervor und luden ihn ein, sie auszuprobieren.<br>Vorsichtig drückte er den oberen davon; prompt nahmen die Deckenleuchten ihren Dienst auf. Der daneben war für die Wandleuchten rundherum, der nächste für die Küche. Noch mal draufdrücken, und die Lichter gingen wieder aus.  
>„Aha… nette Muggelspielerei!" stellte der Professor fest, musste aber zugeben, dass es durchaus praktisch war – sofern man jedes Mal aufstehen wollte, um das Licht an- oder auszumachen.<p>

Der nächste Knopf ließ die Mitte der Decke auseinander gleiten und gab den Blick auf den herrlichen Himmel frei. Schnell betätigte Snape den Knopf wieder; er wollte schließlich weniger Licht, nicht MEHR.  
>Der letzte endlich war für die Verdunklung zuständig, eindeutig jetzt schon sein Lieblingsknopf, obgleich er ihn mit Sicherheit, solange er hier wohnte, nicht mehr drücken würde!<br>Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie die Rollladen die Sonne aussperrten, je weiter sie sich herab senkten. Als sie den Boden berührten, ließ er den Knopf los, verzog die Lippen zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen und machte sich daran, die Wohnung weiter zu erkunden.

Also stieg er die letzte Treppe hinauf und machte sich auf die nächste Katastrophe gefasst, als er die Tür öffnete – um dann angenehm überrascht in der Tür stehen zu bleiben.  
>Es war kein ausnehmend großes Schlafzimmer, aber er hatte ja auch nicht vor, darin einen Ball zu veranstalten. Mitten drin stand – und das wunderte Snape dann doch – ein riesiges Himmelbett; scheinbar war das in jeder magischen Welt die bevorzugte Schlafstatt, Merlin allein wusste, warum. Lediglich an der Nordseite war ein breites, mannshohes Fenster eingebaut, dessen Scheiben bereits abgedunkelt waren. Kleine Schrägen deuteten daraufhin, dass man sich direkt unter dem Dach befand, nahmen dem Raum aber nicht allzu viel von seinem Platz, sondern gaben eine gemütliche Note.<p>

Recht und links der Tür befanden sich zwei weitere; es sah zwar nicht besonders hübsch aus, war aber scheinbar nicht anders zu lösen gewesen. Hinter der einen befand sich ein kleines Bad, bestückt mit allem, was nötig war, die zweite führte in ein kleines Ankleidezimmer, ausgestattet mit einigen Schränken und Regalen.  
>Das Schlafzimmer selber wies außer einem Bücherschrank kein weiteres Möbelstück auf und war somit ganz nach seinem Geschmack.<br>Zufrieden packte Severus seine Koffer aus, die der Hauself ihm hierher gebracht hatte. Lediglich einen ließ er noch zu, den er sich abschließend schnappte, sich wieder nach unten begab und die Wohnung verließ, um noch einmal das Büro aufzusuchen.  
>Bei seiner kurzen Besichtigung hatte er auf dem Schreibtisch einen Stapel Unterlagen bemerkt, den er jetzt in Augenschein nehmen wollte. Er fand die Regeln der Universität, den Stundenplan und einen kleinen Wegweise vor, der ihm einen Überblick verschaffte, wo sich welche Gebäude befanden. Ferner Dutzende von Kurslisten, in denen die teilnehmenden Stundenten verzeichnet waren, die er sich jedoch erst später vornehmen wollte.<br>Zu seiner Enttäuschung war unter all den Broschüren, Memoranden und Blättern nicht das, was Snape eigentlich gesucht hatte, nämlich ein kurzer Überblick darüber, wie der allgemeine Lernstand der Studenten beschaffen war.  
>Grollend nahm er sich also vor, sich in den ersten Stunden erst einmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen; vorher brauchte er keinen vernünftigen Unterricht zu planen.<p>

Mit einem kleinen Notizblock in der einen, einem Federkiel in der anderen Hand, machte er sich nun daran, den tatsächlichen Bestand der Dinge aufzunehmen, die er bereits zur Verfügung hatte. Im Hörsaal wollte er eigentlich alles entsorgen, was schändlicherweise in den Regalen mit Missachtung gestraft worden war; zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er jedoch bei näherem Hinsehen fest, dass alles, was darin aufbewahrt wurde, auf den ersten Blick in einem tadellosen Zustand war. Neugierig öffnete er den ersten Schrank und nahm einen Mondstein heraus. Eigentlich hätte dieser immer noch warm sein müssen, von den Sonnestrahlen, denen er bis vor kurzen ausgesetzt gewesen war, doch er lag kühl, fast schon kalt in Snapes Hand. Auch die anderen Sachen, die in diesem seltsamen Schrank lagen, waren kühl; scheinbar lag das an dem Schrank selber, denn als der Professor einen der Regalböden berührte, war dieser genauso kalt.  
>Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Glasscheibe, die in die Tür eingelassen war. Was von außen aussah wie ganz gewöhnliches Glas, das den Blick auf das Innere des Schrankes freigab, entpuppte sich als eine raffinierte Lösung für das empfindliche Gut, dass darin aufbewahrt wurde, denn es ließ keinen einzigen Sonnestrahl durch, kein Licht, nichts.<p>

Wider Willen zollte er demjenigen, der den Schrank gebaut hatte, Respekt und strich in seinen Notizen alles durch, was er eigentlich hatte neu besorgen wollen, weil er angenommen hatte, hier wäre nichts mehr zu gebrauchen.  
>Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel, als er seine Vorbereitungen endlich soweit getroffen hatte; sein Hauself hatte sich bereit erklärt, gemeinsam mit ihm am nächsten Tag die fehlenden Sachen zu besorgen, und so blieb dem Professor nichts weiter zu tun, als zum Essen zu gehen.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Es war bereits nach sieben, als Snape am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen starrte er auf die Uhr, die neben seinem Bett auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand. Verwirrt rieb er sich über die Augen und sah noch einmal hin, doch es blieb dabei: seine innere Uhr hatte ihn im Stich gelassen!

Dabei hatte er sich am Abend zuvor für seine Verhältnisse früh schlafen gelegt, und er fühlte sich noch nicht einmal ausgeruht, obwohl er gemeinerhand selten mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf brauchte. Stundenlang war er bis vor Kurzem noch durch die Gänge Hogwarts geschlichen. In Schülerkreisen war das Gerücht kursiert, er würde das allein aus Bösartigkeit tun, weil er es liebte, einen von ihnen zu erwischen und Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen. Nun, das war immer wieder eine nette Abwechslung gewesen, zugegebenermaßen; doch so oft, wie zu Zeiten der Weasley-Zwillinge, war dies ohnehin nicht vorgekommen. Wenn diejenigen, die sich aus ihren Schlafsälen des Nachts herausgetraut hatten, herumtrampelten wie eine Horde Elefanten, durften sie sich wahrhaftig nicht wundern, wenn man ihnen auf die Schliche kam.

Der wahre Grund war aber, dass er schlicht und ergreifend nicht einschlafen konnte. Zu viele Dinge, die von ihm erwartet wurden, die er erledigen musste. Seine Gedanken kreisten Tag und Nacht um die Logistik seiner beiden Hauptprobleme, nämlich, seine Spionagetätigkeiten für Dumbledore und Voldemort unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Vor allem Letzterer bescherte ihm öfter, als ihm lieb war, Kopfzerbrechen.

Auch, als er sich von der Attacke Nagini´s erholt hatte, blieb die Gewohnheit erhalten. Sie ließ sich nicht mir nichts, dir nichts abstellen.

Dass er jetzt mit mehr als zwei Stunden Verspätung erst aufwachte, verwirrte ihn denn auch über alle Maßen.

Nur langsam kam er zu sich; er fühlte sich wie vom Hogwarts-Express überfahren. Mühsam kämpfte Severus sich aus dem Bett und schleppte sich ins Badezimmer, ließ das Duschwasser an und stellte sich unter den wohlig-warmen Strahl.

Nur unwillig kamen seine grauen Gehirnzellen in Schwung, und von irgendwoher schoss ihm ein Wort durch den Kopf. *Jetlag…* Was hatte er darüber gelesen? Irgendwas von wegen die innere Uhr wird damit durcheinander gebracht, wenn man mehrere Zeitzonen übersprang. Und bei Merlin, DAS hatte er. Wie war das? Acht Stunden vor oder zurück rechnen?

Nach mehreren Anläufen und angestrengtem Nachdenken kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es auf Hogwarts jetzt etwa dreiundzwanzig Uhr abends sein musste – was ihn noch mehr verwirrte, da er ja um die Zeit noch gar nicht schlief. Oder?

Es half nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen; er musste sich langsam beeilen, wenn er zumindest noch einen Kaffee bekommen wollte.

Wenige Minuten später stand Snape vor dem Badezimmerspiegel, und sah missmutig hinein. „Wenigstens halten die Spiegel hier die Klappe!" sagte er halblaut und dachte dabei an den Spiegel im Kerker Hogwarts, wo er gewohnt hatte. Dem Ding war er nie beigekommen, ständig hatte es seine Meinung kundgeben müssen über sein Aussehen – und das ziemlich frech.

Dafür lief dieser Spiegel nun wieder mit Dampf an, den Severus kurz zuvor weggezaubert hatte, und in schwungvollen Buchstaben erschien dort: „Das habe ich gehört!" Halb frustriert, halb amüsiert ließ Severus den Kopf noch vorne fallen, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise in sich hinein. „Wäre ja auch ZU schön gewesen." Dann sah er wieder auf. „Ich würde mich gerne rasieren, es wäre also nett, wenn du den Blick wieder freigeben würdest."

*Wie heißt das Zauberwort?"

„Bitte…" stöhnte Snape.

„Bitte was?"

„Hättest du BITTE die Güte, dich wieder blank zu machen?" Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt, Er presste den Kiefer zusammen und hielt sich krampfhaft am Waschbecken fest.

„Aber gerne, geht doch!" Langsam verblassten die Wörter und der Professor begann, sich zu rasieren. „Verbindlichsten Dank!" grummelte er, sah in den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass er heute besonders zum fürchten aussah: tiefe Augenringe, die Haut noch blasser als sonst – kurz, er sah perfekt aus für heute!

Als er aus dem Bad kam, überlegte er kurz, die Rollladen hochzufahren, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Wer wusste schon, ob das Zimmer sich dann nicht aufheizen würde wie eine Wüste?

Snape schlüpfte in seine übliche Kleidung und mühte sich mit den tausend Knöpfen ab, die von seinen fahrigen Fingern einfach zu fassen waren. Schließlich hatte er es dann doch geschafft; trotzig schlug er den Kragen hoch und verließ seine Wohnung.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, vor dem Frühstück noch die Stundenpläne und Namenslisten zu studieren. Jetzt stürmte er jedoch nur kurz in das kleine Büro, schnappte sich die Papiere und stand Sekunden später vor der gläsernen Haustür. Dort stoppte er abrupt und sah misstrauisch hinaus.

Kein Wölkchen am Himmel – er hatte es geahnt! Seine Laune sank noch tiefer, als er den unvermeidlichen Anti-Schwitz-Zauber sprach. Erst dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus in die feucht-schwüle Wärme, die auf ihn wartete. Die Erde dampfte regelrecht, denn auch wenn man es nicht vermuten würde, waren die Nächte hier doch ziemlich frisch, was dazu führte, dass der Tau, der sich überall absetzte, morgens wegen der kräftigen Sonne schnell verdunstete und Nebel keine Seltenheit war. An diesem Morgen jedoch waren es lediglich vereinzelte Nebelschwaden, die hier und dort aufstiegen und der Umgebung einen mystisch anmutenden Anstrich gaben.

Snape straffte die Schultern und stapfte den Weg entlang zu dem Gebäude, in dem sich die Mensa befand. Neugierig, wie er war, sah er sich unterwegs um und prägte sich jedes Detail genaustens ein. Die Wege waren sorgsam gepflegt und mit feinem Kies gestaltet; alle paar Meter befand sich eine kleine Lampe, die unauffällig in das Bild eingefügt worden war. Hohe Pinien, Kiefern und Fichten prägten das Gelände und trennten die Gebäude voneinander ab, so, dass man meinen könnte, man befände sich in einem Wald. Geschickte Gartenarchitektur war vonnöten, um zu erreichen, dass man, kaum, dass das Gebäude hinter einem von den Bäumen verdeckt wurde, das nächste strahlend weiße Haus erblickte. Dennoch war genug Platz für Rabatte und Beete, in denen die farbenprächtigsten und exotischsten Blumen blühten.

Alles in allem gefiel Snape, was er sah. So eigenbrötlerisch er sich Menschen gegenüber auch benahm, der Schönheit der Natur konnte noch nicht einmal er sich entziehen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht; sie war sein bester Freund. Dorthin konnte er sich immer zurückziehen, wenn es ihm zuviel wurde, oder wenn er nachdenken musste. Sie nahm Severus so, wie er war, fragte nicht nach dem Warum, und gab, was sie hatte, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen.

Je näher er der Mensa kam, umso mehr Studenten begegneten dem Professor oder strömten ebenfalls dem Frühstück entgegen. Die meisten warfen ihm nur einen verstohlenen Blick zu, kaum einer traute sich, ihn offen anzustarren, und wenn, dann starrte er zurück, bis sie aufgaben und weiter trotteten.

Reges Treiben herrschte in dem Raum, der allen gemeinsam zum Essen diente. Die meisten Tische waren bereits besetzt, und an dem Büffet stand noch eine lange Schlange mit hungrigen Menschen. Fast war Snape versucht, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen, doch ohne seinen morgendlichen Kaffee war der Tag schon gelaufen, ehe er richtig begonnen hatte; also stellte er sich missmutig hinten an und wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig darauf, dass er an der Reihe war. Dann füllte er sich eine große Kanne mit Kaffee, beäugte misstrauisch die Platten mit gebackenen Schinken, süßen Pfannkuchen, seltsam anmutendem Toast, das in irgendetwas gebacken worden war und noch eine Menge anderer undefinierbarer Speisen. Schließlich lud er sich auf den Teller, was noch am harmlosesten aussah: Toast, Butter, Marmelade. Damit würde er – so hoffte Severus zumindest – nicht viel falsch machen können.

Beladen mit dem Tablett, die Papiere unter einen Arm geklemmt, bahnte der Professor sich einen Weg durch die plaudernden Schüler und Lehrer und sah sich nach einem freien Tisch um. Eher würde er sich draußen auf die Stufen setzen, als sich irgendwo dazu zu gesellen.

Er hatte Glück: gerade in der hintersten Ecke angekommen, verließ dort eine Gruppe Jugendlicher einen großen Tisch, und Snape hatte keinerlei Bedenken, soviel Platz für sich zu beanspruchen. Geschmeidig ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle gleiten und verteilte seine Sachen großzügig auf der Tischplatte, damit keiner auf die Idee kam, hier wäre noch Platz.

Er hatte gerade die erste Tasse Kaffee hinuntergeschlungen und biss in sein – überraschend leckeres – Brot, als ein vergnügtes „Guten Morgen! Sie haben doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich dazu setze?" seinen Illusionen ungnädig den Garaus machte. Seine Listen wurden kurzerhand zusammen geschoben und machten einem weiteren Tablett Platz, das nur so überquoll mit gesunden Sachen. Obst, Rohkost und Müsli gaben sich ein buntes Stelldichein mit Vollkornbrot, Fruchtsaft und Kompott, abgerundet mit einer großen Schale Quark. Die Besitzerin dieses Vitaminkollers ließ sich ungeniert ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen, strahlte ihn an und reichte ihm über den Tisch hinweg die Hand. „Mae LaPunta, Lehrerin für Sport, Quidditch und Besenflug." stellte sie sich vor. „Und Sie sind der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke, nehme ich an? Mr. Snape?" „Professor Snape!" konnte Severus geradeso hervor bringen, völlig perplex über die Dreistigkeit der jungen Frau und ergriff kurz deren Hand. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er verbrochen, dass ihm nicht einmal die erste Mahlzeit des Tages in Ruhe gegönnt wurde?

Unmissverständlich versteckte er sich hinter seinen Listen und kaute auf dem Toast herum, dass plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr rutschen wollte.

„Es freut mich sehr, Sie endlich einmal persönlich kennen lernen zu dürfen." „Das wäre ja damit erledigt." Antwortete Snape wortkarg und hoffte, diese Mae endlich in die Flucht zu schlagen. Stattdessen hörte er ein amüsiertes Kichern und spähte unauffällig über das Blatt hinweg. „Seien Sie doch bitte so nett und erleuchten meine unbedarfte Seele, Miss LaPunta. Was ist daran so erheiternd?"

Was tat er da? Wieso ermunterte er sie auch noch zu reden?

„Ihr Ruf ist Ihnen vorausgeeilt, Mister Snape." "Pro- "wollte er Einwand erheben, doch sie fuhr einfach fort. „Man sagt, Sie seien nicht der Gesprächigste. Nun, ich werde jetzt schön still sein und Sie in Ruhe essen lassen." Damit schob sie sich mit einem belustigten Blitzen in den Augen einen Löffel Müsli in den Mund, zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ ihrem Frühstück dann ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.

Kopfschüttelnd widmete Severus sich wieder den Papieren und seinem Kaffee; er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Mae es schaffen würde, den Rest der Mahlzeit still zu sein, doch er wurde etwas besseren belehrt.

Eine Viertel Stunde später hörte er, wie ihr Stuhl zurück geschoben wurde. „Das war ein sehr angenehmes Frühstück. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir heute Mittag wieder einen Platz frei halten würden." Fassungslos ließ Snape das Blatt sinken, das er gerade studierte und starrte der Lehrerin hinterher, die gerade mit federnden Schritten ihr Tablett zurückbrachte. „Welch erhebende Aussicht!" stöhnte er, sah auf die Uhr und packte nun ebenfalls eilig alles zusammen. Für einen Moment erwog er, alles stehen zu lassen, wie er es von Hogwarts gewöhnt war; doch rund um ihn brachte jeder sein Geschirr selbst zurück, also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal, packte alles auf das Tablett und tat es der Menge nach, ehe er sich eilig zurück zum Zaubertranklabor begab.


	9. Chapter 9

Huhuuu^^ ääähm...ja...ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr es wusstest, aaaber...ich lebe noch ^^ nach diversen Kämpfen mit meinem PC komme ich dann jetzt endlich dazu, auch hier wieder ein neues Chap hochzuladen - oder nein: 3 am Stück, zur Versöhnung, sozusagen ^^ Mortianna, doch, es geht weiter, auch auf *schäm* da hab ich Anfang der Woche in neues Chap eingestellt... So, ich hoffe, ich kann mein Versprechen jetzt endlich einlösen und zügig neue Kapitel hochladen. Ansonsten... *duck und wech* ;) ***

„Guten Morgen zu Ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertränke, meine Damen und Herren. Wie ich heiße, dürfte sicher bereits bis zu den Gehörlosen vorgedrungen sein." Geräuschlos wie eh und je glitt Snape durch die Reihen der Studenten, ließ hier ein Comic zuschnappen und dort ein Handy seinen Geist aufgeben, ohne, dass jemand mitbekommen hätte, dass er seinen Zauberstab überhaupt gezückt hätte. „Es freut mich, dass die Gerüchte über mich nicht alle in die Flucht geschlagen haben, doch seien Sie versichert: Sie werden es bereuen!" Leises Gekicher und Gemurmel ging durch die Bänke, vereinzelt hörte man auch nervöses Husten und Räuspern. *Sehr gut!* dachte der Tränkemeister. *Jetzt hab ich ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit!*

„Ich werde versuchen, Ihnen die hohe Kunst der anspruchsvollen Zaubertränke zu vermitteln – wobei die Betonung auf VERSUCHEN liegt, denn die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, dass nur die wenigsten die Natur der Braukunst verstehen, und nur ein Bruchteil sie auch fehlerfrei anzuwenden weiß." Snapes Augen glitten über die einzelnen Schüler, um abschätzen zu können, ob sich dort jemand mit Potenzial darunter befand. Viel Hoffnung hatte er nicht, und der erste Eindruck war ziemlich ernüchternd. „An der Schule, an der ich bisher gelehrt habe, gab es ein Punktesystem. Mit Punktabzug wurden die Schüler dort abgestraft, was tragisch war für das gesamte Haus, dem er oder sie zugehörte. Da es ein solches Punktesystem hier leider nicht gibt, wird jeder Verstoß gegen meine Regeln unweigerlich dazu führen, dass ihre Note schlechter-" Snapes Blick blieb in der hintersten Reihe hängen; seine Augen verengten sich und er geriet ins Stocken. Doch es blieb dabei: ganz hinten, in der letzten Bank, saß ein bekannter brauner Wuschelkopf, aus dem ihn zwei große Augen amüsiert beobachteten. „-wird. Ich dulde keinerlei Widerworte, keine Unpünktlichkeit, kein Gerede während meines Unterrichts. Materialien haben pfleglich behandelt zu werden und meine Anweisungen GENAUSTENS befolgt."

Tausend Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Was zur Hölle tat Hermine Granger, HIER, in SEINEM Unterricht? Was hatte er getan, dass er SO gestraft wurde?

Das und vieles mehr beschäftigte ihn, während er mit seiner Litanei fortfuhr. „Sollte jemand damit liebäugeln, die Note-" hier musste er kurz innehalten, weil er es nicht mehr zusammen bekam, wie sich die hiesigen Noten zusammensetzten. Betont unberührt ging er zu seinem Pult, um einen Blick auf seine Notizen zu werfen und erzählte dann unbeirrt weiter. „A zu erhalten: vergessen Sie es, ganz schnell! Während meiner gesamten Lehramtszeit habe ich erst zweimal die Höchstnote an Schüler vergeben. Sie gebührt jenen, die mir in Kenntnissen und Fähigkeiten gleichstehen oder mich überragen."

Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Sie ignorieren? Oder direkt auf Konfrontationskurs gehen? Warum in Merlins Namen machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber?

Der Puls des Tränkemeisters raste vor Zorn; nun war er schon so weit von England weggegangen, fort von allem, was ihm auf die Nerven ging. Hatte sich von Minerva breitschlagen lassen, NETT zu sein zu den Leuten hier.  
>*Weiter machen!* befahl er sich selbst, als er merkte, dass er abdriftete.<p>

„Bevor ich Sie jedoch an die Kessel lasse, würde ich gerne den Wissenstand von Ihnen erfahren – schließlich möchte ich mein neues Zuhause ein wenig länger bewohnen." Kleine Kaubewegungen lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen jungen Mann nahe der Tür, der vergeblich versuchte, unauffällig seinen Kaugummi zu bearbeiten. Plötzlich wurde der Student ganz blass und er begann, immer heftiger zu kauen, doch je mehr er seinen Kiefer einsetzte, umso dicker wurden seine Backen – bis er am Ende nicht anders konnte, als zum Mülleimer zu sprinten, um dort einen riesigen Kaugummi herauszuwürgen. „Eine weitere Regel lautet: Essen und trinken strengstens untersagt!" Das Gekicher der Klasse unterstrich den ätzenden Tonfall, mit dem Severus seinen Schüler abmahnte, doch als er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und finster die Reihen musterte, wurde es wieder mucksmäuschenstill. „Sollten Sie Fragen zu meiner Person oder meinem Unterricht haben, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an Miss Granger. Sie wird Ihnen sicherlich mit wachsender Begeisterung von ihrer Schulzeit berichten."

Dreiundzwanzig Augenpaare folgten dem Blick des Lehrers und musterten das Mädchen, dass seinen flammendroten Kopf zu verstecken versuchte, in dem es immer tiefer rutschte auf seinem Stuhl.  
>„Nun, wer dann, nach der ausführlichen Schilderung Ihrer misslichen Lage durch Miss Granger, noch den Mut hat, den Unterricht bei mir fortsetzen zu wollen, gibt mir in der nächsten Stunde eine Auflistung sämtlicher Tränke ab, die er oder sie in seiner Schulzeit gelernt hat, mitsamt der Tränke, die hier durchgenommen wurden. Zudem die Zutaten, die jeder Trank benötigt und wie er hergestellt wird. Sollten besondere Dinge beim Brauen zu beachten sein, ist auch dies aufzuführen. Sie dürfen jetzt damit anfangen."<p>

Das leise Rascheln von Blättern und die ersten Kratzgeräusche von Federn über Pergament verrieten Snape, dass die Ersten bereits damit begonnen hatten, die ihnen gestellte Hausaufgabe zu erledigen. Das verschaffte ihm jetzt Zeit, sein neuestes Problem zu wälzen. Nachdenklich stützte er einen Ellbogen auf den anderen Arm und rieb sich über die Lippen, während er langsam durch den Raum schlich, ohne jedoch wirklich auf einen der Studenten zu achten.

Warum musste es ausgerechnet Madame-Oberschlau sein? Hatte sie ihm das Leben nicht schon schwer genug gemacht? Indem sie es gerettet hatte? *Gerettet – PAH! Mein jämmerliches Dasein verlängert, das ist alles, was sie bewerkstelligt hat!*  
>Severus konnte es dem junge Mädchen, dass - mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley gemeinsam -erheblich Anteil daran gehabt hatte, dass der dunkle Lord vernichtet wurde, nicht verzeihen, dass sie ihn nicht einfach liegen gelassen hatte. Es war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel, warum sie das tat; sie hätte mit Sicherheit genug Grund gehabt, ihn elendig verrecken zu lassen, so, wie er sie immer behandelt hatte – hatte behandeln MÜSSEN, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.<br>Sie hätte eigentlich für jeden Trank, jede Arbeit ein `Ohnegleichen´ bekommen müssen, doch als angeblicher Anhänger Voldemorts und damit jemand, der alle Muggel und Muggelstämmige verabscheut, konnte er ihr schlecht den Respekt zollen, den sie verdient hatte. Und bei Merlin, sie HATTE Respekt verdient für ihre Leistungen, so nervtötend sie auch war.

Unbewusst hatte Snape sich ans Fenster gestellt, nicht weit von Hermine weg; als er nun aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sie ihn immer noch – oder schon wieder – beobachtete. „Miss Granger, brauchen Sie eine Extra-Einladung?" donnerte er und wies auf ihr leeres Pult. Hermine zuckte weder zurück, noch schlug sie die Augen nieder, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich war. Mit einer Gelassenheit, die Severus neu war an ihr, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Mr. Snape!" antwortete sie knapp und hielt seinem Blick stand. „Aber wer weiß besser, was ich in den letzten Jahren gelernt habe, als Sie?"  
>„Professor Snape, Miss Granger, immer noch!" korrigierte er sie. „Also haben Sie im letzten Jahr dieses Fach nicht belegt gehabt?" Snape war fast schon enttäuscht bei dem Gedanken; Hermine war viel versprechend im Brauen, und er hätte sein gesamtes Jahresgehalt darauf verwettet, dass sie dieses Fach weiter studieren würde.<br>„Doch, das habe ich!" Wieder nur das nötigste als Antwort; muss man der Göre neuerdings alles aus der Nase ziehen? „Und? Miss Granger, hätten Sie bitte die Güte, meine Geduld nicht übermäßig zu strapazieren? Wie Sie wissen, besitze ich davon nur ein Minimum!" Im Hörsaal war es mittlerweile totenstill, alles verfolgte aufmerksam die Unterhaltung der Beiden.  
>„Nichts und, Mr. Snape." „Professor Snape!" unterbrach Severus sie wieder und fragte sich, was mit Hermine los war. Sicher, sie hatte ihm schon immer die Stirn geboten, wenn sie es für nötig gehalten hatte; respektlos war sie aber nie geworden. Unwillkürlich beugte er sich hinunter zu ihrer Bank, stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab und starrte sie an.<br>„Mr. Snape!" beharrte Hermine und hielt seinem Blick stoisch stand.. „Hier werden alle Lehrer mit Mr., Miss oder Mrs. angesprochen." Bevor der Professor sie wieder unterbrechen konnte, sprach sie schnell weiter. „Ich habe letztes Jahr nichts gelernt, was Sie nicht bereits mit uns durchgenommen hatten." Unverständnis spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers wieder. „Bitte?" hakte er nach und vergaß glatt den Titel-Disput. „Sie belieben zu scherzen, Miss Granger!"  
>Hermine verzog das Gesicht zu einem kleinen, spöttischen Lächeln. „Habe mir mit Ihnen jemals einen Scherz erlaubt, Mr. Snape?"<br>Der Professor zwang sich zur Ruhe. Was sollte das heißen, sie hätte hier nichts Neues gelernt? Hinkten sie hier so hinter dem britischen Standart hinterher? Als wollte sie ihn bestätigen, hörte er Hermines Stimme, die ihn noch mehr zu verspotten schien. „Sie werden sehen, was ich meine, wenn Sie die Listen meiner Kommilitonen gesehen haben."  
>Der Professor stieß sich mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben ab und richtete sich wieder auf. „Seit wann sind Sie so geizig, wenn es darum geht, mit Ihrem Wissen glänzen zu können?" höhnte er, drehte sich um und ging betont gelassen zurück zu seinem Pult, ohne Hermine Gelegenheit zum antworten zu geben. Daher sah er auch nicht, dass sich das Mädchen zufrieden lächelnd zurücklehnte und ihm nachsah.<p>

Wie gebannt hatten ihre Mitschüler den kleinen Disput zwischen Hermine und dem neuen Lehrer verfolgt; mittlerweile war auch dem letzten klar, dass die beiden wohl eine besondere `Beziehung´ zueinander hatten. Hermine war es ziemlich egal, was alle anderen dachten; was für die Studenten in diesem Raum aussah wie eine kleine Plänkelei, war im Grunde genommen nicht weniger gewesen als ein Machtkampf. Mit Genugtuung hatte sie registriert, dass in Snape´s Augen – wenn auch nur kurz – Unsicherheit aufgeflackert war. In diesem kurzen Moment hatte sie in ihm lesen können wie in einem Buch: Was tat sie hier, was wusste sie, was er nicht wusste, und WAS zum Henker bildete sie sich ein, nicht vor ihm zu kuschen? Es war ihr schwer gefallen, ihn nicht anzugrinsen und zu sagen: die Welt hat sich weitergedreht!

Sie wunderte sich über sich selber; bis vor dieser Stunde hätte sie nicht mal ansatzweise sagen können, wie ihr Zusammentreffen mit Snape verlaufen würde. Nein, falsch: sie konnte sich durchaus an einer Hand ausrechnen, dass der Professor nicht gerade vor Freude an die Decke springen würde, wenn er sie sah. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich begegnet waren, hatte Hermine sich einen Blick von ihm eingefangen, der selbst über seine Verhältnisse hinausging. Tödlicher ging nicht, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen solchen Ausdruck in Snape´s Augen gesehen zu haben – und sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte bereits dessen gesamtes Repertoire erlebt in ihrer Schulzeit!

Seltsamerweise hatte der Professor keine Anwesenheitskontrolle gemacht am Anfang der Stunde, und so konnte Hermine sich in Ruhe an dessen Anwesenheit gewöhnen. Dabei wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie zwar nervös und aufgeregt war, aber es war eine andere Art von Nervosität und hatte nichts mehr gemeinsam mit dem Gefühl, dass sie all die Jahre in Gegenwart dieses Mannes beschlichen hatte.  
>Es war seltsam… irgendwie wie immer, und doch anders. Vielleicht lag das an den anderen Studenten; so etwas wie Snape hatten sie allem Anschein nach noch nie erlebt. Sicher, auch in den Staaten gab es strenge Lehrer, doch in dem ganzen Jahr, das sie nun bereits hier an der Uni war, hatte sie nicht erlebt, dass irgendein Lehrer eine solche Wirkung auf die Studenten gehabt hätte. Der Umgangston war eher locker, auch der gefürchteteste Lehrer hatte seine humorvollen Momente.<p>

Doch in dem Augenblick, da Professor Severus Snape den Raum betreten hatte, wurden alle im Raum auf einmal muckmäuschenstill und machten sich klein. Es war schlicht beeindruckend für Hermine, dabei war Snape sogar vergleichsweise recht umgänglich- jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, als er Hermine entdeckte, denn ab da sank seine Laune zusehends in den Keller.

Jetzt setzte er sich an seinen Pult und blätterte, scheinbar unbeeindruckt von dem vorangegangenen Gespräch mit ihr, in irgendwelchen Stapeln umher. Doch je mehr Papiere er durchsah, umso blasser wurde er. Hermine konnte nur vermuten, dass er in den anderen Klassen, die vor ihnen bereits hier ihren Kurs gehabt hatten, dieselbe Aufgabe gestellt hatte, und bereits einige der fertig gestellten Blätter vor sich liegen hatte. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie diese Studenten das so schnell bewerkstelligt haben sollten, aber das musste sie nicht interessieren.  
>Fakt war, dass Snape so langsam zu ahnen schien, was hier noch auf ihn zukommen würde – er tat ihr fast leid, als er mit einem fast verzweifelten Blick zu ihr aufsah. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute entschuldigend zurück. Da musste er jetzt durch.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Es gab normalerweise nicht viel, was Severus Snape aus der Bahn warf, aber es schien, als würde sein Aufenthalt in den USA unter genau diesem Stern stehen.  
>Zumindest kam ihm das in diesem Moment so vor, als er mit wachsender Ungläubigkeit Liste um Liste der Schüler überflog, die ihre Hausaufgaben bereits mehr schlecht als recht abgegeben hatten. Abgesehen von der Schlampigkeit der Ausführungen stach ihm vor allem eines ins Auge: jede Liste fing beim Buchstaben A an und führte sich dem ABC entsprechend fort bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sich der betreffende Student gerade lernstandsmäßig befand.<br>Er konnte es nicht fassen, das hier, wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, in der ersten Klasse bereits Tränke wie der *Amortentia* beigebracht wurden, während nur jene Studenten den einfachen Stärkungstrank erlernten, die sich dazu entschlossen, nach der Schule weiter zu lernen.

Ein melodischer Gong kündigte das Ende der Stunde an, doch Severus sah nur kurz auf. „Wer fertig ist, kann seine Arbeit direkt abgeben." ließ er die jungen Männer und Frauen wissen, die bereits ihre Sachen eingepackt hatten und nach und nach zur Tür strömten. Einige lieferten ihre Auflistung auch tatsächlich sofort ab, was der Professor missmutig zur Kenntnis nahm und die betreffenden Personen in Gedanken bereits als unfähig abhakte.  
>„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben bitte noch einen Moment."<p>

Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie die Augen verdrehte, obwohl er den Blick weiter auf die Arbeiten vor sich gesenkt hielt.  
>Erst, als der letzte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte Snape sich Hermine zu, die mit aufmüpfigem Gesicht neben seinem Schreibtisch stand und wartete. Entspannung und Ruhe vortäuschend, die er eigentlich überhaupt nicht empfand, lehnte der Professor sich im Stuhl zurück und blickte sie endlich an, ohne jedoch auch nur einen Ton zu sagen.<p>

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wartete noch einen Moment ab, doch als ihr Lehrer dann immer noch nichts sagte, reckte sie das Kinn. „Wollen Sie mich nur anschweigen, Mr. Snape, oder wollten Sie mir etwas sagen?" Um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich von ihm wieder einschüchtern lassen, auch wenn sein stechender Blick immer noch alles andere als angenehm war. „Wenn nicht, würde ich nur ungern wegen Nichts meine Stunde in Drachenkunde versäumen!"  
>„Drachenkunde? Interessant…" kommentierte Snape mit süffisantem Unterton. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie auch hier jedes Fach belegt hätten, dessen Sie habhaft werden können. Aber -" abwehrend hob er die Hand, um Hermines Antwort direkt im Keim zu ersticken, zu der sie bereits ansetzen wollte. „ ich habe Sie nicht hier behalten, um mit Ihnen ihr Pensum zu debattieren. Mich interessiert eher, wie ich zu der zweifelhaften Ehre komme, dass Sie unbedingt an genau derselben Universität studieren müssen, an der ich lehre?"<br>Snape beugte sich vor; in Kombination mit der Intensität, mit der er sie nun ansah, erinnerte er Hermine an einen Panther, der auf der Lauer lag, bereit, ihr bei der ersten falschen Bewegung – oder, in ihrem Fall, Antwort – an die Kehle zu springen.  
>„ Bitte WAS?" Empört stemmte die junge Frau die Hände in die Hüften, schnaubte und machte einen Schritt auf ihren Lehrer zu. „Also, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war ICH ja wohl VOR Ihnen auf dieser Uni!" Es war einfach unglaublich! Warf die Fledermaus ihr jetzt tatsächlich indirekt vor, sie wäre ihm nachgelaufen?<br>Diesmal war sie es, die keine Reaktion abwartete. „Ich hoffe, Sie entschuldigen mich jetzt; ich hab wirklich besseres zu tun als mit so einen Blödsinn anzuhören!" Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um wollte zur Tür hinaus, wurde jedoch von einem drohenden „MISS GRANGER!" aufgehalten. Hermine wirbelte wieder um die eigene Achse und entgegnete dem Blick wild und entschlossen, keine Sekunde länger als nötig hier zu bleiben. „WAS?" fauchte sie im selben Ton zurück.  
>„Sie vergessen sich, Miss Granger!" belehrte Snape sie ungehalten, stand auf und machte Anstalten, auf sie zu zukommen, doch Hermine schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Dann jedoch erwachte der Kampfgeist in ihr und sie straffte die Schultern.<br>„Hören Sie, MISTER Snape!" Hermine konnte kaum ihren Zorn beherrschen und wusste, dass das Zittern ihrer Stimme sie verriet. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum SIE sich ausgerechnet diese Universität ausgesucht haben, und ich werde Ihnen auch bestimmt nicht erzählen, warum ICH hier bin. Aber eines weiß ich: ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht wieder von oben herab von Ihnen behandeln lassen!" „Warum haben Sie sich dann überhaupt in meinen Unterricht eingeschrieben, wenn Sie neuerdings so empfindlich sind?" „DAS frage ich mich langsam allerdings auch!"  
>Damit ließ Hermine einen erstaunten Severus Snape stehen und verließ wutschnaubend den Raum.<p>

Die Tür fiel laut krachend ins Schloss. „Wie in alten Zeiten – man könnte fast glauben, wieder auf Hogwarts zu sein!" stellte er teils verwundert, teils amüsiert fest.  
>Hermine Granger hatte schon immer ein impulsives Temperament gehabt, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Freunde und Lehrer, ausgenommen Snape selber, für den es eines der größten Vergnügen gewesen war, das Mädchen zur Weißglut zu bringen. Mit zunehmendem Alter änderte sich das jedoch; Hermine wurde gelassener und ließ sich nicht mehr so leicht provozieren, so, wie vorhin, in der Stunde.<p>

Doch dass sie ihm derart offen die Stirn bot, das war neu und so überraschend, dass der Professor gar nicht dazu kam zu reagieren. Jetzt stand er da, schüttelte den Kopf und wusste nicht, ob er das nun als Unverschämt oder Mutig werten sollte. Eins stand fest: aus dem kleinen Mädchen mit den schiefen Zähnen und dem unzähmbaren Haaren war eine erwachsene Frau geworden. Plötzlich huschte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen über Snape´s Gesicht. *Mal schauen, wie schwer es sein kann, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen…* überlegte er; die Aussicht auf seine neue Aufgabe hob seine Laune augenblicklich an. Er packte alles zusammen, schob die Listen sorgfältig in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mittagsessen.

Kurz vor der Mensa fiel im die Drohung von Mae LaPunta ein, ihn auch heute Mittag mit ihrer Gesellschaft beehren zu wollen, doch nicht einmal das konnte Severus im Moment abschrecken. Dabei fiel ihm auf, daß er nicht einmal hätte sagen können, wie sie aussah. Sie hätte an ihm vorbei laufen können, er hätte sie nicht erkannt, da er beim Frühstück lediglich Augen für seine Listen gehabt hatte.  
>Mit ungewöhnlich guter Laune rauschte er in den großen Raum hinein, schnappte sich eins der Tabletts und stellte sich in die relativ kurze Schlange vor der Ausgabe. Während er wartete, sah er sich nach einem freien Tisch um und entdeckte auch einen ziemlich nah an der Tür.<p>

Er hatte Glück, denn als er endlich sein Essen hatte, war der Tisch immer noch frei. Der Professor setzte sich und begann zu essen. In seiner Hochstimmung vergrub er sich mal ausnahmsweise nicht hinter irgendwelchen Blättern oder Büchern, sondern beobachtete die Professoren, Lehrer und Studenten, die die Mensa langsam füllten, während er aß.

Snape führte gerade wieder die Gabel zum Mund, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine junge Frau herein kam, sich umsah und ihm direkt zuwinkte und ihn anlächelte. Bei ihrem Anblick blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen: das porzellanfarbene Gesicht wurde von dunkelroten Haaren umrahmt, die in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern flossen, und die grünen Augen, die ihn gerade ansahen, schickten sich an, bis in die tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele vordringen zu wollen. Die Welt schien sich langsamer zu drehen; nur dumpf drang die Geräuschkulisse noch zu ihm vor. Severus fühlte sich zurück versetzt, in eine Zeit, als das Leben noch einigermaßen lebenswert für ihn war, nur wegen ihr. Was sein Herz ihm eben kurz versagt hatte, wollte es jetzt mit aller Gewalt nachholen; es begann zu rasen, als hätte Snape gerade einen Hundert-Meter-Sprint hinter sich. Einzig zwei Grübchen, die ihr Lächeln betonten, bewahrten den Professor davor zu glauben, an Halluzinationen zu leiden. Die Frau, die da gerade vor ihm stand, hätte Lilly´s Schwester sein können. Am Morgen hatte er ihr kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt – geschweige denn genauer hingesehen. Was vielleicht auch besser war – wer wusste schon, ob er diese Situation so früh am Tag schon verkraftete hätte?

Langsam ließ er seine Gabel sinken und starrte die junge Frau unverwandt an, deren Gesicht langsam einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck annahm. „Mr. Snape? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? MR. SNAPE?" Sie war näher gekommen, und erst, als sie ihn so energisch ansprach, erkannte Severus ihre Stimme. Er schluckte und räusperte sich, ehe er mit belegter Stimme antwortete. „Ja – nein – ich meine…Entschuldigen Sie mich, Miss LaPunta, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich vergessen habe, etwas Wichtiges in meinem Labor ordnungsgemäß wegzuräumen." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, stürzte mit seinem kaum angerührten Essen zum Abräumwagen und verließ fluchtartig die Mensa.

Unbemerkt von ihrem Professor hatte Hermine mit Roger in der Schlange gestanden und die Szene beobachtet, die sich dort abgespielt hatte. „Was ist denn mit dem los?" wunderte sich ihr Kumpel und Hermine schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung…." antwortete sie; Snape´s Verhalten verwirrte sie, denn sie wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr dieser Wert darauf legte, nach außen keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber gerade eben hatte die junge Frau ernsthaft Sorge gehabt, ihr Lehrer würde ohnmächtig werden. Hermine betrachtete die Lehrerin, die vorhin noch mit Snape geredet hatte und wohl Gegenstand von dessen plötzlichen Abgang war, genauer. Sie wusste, dass Professor LaPunta für Lehrerin für Sport, Quidditch und Besenflug zuständig war, hatte aber bisher noch nie etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt und sich noch nicht so intensiv mit ihr beschäftigt. Doch jetzt, als sie sie genauer ansah, erinnerte die Frau sie an jemanden, aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, an wen. Nachdenklich rückte sie in der Schlange auf und ließ sich wahllos von irgendwelchem Essen aufschöpfen.  
>Snape´s Verhalten war ihr ein Rätsel.<p>

Unterdessen erlebte die University of American Witches and Wizards das erste Mal einen aufgebrachten Potionmaster, der ohne Rücksicht, blind vor Wut auf sich und die Welt, über den Campus stürmte immer noch dieses Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge und ständig dieselben Fragen im Kopf, die ihn quälten.  
>Warum? Warum tat es immer noch so weh? Nach all der langen Zeit? Warum konnte er nicht vergessen, warum durfte er nicht sterben, als er bereit dazu war? Hatte er nicht schon genug Buße getan? Musste ihn seine Vergangenheit bis hierher verfolgen?<br>Irgendwann registrierte er, dass ihm kalt wurde; er saß in seinem neuen Wohnzimmer, neben sich eine Flasche schweren, alten Whiskeys, die bereits zur Hälfte geleert war. Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, nur schwach leuchtete der Himmel noch rot am unteren Rand.

So blieb er bis tief in die Nacht hinein sitzen, dumpf vor sich hinbrütend und den Lauf der Sterne an sich vorbei ziehen lassend, bis Morpheus ein Einsehen hatte und ihn für diesen Tag von seiner Pein befreite.


	11. Chapter 11

Murrend warf sich Severus im Bett auf die andere Seite. Er war irgendwann in der Nacht ins Bett gestolpert, nachdem er zuvor im Sessel eingenickt war. Doch der Schlaf war nicht erholsam gewesen; immer wieder wurde er wach, und das war nicht dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben gewesen. Es waren die Gestalten aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihm auch hierher gefolgt waren, vorwurfsvoll und anklagend seine Träume heimsuchten.

Jetzt stahlen sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das gekippte Fenster, an das er in der Nacht nicht mehr gedacht hatte, und die Vögel begrüßten den neuen Tag mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Morgenkonzert – zumindest laut genug, um Snape endgültig zu wecken.

Seine Ambitionen für den Tag sanken rapide gegen Null, als ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, was ihn erwartete.  
>Studenten, denen die Grundlagen der Zauberbraukunst höchstwahrscheinlich gänzlich abgingen; ein Gör, dass er zu Recht für seine vertrackte Situation verantwortlich machte und – und das war etwas, was ihm wirklich Übelkeit bescherte – eine Frau, die Lilly Evans zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.<p>

Der Professor hatte am Vorabend lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er unter diesen Umständen wirklich bleiben sollte.  
>Wollte er sich das tatsächlich antun, Tag für Tag an sein Versagen erinnert zu werden? Er wusste nur zu gut, wie ihm das zusetzen würde; schon allein die Augen Harry Potters, die denen seiner Mutter bis ins kleinste Detail glichen, hatten ihn über Jahre hinweg daran erinnert, dass er ein Verräter war. Ein Verräter an der Frau, die er geliebt hatte.<br>Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Snape sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte. Es würde nichts bringen, weiter vor sich selbst fortzulaufen. Er hatte es jahrelang versucht, nur um am Ende festzustellen, dass es ihm nichts gebracht hatte. Also hatte er beschlossen, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen und sich dem zu stellen, was ihm scheinbar zugedacht war.

Soweit die Theorie, die im Whiskey-umnebelten Verstand auch durchaus Hand und Fuß hatte und durchführbar zu sein schien.  
>Doch jetzt, im Licht des anbrechenden Morgen, war Severus nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das packen würde. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, rieb sich den letzten Rest Schlaf aus den Augen und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser, aber die Zweifel waren natürlich immer noch da.<p>

„Mit Verlaub – du siehst beschissen aus!" höhnten ihm die Worte des Spiegels entgegen. „Danke für das Kompliment!" gab Severus schlecht gelaunt zurück und rieb mit dem Ärmel über das Glas. Doch das beschlug direkt wieder. „Das war kein Kompliment, sondern eine Tatsache."  
>„Tatsache ist, dass DU gleich noch viel bescheidener aussiehst, wenn du nicht bald dein vermaledeites Mundwerk hältst!" Darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, doch der Spiegel wurde komplett blind, was der Professor als schmollen wertete. „Ich würde gerne einen, nur EINEN einzigen vernünftigen Grund wissen, warum man euch erfunden hat." fluchte Snape vor sich hin, während er sich zornig die Zähne putzte.<p>

Eine viertel Stunde später versuchte er verzweifelt, seiner Nervosität Herr zu werden. Er stand draußen vor dem Gebäude, in dem die Mensa untergebracht war, nicht weit weg im Schatten eines wuchtigen Oleanders, dessen üppige Blütenpracht einen betörenden Duft verströmte. Um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, sich verstecken zu wollen, musterte er jeden Student, der an ihm vorbei kam, scharf und tat so, als wäre er die Aufsicht.  
>Nachdem er in der vergangenen Nacht erst ausgiebig in Selbstmitleid gebadet hatte, überlegte er nun, was er tun wollte.<p>

Mae´s Ähnlichkeit mit Lilly war ein Schock für ihn gewesen. Doch im Licht des neuen Tages taten sich diesbezüglich für ihn ungeahnte Möglichkeiten auf.  
>Was sprach dagegen, sich selbst zu therapieren? Warum nicht einfach mal alles auf eine Karte setzen und herausfinden, welche Wege ihm offen standen? Hatte er nicht lange genug unter seinem damaligem Fehler gelitten?<br>Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, dass er sich ausgerechnet für die Universität entschieden hatte, an der diese – zugegeben bemerkenswerte – Frau arbeitete. Severus war kein gläubiger Mensch, das einzige, woran er glaubte, war er selber und das, was er sich zutraute. Doch seit dem gestrigen Tag war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es so etwas wie das Schicksal nicht doch gab. Und wenn ja: was wollte es ihm damit sagen?

Unter dem Einfluss von zuviel Alkohol war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass besagtes Schicksal ihn weiterhin verhöhnen wollte - erst in Gestalt dieses Mädchens, dass ihn nicht nur die letzten Jahre mehr als einmal bis zur Weißglut getrieben hatte mit seiner besserwisserischen Art, sondern ihm obendrein auch noch die Genugtuung geraubt hatte, zu sterben, als ihm danach war. Als würde das noch nicht reichen, so bildete er sich das in seiner geistigen Umnachtung ein, wurde ihm als Sahnehäubchen auch noch Mae präsentiert.

Nun gut, jetzt war er wieder im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte und er würde das tun, was er immer getan hatte: er würde seine Probleme angehen und sie lösen. Mit klarem Verstand, kühler Analyse und taktischer Planung war jeder noch so unmöglich erscheinenden Situation beizukommen.  
>Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte er sich unsicher bei dem Gedanken, dieser Frau wieder zu begegnen. Er hatte Jahre damit zugebracht, einem Mädchen nachzutrauern, die ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten zu sein schien. Es war Snape klar, dass Mae LaPunta davon nichts wissen konnte, aber er hatte keinen Plan, wie er sich der Lehrerin gegenüber jetzt noch unbefangen verhalten sollte.<p>

Schließlich straffte er doch die Schultern und legte den Rest des Weges zurück.  
>Snape war schon fast enttäuscht, dass die Lehrerin noch nirgends zu sehen war; stattdessen stand plötzlich – wie aus dem Nichts – Hermine hinter ihm. Sie sah durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Der Professor runzelte die Stirn und war versucht, sie zurechtzuweisen, doch seine ehemalige Schülerin und jetzige Studentin wandte sich brüsk ab und drückte einem jungen Mann hinter sich ihr Tablett in die Hand mit den Worten: „Bring mir das Übliche mit, die Luft hier ist unerträglich!" Damit verschwand sie in der hintersten Ecke der Mensa und setzte sich an einen Tisch, an dem bereits mehrere Leute saßen und sie herzlich begrüßten.<p>

„Da haben Sie ja gestern ganze Arbeit geleistet, Mr. Snape." bemerkte der Mann, der jetzt ungeschickt mit zwei Tabletts hantieren musste und unsicher die Auslage begutachtete, ohne seinen Gesprächspartner anzusehen. „So kenn ich Hermine gar nicht."  
>„Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen sie auch nicht wirklich so kennen, wie ich es tue!" ätzte Snape, langte nach einem Apfel und zwei Scheiben Toast und packte sie Roger auf den Teller für Hermine. Der sah erstaunt auf, was Severus mit einem lapidaren „Nach sieben Jahren weiß man halt, was die Schüler mögen." kommentierte. Roger stellte noch ein paar weitere Sachen dazu, die der Professor begutachtete, um dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, den Tee mit Kaffee zu tauschen.<br>Anschließend suchte er sich seine Sachen aus und verschwand grußlos an einen freien Tisch.

Roger hatte schlussendlich eingesehen, dass er unmöglich mit zwei Tabletts laufen konnte und daher kurzerhand sowohl seine als auch Hermine´s Frühstück zusammen auf eins gepackt. „Du glaubst auch, ich hätte beim Essen nichts anderes zu tun, als mir einzuprägen, was du üblicherweise isst, was?" zog er seine Freundin auf, als er zu ihr zurückkehrte. Hermine musterte die Teller, nahm sich das, was für sie gedacht war und würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast?" entgegnete sie bissig. „Ist doch alles richtig." „Ja, aber auch nur, weil dein Professor mir auf die Sprünge geholfen hat!" „Er ist nicht MEIN Professor!" fauchte Hermine und ging in Angriffsstellung: das Kinn trotzig nach vorn gereckt, die Hände auf den Tisch gestemmt und ihre Augen waren kurz davor, Davis mit Blitzen zu erschlagen.  
>Der hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wouhwouhwouh, Mine, lass mich am leben." Er setzte sich, schenkte ihnen beiden einen Kaffee ein und wollte gerade weiter reden, als Betty ihm zuvor kam. „Seit wann bist du so empfindlich?" fragte sie irritiert und besah sich ihre Freundin eingehend.<br>*Ja, seit wann?* stellte Hermine sich dieselbe Frage.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, von Snape nicht mehr aus der Ruhe gebracht zu werden. Die erste Stunde bei ihm verlief absolut in ihrem Sinn. Sie hatte ihm Paroli geboten, ohne am Ende als Verliererin da zu stehen. Es lief so gut, dass sie hätte misstrauisch werden müssen; und tatsächlich behielt Snape sie nach der Stunde da, nur, um ihr einen so bescheuerten Vorwurf zu machen, dass sie einen Moment geschwankt hatte, ob sie sich nun vor Lachen ausschütten oder aber wütend werden sollte. Den Ausschlag gab das Gesicht des Professors, der ein solch ernstes Gesicht gemacht hatte, dass Hermine schlagartig klar wurde, dass er diese Frage ganz bestimmt nicht rhetorisch gemeint hatte.  
>Das war der Augenblick, in dem sie alle Vorsätze vergaß und nach alter Manier auf Snape´s Provokation angesprungen war. Okay, sie hatte sich ganz gut gehalten, war nicht vor Zorn in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte sich trotz allem recht sachlich ausgedrückt. Trotzdem ärgerte sie sich in Grund und Boden darüber, dass Severus Snape es immer noch fertig brachte, sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit derart auf die Palme zu bringen. Also hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihn in Zukunft nach Möglichkeit zu ignorieren, was sie dann vorhin auch genauso umgesetzt hatte.<p>

Die Reaktionen ihrer Freunde waren selbst in Hermine´s Augen absolut verständlich. Sie kannten die Engländerin nur gut gelaunt und absolut souverän, egal, was passierte.  
>Hermine seufze verhalten und sah ihre Freunde entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid; Snape ist immer noch ein rotes Tuch für mich." „Und warum verteidigst du ihn dann so vehement, wie letztens?" fragte Ian verwundert und biss in sein Brötchen. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung…" Sie zog ein Schulbuch hervor und machte den anderen damit unmissverständlich klar, dass das Thema für sie beendet war und sie nicht gestört werden wollte.<br>Ratlos sahen die drei anderen sich an, zogen ebenfalls die Schultern hoch und widmeten sich wieder anderen Themen.  
>Nach einer Weile wurde Hermine von Betty angestupst. „Guck mal da, dein Professor." gluckste sie und zeigte in die Richtung, die sie meinte. „Da hat die gute LaPunta scheinbar mal wieder eine gute Partie im Auge."<p>

Scheinbar desinteressiert folgte Hermine´s Blick dem Zeigefinger ihrer Freundin und riss die Augen auf. Gerade war die Lehrerin zu Snape an den Tisch getreten und wurde von diesem galant und freudig begrüßt. Er stand sogar auf und lud sie förmlich ein, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Und erst die Mimik, die er dazu an den Tag legte. Snape und freundlich und zuvorkommend? Hermine verstand zwar die Welt nicht mehr, aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder. Jetzt war ihre Neugier geweckt. „Gute Partie?" hakte sie nach. „Was meinst du damit?"  
>Betty beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr hinüber, ehe sie leise antwortete. „Nun, unsre gute Mae hat eine Schwäche für Männer mit dickem Geldbeutel, vorzugsweise ältere. Der Letzte, den sie hatte, ist erst vor gut einem Jahr zu Grabe getragen worden und hat aus ihr eine vermögende Witwe gemacht." „Betty, du bist geschmacklos!" rügte Roger sie und erntete einen unschuldigen Blick. „Warum? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit!"<br>Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah sich Mae LaPunta nun das erste Mal genau an. Bisher hatte sie mit ihr nichts zu tun gehabt und hatte auch nicht vor, dies zu ändern. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete sie die Szene, die sich ihr bot, und das Gefühl, das diese Frau sie an jemanden erinnerte, verstärkte sich zusehends. Als die Lehrerin dann auf einmal lachend die Haare nach hinten warf, fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Hektisch kramte sie in ihrer Tasche und zog den Tagespropheten vom Vortag hervor, in dem mal wieder von einem Prozess gegen einen Todesser berichtet wurde. Diese Gelegenheit wurde so gut wie jedes Mal dazu genutzt, um den geneigten Lesern die gesamte Geschichte um Harry Potter in Erinnerung zu rufen. Begleitet wurde dieser Bericht von einem Bild der Potters, als Harry gerade ein knappes halbes Jahr alt war. „Ich glaub es ja nicht!" murmelte sie entsetzt; ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder von dem Bild in der Zeitung zu der Lehrerin am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Was ist los?" wollte Betty wissen und versuchte, einen Blick auf das Foto zu erhaschen, doch Hermine schlug den Propheten zu, ehe sie etwas hatte sehen können. „Also…ich weiß nicht, wer mir gerade mehr Leid tun soll? Snape? Oder die LaPunta?"  
>Die verständnislosen Blicke ihrer Freunde ignorierend, stand sie auf und wandte sich mit einem „Ich glaub, mir wird gleich schlecht!" zum gehen.<br>Und tatsächlich war ihr der Anblick eines fast schon schmachtenden Severus Snape ein wenig zu viel so früh am Morgen.


	12. Chapter 12

_So, man glaubt es kaum, aber auch hier geht es nun endlich weiter ^^_  
><em>Fragt mich nicht, warum ich nicht weiter hochgeladen habe...irgendwie...vielleicht, weil so wenig Resonanz kam und ich in dem Moment Bestätigung gebraucht hätte...<em>  
><em>Naja, wie auch immer, inzwischen sind 63 Kapitel fertig, die Geschichte aber noch lange nicht zuende, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir verzeihen würdet ^^<em>

Hätte Hermine ihren Professor wirklich so gut gekannt, wie sie glaubte, wäre ihr aufgefallen, daß dessen Lächeln nicht die Augen erreichte.  
>Nachdem Mae sich gesetzt hatte, ließ auch Snape sich wieder nieder. Seine gesamte Gefühlswelt stand Kopf in ihrer Gegenwart, doch er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn er sich dadurch von seinem Plan abbringen lassen würde. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass dies nicht die Frau war, die sein Leben in den letzten Jahren bestimmt hatte, und sein Ziel war, auch sein Herz davon zu überzeugen. Mae LaPunta könnte seine Chance sein, sich von Lilys Geist zu befreien. WIE er das anstellen sollte, war ihm zwar noch ein Rätsel, aber er hatte nicht vor, sich nach altbewährter Art zu verkriechen und mit sich und der Welt zu hadern.<p>

„Ich möchte mich in aller Form für mein unhöfliches Verschwinden gestern entschuldigen, Miss LaPunta." startete er den Versuch, eine vernünftige Konversation zuwege zu bringen. Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln ihrerseits war der Dank. „Nun, ich denke, Sie sind nicht von der Sorte Mann, der eine Frau ohne guten Grund stehen lässt?" schmeichelte Mae, sah ihn unverwandt an und schien eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Nein, wirklich nicht!" bestätigte Severus und nahm sich ein Toast, ehe er ihren Blick erwiderte und zerknirscht tat. „Mir fehlt noch die Routine hier, daher hatte ich einen Trank vergessen, der noch versorgt werden musste. Leider fiel mir das erst in dem Moment ein, als Sie erschienen sind."  
>Auch Mae hatte mit dem Frühstück begonnen; bei seinen letzten Worten blickte sie erstaunt auf. „Ich erinnere Sie also an Ihre Zaubertränke?" fragte sie belustigt nach und gab Milch über ihr Müsli. „Bei jedem anderen wäre ich jetzt wohl beleidigt, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie bekanntermaßen für ihren Beruf leben, nehme ich dies als Kompliment auf." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und fing an, ihr Müsli zu löffeln. Snape lachte leise und blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig.<p>

Erstaunlicherweise schien die Lehrerin nicht darauf aus zu sein, ihn in ein tief greifendes Gespräch zu verwickeln. Allenthalben fragte sie ihn danach, wie es auf Hogwarts war und wie sich die Schule von der Universität unterschied, was der Professor diplomatisch geschickt mit ein paar nichts sagenden Worten erklärte – frei nach dem Motto: Wenn du nichts Gutes dazu zu sagen hast, dann sag besser gar nichts. Hätte ihm jemand vor wenigen Tagen gesagt, dass er seine ehrliche Meinung dermaßen zurückhalten würde, hätte er demjenigen gepflegt etwas erzählt.  
>Nachdem Mae´s Fragen soweit beantwortet waren, verlief der Rest des Frühstücks in überraschend angenehmen Schweigen.<br>Als er fertig war, stand Snape auf und verneigte sich galant. „Ihre Gesellschaft war mir ein Vergnügen!" versicherte er Mae und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Moment durchblicken, was er in Wirklichkeit dachte – nämlich, dass er, vor allem so früh am Morgen, lediglich eine Gesellschaft ertrug: seine Eigene. Doch er hatte sich nun vorgenommen, seines eigenen Schicksals Schmied zu sein und das hieß, dass er auch Opfer bringen musste. Mal wieder, wie er fand, aber diesmal war das Ziel lediglich ihm allein geschuldet.  
>Erleichtert, diese erste Hürde genommen zu haben, verließ der Professor gemäßigten Schrittes das Gebäude und hielt auf sein eigenes zu.<p>

In Gedanken versunken lief Hermine die kurze Strecke zu ihrem ersten Kurs, blieb aber dann auf halbem Weg stehen und setzte sich auf eine Bank.  
>Sie war sich gerade nicht sicher, was sie mehr irritierte: ihre eigene Blindheit gegenüber der Ähnlichkeit der Lehrerin zu Harrys Mutter, oder das seltsame und vor allem untypische Verhalten des Professors?<br>Wie um alles in der Welt hatte es ihr nicht auffallen können, dass hier praktisch Lilys Zwilling durch die Gegend lief? Sicher, sie konnte es damit entschuldigen, dass sie Harrys Eltern nur von Fotos kannte, aber im Gegensatz zu den starren Muggelbildern gaben die bewegten Fotos der magischen Welt meist ein verblüffend realistisches Bild der Personen wieder, die sie darstellten. Eine weitere Ausrede wäre, dass sie nie einen Kurs bei Mae LaPunta belegt und damit keinen weiteren Kontakt zu gehabt hatte.  
>Dennoch – sie waren sich tagtäglich begegnet; durch Rogers Vorliebe für alles, was mit Sport zu tun hatte, waren sogar ein, zwei kurze Gespräche drin gewesen, wenn sie ihn vom Training abgeholt hatte.<p>

Hermine nagte unschlüssig an ihrem Daumennagel. Sollte sie Harry anrufen und es ihm sagen? Eigentlich brannte sie vor Neugier auf seine Reaktion, zumal sie unbedingt wissen wollte, ob die Potters vielleicht entfernte Verwandte in den Staaten hatten. Eventuell war dies die Erklärung…  
>Und wenn nicht? Als seine Freundin konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass es ihn belasten würde, wenn er ebenfalls nichts von der Existenz dieser Frau wusste.<p>

Ein einzelner Gongschlag erinnerte die trödelnden Studenten daran, dass die erste Stunde in fünf Minuten beginnen würde, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, in ihren Kurs zu gehen.  
>Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie noch einmal Snape, der der Sportlehrerin verzückt den Stuhl zurecht rückte und ihr ein Lächeln schenkte, dass bestenfalls als schleimig bezeichnet werden konnte – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Snape überhaupt einmal anders gelächelt hätte als boshaft oder gemein. Oder verschlagen. Oder hinterhältig. Er hatte alle Versionen von Grinsen und Lächeln auf Lager, die einen das Fürchten lehren konnten. Aber nie und nimmer hätte sie ihm was anderes zugetraut.<br>Langsam wurde ihr die Sache unheimlich und sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, Snape Recht zu geben, wenn er andeutete, dass es kein Zufall war, dass sich ihre Wege schon wieder kreuzten. Aber welchen Sinn sollte das haben? Und wo passte die Lehrerin da ins Bild?

Ratlos blieb sie sitzen, wo sie war und rang mit sich und der Frage, ob sie Harry nun anrufen sollte oder nicht. Ihre berühmt-berüchtigte Neugier war jetzt geweckt, und irgendwo musste sie ja anfangen, wenn sie herausfinden wollte, was das alles bedeutete. Am Ende entschied der Blick auf ihre Uhr, dass der Anruf noch bis zum Abend warten musste, da ihr Kumpel jetzt sicherlich selig am schlummern sein würde.  
>Seufzend nahm sie ihre Tasche, erhob sich und eilte zu ihrem Kurs, der bereits in vollem Gange war.<p>

Unterdessen war Snape eingefallen, dass er eigentlich noch etwas mit dem Rektor besprechen wollte. Daher schlug er nun den Weg zum Hauptgebäude ein, in dem dessen Büro untergebracht war, und wurde von den Sekretärinnen dort mit einem frostigen Blick begrüßt, ehe sich die Damen wieder ihren Arbeiten zuwandten. *Aha…die Buschtrommeln funktionieren also einwandfrei hier!* Mit einem unverbindlichen Nicken grüßte er zurück und stellte sich an den Tresen, der den Raum in zwei Teile trennte und dem Wartenden wahrscheinlich das Gefühl eines Bittstellers geben sollte, was den Professor freilich mehr als kalt ließ. „Wären Sie so freundlich, Mr. Johnson davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ich eine Unterredung mit ihm wünsche?" Er hatte niemanden speziell angesprochen, doch seinem Ton war unschwer zu entnehmen, dass es weniger eine Bitte als mehr eine Forderung war.  
>Unbeirrt führten die Frauen ihre Tätigkeiten fort, ohne Snape auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er wartete eine Minute, dann noch eine weitere. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, verfinsterte seine Miene sich zusehends, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er anfing, ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln auf den Tresen zu trommeln. Keine Reaktion auf der anderen Seite.<p>

Nur mühsam gelang es dem Professor, sich im Zaum zu halten, als er schließlich noch einmal sein Anliegen vortrug. „Läge es eventuell … nicht, dass ich Sie in ihrer mit Sicherheit absolut wichtigen Arbeit unterbrechen wollte … aber vielleicht läge es DOCH vielleicht im Bereich des Möglichen, dass eine von Ihnen ihren reizenden Hintern zu ihrem Chef bewegen und ihm mitteilen könnte, dass ich ihn sprechen möchte?" Mit jedem Wort, jeder Silbe wurde Severus ätzender, und als sich am Ende immer noch keine der Sekretärinnen mit ihm zu befassen gedachte, platze ihm der Kragen. „HEUTE NOCH, wenn ich bitten darf!" bellte er und stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass dies zu wirken schien.  
>Bedächtig erhob sich eine der Damen, stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und schleuderte ihm Blitze entgegen, die jeden halbwegs vernünftigen Menschen hätte drei Schritte rückwärts gehen lassen.<br>„Das Wort BITTE scheint in Ihrem Wortschatz wohl nicht zu existieren, oder?" hielt sie ihm entgegen, ihre Wut nur halbwegs unter Kontrolle.  
>„Falls es Ihnen in Ihrem unermesslich emsigen hantieren entgangen sein sollte, Misses: ich habe meine Bitte durchaus anständig vorgetragen." entgegnete Snape gelassen, doch bei ihren nächsten Worten fiel ihm nichts mehr ein.<p>

„DAS nennen Sie anständig?" Die Zauberin richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und machte eine unmissverständliche Geste Richtung Tür. „Das üben wir aber noch mal!" ätzte sie nun zurück.  
>„Bitte?" fragte Snape pikiert.<br>Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, dass sich eine der angrenzenden Türen öffnete, doch er ließ die Zauberin auf der anderen Seite nicht aus den Augen. Von den anderen hörte er verhaltenes Kichern, und er verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust; einerseits, um klar zu machen, dass er auf keinen Fall dieser Aufforderung nachkommen würde, andererseits, um sie nicht alle in kleine weiße Mäuse zu verwandeln – das wäre schlicht unter seiner Würde.  
>„Gehen Sie raus, klopfen Sie an, wie es sich gehört und fragen Sie anständig und mit manierlichem Ton, ob der Rektor zu sprechen ist." Langsam und bedächtig, als wäre der Professor schwer von Begriff, erklärte die Frau, was sie von ihm erwartete, was dieser lediglich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und überheblichem Grinsen quittierte. „Dann können Sie auch erwarten, dass man Sie respektvoll behandelt."<br>„Dasselbe kann ich auch von Ihnen-" Bevor der Professor dazu kam, auszusprechen, was er dachte, wurde er rüde unterbrochen.

"Dürfte ich gütigerweise erfahren, aus welchem Grund hier rumgebrüllt wird wie in einem Affenhaus?" Snape drehte sich überrascht zu der Stimme um, die zwar nicht laut, aber glockenklar durch den Raum schallte. Sie gehörte zu einer älteren Frau, die kerzengerade in der Tür stand und alle Anwesenden, einschließlich Severus, mit einem Blick bedachte, der einem unwillkürlich das Gefühl gab, etwas ausgefressen zu haben. Selbst der Professor war für einen Augenblick versucht, verschämt die Augen niederzuschlagen und den Kopf einzuziehen, ehe er sich darauf besann, wer er war und wozu er hier stand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese Frau war, doch sie machte den Eindruck, als wäre sie es gewohnt, dass man ihr widerspruchslos gehorchte. Ihre Eisblauen Augen wanderten forschend von ihm zur Sekretärin und wieder zurück, die Hände vor sich zusammengelegt. „Nun?"

Beinahe gleichzeitig begannen er und die Sekretärin, ihre Version der Dinge zu schildern.  
>„Er kam hier rein und hat uns rumkommandiert wie seine persönlichen Haussklaven!"<br>„Die Damen waren der Meinung, mich und meine Bitte geflissentlich ignorieren zu müssen!"  
>"Das war alles, aber keine-"<br>„Wenn Sie sich die Mühe gemacht-"  
>„Sie glauben wohl, sie seien-"<br>„RUHE!" Wieder ruckten die Köpfe herum. Snape selbst war wenig beeindruckt; er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, zu keinem Zeitpunkt hatte er auch nur ansatzweise die Stimme erhoben – was man von der Frau auf der anderen Seite des Tresens nicht gerade behaupten konnte „Sally, Sie begeben sich bitte wieder an Ihre Arbeit. Mr. Snape, folgen Sie mir bitte!"  
>Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte die Frau sich um und betrat wieder den Raum, aus dem sie gekommen war.<br>Severus und Sally warfen sich noch giftige Blicke zu, ehe er sich abwandte und der anderen Frau folgte.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Snape!" Mit einer einladenden Geste hieß die Frau ihn, sich zu setzen, doch der Professor blieb stur stehen.  
>„Nehmen Sie es mir bitte nicht übel, Madam, aber -" Snape riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als er schon wieder unterbrochen wurde.<br>„Mr. Snape, es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass Sie eigentlich mit zu sprechen wünschen – Sie haben Ihren Wunsch ja schließlich laut genug kundgetan. Was auch immer Sie mit ihm zu regeln haben, können Sie auch mit mir tun, ich bin die Konrektorin dieser Universität und habe jede Befugnis, die der Rektor auch hat. Gestatten Sie, mich vorzustellen: Regina O´Donnell!" Sie reichte ihm förmlich die Hand, und sprach ohne Unterbrechung weiter, während sie sich begrüßten. „ Bedauerlicherweise konnte ich Sie bei Ihrer Ankunft nicht ebenfalls begrüßen, da ich nicht abkömmlich war, aber seien Sie versichert: Ihr Ruf ist ihnen vorausgeeilt. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich bitte, Sie machen mich nervös!"  
>Wider Willen kam Snape dieser Aufforderung nach. „Sehr nett, Sie kennen zulernen, Mrs O´Donnell-" „MISS O´Donnell! Und wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich gerne dieses Gespräch eröffnen, ehe Sie mir ihr Anliegen vortragen."<p>

Eine unmissverständliche Warnung lag in den Augen und der Haltung der Konrektorin, die nicht einmal Snape ignorieren konnte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber diese Frau erinnerte ihn an den Eindruck, den Narcissa Malfoy gerne nach außen zu Schau trug: Kühl, beherrscht, jederzeit Herrin der Lage und – vor allem – gewohnt, dass man ihr überall und immer Folge leistete.  
>Der Raum, in den sie ihn geführt hatte, glich eher einem kleinen Salon: elegante Möbel aus der Biedermeier-Zeit, Samttapeten und dickfloriger Teppich. Sie saßen an einem kleinen Tischchen mit passenden Sesseln und die Rektorin schlug nun damenhaft die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Hände auf den Knien.<br>„Ich bin kein Freund davon, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, Mr. Snape, also sage ich es rundheraus:  
>Sie befinden sich hier nicht auf Hogwarts! Dort mag es vielleicht üblich gewesen zu sein, dass man ihre menschenverachtende Ader stillschweigend ignoriert, wenn nicht gar toleriert hat. Man mag es – in Anbetracht der Umstände – eventuell sogar noch nachvollziehen können. Es gibt jedoch keinerlei Grund, warum sie Ihre Marotten hier weiterpflegen sollten. SETZEN SIE SICH!"<p>

Mit herablassender Miene war Severus aufgestanden und hatte sich hinter den Stuhl gestellt. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich auf diesem Niveau mit ihnen unterhalten muss. Welche Marotten ich wo pflege und warum, ist allein meine Sache." Er musterte Regina O´Donnell kühl, die ihrerseits das Kinn hervorreckte, bereit, ihm jederzeit zu widersprechen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag!"  
>„Setzen Sie sich BITTE wieder hin, Mr. Snape!" Miss O´Donnell sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Wenn Ihnen daran gelegen ist, hier weiter beschäftigt zu bleiben, sollten Sie sich setzen!"<br>„Tse!" Mit einem hämischen Grinsen griff der Professor in seinen Umhang, zog die Broschüre über die Universität hervor und warf sie der Konrektorin auf den Schoss. „Und wenn die UAWW weiter mit meinem Namen glänzen will, täten Sie gut daran, mir ein wenig entgegen zu kommen. Sie hätte es bitter nötig, würde ich meinen!" konterte er.  
>Mit einem beiläufigen Blick auf das kleine Heftchen seufzte Miss O´Donnell und hob bedauernd die Schultern. „Tja, sieht aus, als hätten wir eine Patt-Situation."<p>

Eine gute Stunde später verließ ein mittelmäßig gelaunter Zaubertrankmeister wieder das Hauptgebäude.  
>Er hatte zwar seine Forderungen soweit zu seiner Zufriedenheit durchsetzen können, musste im Gegenzug allerdings auch einige Zugeständnisse machen. So war es eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. Er hatte vorgehabt, den Rektor ein wenig unter Druck zu setzen, da dieser, ohne Snapes Einverständnis, mit dessen Namen in der Broschüre warb. Stattdessen sah er sich kurzzeitig der Möglichkeit eines Rauswurfs gegenüber, was ihn dazu Zwang, umzudisponieren.<br>Quitt pro Quo war diese Devise gewesen, alles, was er haben wollte, hatte seinen Preis, und er hatte hart verhandeln müssen mit O´Donnell. Mit dem anderen Kasper wäre es leichter gewesen, dessen war er sicher. Aber die Konrektorin war härter als Stahl.  
>Im Endeffekt bekam er aber doch, was er wollte:<br>Die Stundenpläne wurden samt und sonders umgeworfen, damit der Professor pro Tag nur noch zwei Kurse hatte, dafür jeden davon für volle vier Stunden, damit auch anspruchsvollere Tränke gebraut werden konnten.  
>Ferner konnte er aus den bestehenden Kursen die vielversprechendsten Studenten auswählen und sie dementsprechend expliziter fördern.<br>Als er sich dafür einen Assistenten wünschte, biss er das erste Mal auf Granit. Dafür würden die vorhandenen Mittel nicht reichen; er solle sich den besten Studenten heraussuchen und diesen als Gehilfen unterweisen. *Berauschende Aussicht!* hatte der Professor gedacht, denn ihm war klar, dass dazu nur eine in Frage kam. Aber eher würde er Nachtschichten einlegen, als dass er dies zuließ.  
>Im Gegenzug hatte Snape zukünftig höflich, zuvorkommend und nett zu Studenten und Angestellten gleichermaßen zu sein; der Unterricht war von dieser Regelung ausgeschlossen, da er sein Gegenüber davon überzeugen konnte, dass es in seinem Fach äußerster Konzentration und Disziplin bedurfte, sollten keine gravierenden Unfälle geschehen.<br>Noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten wurden besprochen, ehe sich der Professor und die resolute Dame voneinander verabschiedeten.

Während er sich nun endgültig auf dem Weg zu seinem Labor befand, hatte er das Gefühl, beschnitten worden und nicht mehr er selbst zu sein.  
>„Grundgütiger Merlin, warum tue ich mir DAS an?"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Und weiter gehts ^^_  
><em>Lieber Gast-Reviewer, ich werde mir Mühe geben, es nicht mehr soweit kommen zu lassen :)<em>  
><em>Hoffe, meine Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin.<em>

* * *

><p>Dumpf vor sich hinbrütend blätterte Snape ein ums andere Mal die Listen durch, auf denen seine Kurse und die teilnehmenden Studenten verzeichnet standen. Er hatte heute auf das Mittagessen in der Mensa verzichtet, um die neuen Stundenpläne auszuarbeiten, damit er sie Johnson vorlegen konnte.<br>Doch aus irgendeinem Grund bekam er es nicht mehr zusammen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte sich doch bereits alles genaustens im Kopf zurecht gelegt, die Pläne schon bis ins kleinste Detail fertig gehabt! Warum passte es nicht?

Wieder nahm er die Listen zur Hand und glich sie mit dem Wochenplan ab, den er aufgestellt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er einen oder zwei Kurse doppelt eingetragen?  
>Doch egal, wie oft er nachsah, es blieb dabei: er hatte zwei Kurse, die er nicht unterbringen konnte.<br>Verärgert schmiss er die Feder auf den Schreibtisch und sah zu, wie die Tinte herauslief und einen unschönen Klecks auf dem Pergament hinterließ.

Wie konnte er sich so verzählt haben? Seiner Berechnung nach hätte er zehn Kurse pro Woche je vier Stunden; also fünf für den allgemeinen Unterricht und noch mal jeweils fünf für die besten aus den jeweiligen Kursen. Wo kam plötzlich der sechste Kurs her? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, diese Liste bisher gesehen zu haben…? Einer inneren Eingebung folgend zog er seinen bisherigen Stundenplan aus dem Wust aus Pergamenten. Prompt löste sich das Rätsel dieses ominösen Kurses in Wohlgefallen auf. Er fand freitags statt, sollte aus Schülern bestehen, die sich auf Zaubertränke spezialisieren wollten und aus diesem Grund bereits einen ganzen Tag zur Verfügung gestellt bekamen.

Severus erinnerte sich: als er diese Begründung das erste Mal gelesen hatte, hatte er verächtlich geschnaubt und diesen Kurs als nicht existent abgehakt, da ER, und NUR ER, beschloss, wer gut genug war, um diesen Weg einschlagen zu können.  
>Da war er also, der Kurs, der zuviel war; auf die anderen Vorlesungen aufteilen konnte er ihn nicht, das würde der Qualität seines Unterrichts erheblichen Abbruch tun, da zu viele Schüler in einem Kurs kontraproduktiv waren.<p>

Ein lautes Klopfen an seine Haustür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken; widerwillig stand er auf und löste die Schutzvorrichtungen gegen unbefugtes Eindringen von der Tür. Gleichzeitig glitt er die Treppe hinunter und ließ die Tür aufspringen, als er entdeckte, wer ihn da besuchen kam.

„Ich habe Sie beim Mittagessen vermisst, Mr. Snape." Mae war bereits in den Gang getreten und hielt einen Teller in der einen Hand, eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläsern in der anderen. „Da ich mir dachte, dass Sie vielleicht viel zu tun haben könnten, habe ich mir erlaubt, Ihnen eine Kleinigkeit vorbeizubringen. Schliesslich will auch ein großer Geist genährt werden." gurrte sie und lächelte den Professor mit vertrauensseligem Blick von unten an.  
>Ehe Snape, der immer noch auf den untersten Treppenstufen stand und überlegte, was er davon halten sollte, reagieren könnte, war die Lehrerin bereits an ihm vorbei geschlüpft und stieg die Treppe hinauf. „Nun kommen Sie schon, sonst wird doch noch alles kalt. Der Warmhaltezauber hält auch nicht ewig!"<p>

Perplex folgte Severus ihr in seine Wohnung; erst, als er sah, wie sie alle Pergamentrollen unachtsam vom Tisch zu räumen begann, löste sich seine Starre. „Fassen Sie das nicht an!" befahl er barsch. Als Mae ihm einen pikierten Blick zuwarf, machte er einige schnell Schritte auf den Tisch zu. „Ich mache das lieber selber." versuchte er zu beschwichtigen, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Rollen mit einem kleinen Wink verschwinden.  
>Geschickt setzte Mae die Flasche und die Gläser auf dem nun freien Tisch ab, stellte die Teller daneben und griff mit einer Hand in ihre Handtasche, um das Besteck daraus hervorzuholen.<br>Severus setzte sich in seinen Sessel und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie den Wein entkorkte.

„Sie haben ein erstaunliches Talent, Unmut hervorzurufen, Mr. Snape." stellte Mae fest, während sie einschenkte. Severus hielt eine Hand über sein Glas, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er keinen Wein mochte. „Nun, das ist nichts Neues für mich." antwortete er vage; er wusste nicht, wovon sie redete, hoffte jedoch, dass sie es ihm erzählen würde, ohne, dass er nachfragen und sich damit als unwissend präsentieren musste. Mae sah ihn wissend von der Seite an. „Nein, das glaube ich Ihnen auf´s Wort!" pflichtete sie ihm bei, hob ihr Glas und nippte daran. „Es wundert mich allerdings, dass sie der eisernen Lady diese Zusage haben abringen können. – Guten Appetit!" wünschte sie ihm und begann zu essen.  
>„Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich also auch hier rasend schnell." stellte Snape fest und spiesste eine Kartoffel auf, tunkte sie in die Sauce und ließ sie in seinem Mund verschwinden, ohne Mae auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.<br>„Schlechte auf jeden Fall." Stimmte die Lehrerin ihm zu und erntete sich damit einen fragenden Blick. „Nun, die Studenten sind alles andere als begeistert davon, dass ihre gesamten Kurspläne über den Haufen geworfen wurden." klärte sie ihn auf und lud sich unbekümmert Gemüse auf die Gabel.  
>„Und vier Stunden Unterricht am Stück mit mir wird ihnen die Sache auch nicht gerade angenehmer machen, nehme ich an?" stellte Snape mehr fest als dass er fragte.<br>Mae lächelte. „Sagen wir einmal so: nicht jeder fühlt sich in ihrer Gegenwart so wohl wie ich, da haben Sie Recht."  
>„In der Tat, da würde ich wirklich zuviel erwarten." bestätigte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, was er lässig überspielte, indem er den nächsten Bissen aß. „Da ich Realist bin, Miss LaPunta, überrascht mich das jedoch nicht im Geringsten."<br>„Wie wollen Sie das überhaupt bewerkstelligen? Wie ich gehört habe, möchten Sie die Kurslänge erhöhen und Extra-Kurse ansetzen. Da müssten Sie die Teilnehmer ja noch Abends unterrichten. Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Mr. Snape!"

Unversehens spürte Snape Mae´s warme Hand auf seinem Unterarm, als sie seine versteinerte Miene bemerkte. Ruckartig entzog der Professor sich ihrer Berührung und schob den Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten. „Nun, ich hätte wohl kaum um eine Umsetzung meines Plans gebeten, wenn ich nicht bereits alles vorbereitet hätte, Miss LaPunta."  
>„Nennen Sie mich doch Mae." forderte die Lehrerin ihn munter auf und tat, als habe sie seine Zurückweisung nicht bemerkt. Snape lächelte verkniffen. „Der Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten." antwortete er stattdessen und stand auf. „Es war nett, dass Sie an mich gedacht haben."<br>Erstaunt sah Mae auf die Uhr. „Sie haben Recht! Wie schnell die Zeit doch vergeht, wenn man sich gut unterhält." Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Soll ich…?" fragte sie mit einem Blick auf die Teller, doch Severus winkte ab. „Darum kümmert sich eine Hauselfe."

Sichtlich zufrieden ließ die Lehrerin sich zur Haustür bringen. „Das war wirklich ein sehr nettes Mittagessen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich es gerne wiederholen." zwinkerte sie ihm zu, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Aber ganz gewiss nicht wieder hier." grummelte Severus halblaut; gegen Mae´s Gesellschaft hatte er nichts, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand ungefragt in sein Refugium eindrang.

Trotzdem, er war stolz auf sich! Er hatte sich gut gehalten, dafür, dass sie ihn dermaßen überrumpelt hatte.  
>Doch nun war sein Problem dringender als zuvor. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, er MUSSTE es hinbekommen, egal wie.<br>Da er an diesem Nachmittag erst später wieder Unterricht hatte, ging er zurück in seine Wohnung, ließ die Überreste des Essens verschwinden und die Pergamente wieder zu sich kommen. Mit neuem Kampfgeist gab er sich an die Lösung seines Dilemmas.

„Und Sie wollen mir ERNSTHAFT weismachen, dass man in IHNEN die Zukunft der amerikanischen Zaubertrankzunft sieht?" ätzte der Zaubertrankmeister gut hörbar durch den Saal. Es war Freitagmorgen und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er sein Problem lösen sollte. Dementsprechend schlechte Laune hatte er.

Etliche Köpfe wurden eingezogen, als er mit großen Schritten durch die Reihen ging und ein um die andere Pergamentrolle auf die Pulte klatschen ließ. „Meine Herrschaften", fuhr er zuckersüß fort, „die Hälfte von Ihnen ist gerade durch die Zaubertrankprüfung gefallen, die ich von meinen Schülern im ersten Jahr an Hogwarts verlangt habe. Von der anderen Hälfte hätte gerade mal eine Hand voll die ZAG´s erreicht, von den UTZ fange ich gar nicht erst an. Erbärmlich, meine Herrschaften, ER-BÄRM-LICH!" Mit jeder Silbe knallte eine weitere Rolle vor einem unglückseligen Student nieder. „Sie mögen mir verzeihen, aber ich bin nicht hierher gerufen worden, um ihnen Honig um den Mund zu schmieren. Man erwartet von mir, dass ich Ihnen europäischen Standart beibringe." Der letzte Test hatte seinen Besitzer nun endlich gefunden; Snape glitt weiter durch den Hörsaal, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Ihm war die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Männer und Frauen gewiss; kein Hüsteln, kein Räuspern, nichts störte seinen Monolog. „Sie haben sich in diesen Kurs eingetragen in der Annahme, zu den Besten zu gehören."

Severus drehte sich um und musterte einige von ihnen mit stechendem Blick. „Nun, es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, Ihnen dies mitteilen zu müssen, aber keiner von Ihnen genügt meinen Anforderungen, die dieser Kurs mit sich bringen würde." Leises Gemurmel war zu hören, fragende Blicke huschten umher. „Daher erlaube ich mir, diese – Ihren – elitäre Gruppe aufzulösen und daraus einen normalen, fortgeschrittenen Kurs zu machen, was in anbetracht der Tatsachen", der Professor tippte mit seinem Zauberstab hart auf einen der Tests, „ noch großzügig von mir benannt ist." Jetzt war die Empörung nicht zu überhören.

„Meine Eltern bezahlen doch nicht für diesen Extrakurs teures Geld, damit ich mich mit Anfängertränken befasse!" rief ein besonders Mutiger aus der letzten Reihe.  
>„Nun, Mr. Wilkens, ich zwinge niemanden dazu, hier zu bleiben." Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Studenten schweifen. „Und die, die bleiben werden, sollten sich schon mal auf ein hartes Jahr einstellen! Ich werde doppelt so viel von Ihnen verlangen wie von den Anderen, nein, DREIMAL soviel, denn wie Mr. Wilkens bereits anmerkte, erwartet man, dass Sie für Ihr Geld viel lernen. Sie wollen Zaubertrankmeister werden?" Aufmerksam studierte er die Gesichter. „Dann stellen Sie ab sofort Ihr gesamtes Leben hinten an und widmen ihre volle Konzentration meinem Unterricht. Ich werde Ihnen in einem Jahr alles beibringen, wofür meine ehemaligen Schüler sieben Jahre Zeit hatten. Sie werden mit ihrem Zaubertrankbuch einschlafen und damit wieder aufwachen, es zum Essen mitnehmen, auf die Toilette und zum Stelldichein mit ihrer Liebsten, kurz: es in den nächsten Monaten nicht mehr aus der Hand legen!"<p>

Entsetzte Mienen kündeten von der Ungläubigkeit dessen, was der Professor von ihnen da erwartete.  
>„Wer keine dreihundert Prozent zu geben bereit ist, der sollte jetzt besser aufstehen und diesen Kurs verlassen. " setzte Severus dem ganzen die Krone auf und beobachtete mit Genugtuung zwei junge Männer und ein Mädchen, die ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und den Raum mit gesenktem Kopf verließen.<br>„Nun, da dies geklärt zu sein scheint, fangen wir an!"

„Miss Granger?"  
>Hermine verdrehte die Augen und blieb stehen. „Bis später!" raunte Betty ihr zu und suchte eilig das Weite; sie konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, seufzte und drehte sich zur Ursache des schnellen Abgangs ihrer Freundin zu.<p>

„Mr. Snape." begrüßte sie den Professor kühl, als er sie erreicht hatte und setzte ihren Weg fort, ohne abzuwarten, ob er mitkam oder nicht. „Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
>Es war Freitag Nachmittag, die letzte Vorlesung lag gerade hinter und das Wochenende vor ihr, und sie hatte nicht vor, sich dieses von irgendwelchen geistlosen Vorwürfen von Snape madig machen zu lassen.<p>

Ihre Woche war bereits bescheiden genug gewesen: ihre Eltern hatten einen Autounfall gehabt, einen leichten nur, aber ins Krankenhaus hatten sie dennoch müssen; mit Roger hatte sie einen heftigen Streit gehabt, bei dem es darum ging, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, wie sie und Betty über die LaPunta geredet hatten. Und zu guter Letzt hatte sie weder Harry noch Ginny erreichen können. Sie hatte zwar nicht mehr vor, ihren besten Freund mit Snape´s seltsamen Verhalten zu belasten, doch Ginny hätte sie ganz gern ihren ganzen Kummer anvertraut. Alles in allem war eine Diskussion mit Snape das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Die Hände in üblicher Manier hinterm Rücken, die Augen geradeaus auf den Weg gerichtet, passte Snape sich ihrem Tempo an. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen eine Gegenfrage stellen: womit kann ICH IHNEN behilflich sein?" konterte er nicht unfreundlich, fast schon einschmeichelnd. Misstrauisch warf Hermine ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.  
>„Ich verstehe nicht ganz… warum und womit sollten Sie mir helfen wollen? Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Und was hat dieser Sinneswandel mir gegenüber zu bedeuten? fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.<br>„Hegen Sie etwa nicht mehr den Ehrgeiz, sich jedes Quentchen Wissen anzueignen?" fragte Snape leicht süffisant.  
>Hermine blieb abrupt stehen. „Wäre es eventuell zuviel von Ihnen verlangt, eine einfache Antwort auf eine einfache Frage zu bekommen?" fragte sie bissig zurück und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Auch Snape blieb stehen und drehte sich geschmeidig auf der Stelle um.<p>

„Ich habe Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, bei dem Sie mir behilflich sein könnten." „Und das wäre?"  
>„Nun…ich biete Ihnen Zugang zu meinem Wissen über die verschiedenen Bereiche der Magie und anderen Dingen, die Sie interessieren – zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Maß, versteht sich! – und im Gegenzug assistieren Sie mir bei den Vorlesungen."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Was wollte der Vampir von dir?" Betty saß auf ihrem Bett, zwischen ihren Zehen ein Zehenspreizer, bei dessen Anblick Hermine normaler Weise unwillkürlich ihre Zehen zusammenrollte, und lackierte ihre Fußnägel. Um sie herum herrschte das übliche Chaos von Modezeitschriften, Katalogen und Klatschblättern. Nun hielt ihre Zimmernachbarin kurz inne und warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Kunstwerk widmete.  
>Hermine holte Luft, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und versuchte sich zu sammeln, ehe sie einen neuen Versuch startete. Betty sah noch einmal auf; es war ihr noch nie untergekommen, dass ihre Freundin nach Worten rang, also musste etwas Außergewöhnliches passiert sein. „Nun sag schon! Und mach die Tür zu!"" forderte sie und würdigte dieses seltene Ereignis, die Engländerin einmal sprachlos zu sehen damit, dass sie den Pinsel in die Flasche zurückschob und den Nagellack verschloss.<p>

Hermine stand noch immer an der Tür. Auf Bettys Drängen schloss sie sie endlich, lehnte sich dagegen und machte nur: „Tse!", während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
>„Wie? Tse?" Neugierig setzte Betty sich nun auf die Kante.<br>„Langsam macht mir Snape echt Angst." In knappen Worten schilderte Hermine ihrer Freundin, was der Professor ihr vorgeschlagen hatte.  
>„Ja und? Was hast du geantwortet?" Aufgeregt wippte Betty mit den Füßen; sie schien ganz vergessen zu haben, was sie eigentlich gerade am machen war.<br>„Ich hab ihn gefragt, wie er darauf komme, dass ich ihm helfen wolle? Da meinte er, er kenne mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich keine Möglichkeit auslassen würde, mehr zu lernen." „Das hätte ich ihm auch sagen können" gluckste Betty. Hermine sah sie strafend an, fuhr dann aber fort:" Zumindest hab ich ihn gefragt, wie er sich das denn überhaupt vorstelle? Snape:" hier versuchte sie, Snapes Stimme nachzuahmen, „Sie haben zwei Nachmittage in der Woche frei; an diesen Nachmittagen werden Extra-Kurse abgehalten für die Studenten, die ein gewisses Talent für Zaubertränke mitbringen." Bedeutungsvoll sah Hermine ihre Freundin an, die auch prompt reagierte.

„WAS? Du sollst deine freien Nachmittage für ihn opfern?" Betty schaute ungläubig zurück. Hermine nickte, „Warte, das ist noch nicht alles: auf meine Frage, wann er denn dann seinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten wolle, wenn bereits meine ganze Woche verplant sei, kam von ihm nur ein lapidares *Es gibt auch noch das Wochenende. Ich erwarte Sie dann morgen früh pünktlich um neun Uhr; wir haben viel vorzubereiten.*"  
>Hermine schnaubte. „Dann hat er sich umgedreht und ist weggegangen, der hat noch nicht einmal abgewartet, ob ich zusage!"<br>Sie hatte ihm noch nachgerufen – hinterherlaufen wollte sie dann nun doch nicht – doch Snape hatte lediglich eine Hand erhoben, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen; das erzählte sie Betty allerdings nicht, es war zu peinlich, wie er sie abgewimmelt hatte.  
>Resigniert seufzend schmiss sie ihre Tasche in die Ecke und ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen.<br>„Klar, du brauchst ja auch keine Wochenenden!" meinte Betty und ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie. „Du wirst ihm doch wohl nicht deine freien Tage opfern?" fragte sie dann lauernd.

Hermine starrte an die Decke und gab keine Antwort. Wie sollte sie ihrer Freundin auch erklären, dass Snape sie an einer Stelle gepackt hatte, von der er genau wusste, dass sie kaum würde widerstehen können? Andererseits hatte sie aber auch absolut keine Lust, anzutanzen, wenn er pfiff. Und doch….Extra-Unterricht bei dem Zauberer, der nun, nach Dumbledores und Voldemorts Tod als einer der besten, wenn nicht DER beste Magier der Gegenwart galt, das wäre sicher das ein oder andere Opfer wert.  
>In Gedanken ging sie bereits die Möglichkeiten durch, die sich ihr auftaten.<p>

„….hat er ausrichten lassen, dass er dich morgen ins Kino einlädt, sozusagen als Entschuldigung. Schon allein deswegen kannst du morgen nicht den ganzen Tag beim Vampir hocken, Mine. Hermine?"  
>„Was?" Erschrocken setzte Hermine sich wieder auf.<br>„Du hast mir überhaupt nicht zugehört!" jammerte Betty vorwurfsvoll. „Ich sagte: du kannst morgen nicht den Tag an Snape verschwenden; Roger will sich bei dir entschuldigen und als Wiedergutmachung ins Kino einladen."  
>Seufzend ließ die Angesprochene sich wieder nach hinten fallen. „Ich werde schon nicht den ganzen Tag bei Snape sitzen."<p>

Punkt neun Uhr am nächsten Morgen klopfte eine aufgeregte Hermine an die Tür zum Zaubertrankgebäude; obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie aus freien Stücken hier war und – rein theoretisch – auch jederzeit wieder gehen konnte, kam sie sich vor, als würde sie für eine Strafarbeit antreten. Je näher sie dem Haus gekommen war, umso mehr schwand ihre Selbstsicherheit und war nun, da der Professor ihr jeden Moment öffnen würde, wenn überhaupt nur noch in Spurenelementen vorhanden.

Als die Tür sich dann endlich öffnete, reckte sie das Kinn vor. *Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung!* dachte sie, zuckte aber im gleichen Moment innerlich zusammen. Ihr war, als hätten Snapes Augen kurz triumphierend geglitzert, als er sie sah.  
>„Miss Granger. Pünktlich wie immer." stellte der Professor nüchtern fest, glitt zur Seite und hielt ihr dabei die Tür auf, damit sie eintreten konnte. „Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Professor." wünschte Hermine sarkastisch und fragte sich, wo sie auf einmal wieder den Mut dazu hernahm.<br>Snape gab ihr darauf keine Antwort, sondern machte die Tür genauso leise wieder zu, wie er sie geöffnet hatte, schritt an Hermine vorbei und auf den Hörsaal zu.  
>„Wie ich bereits angemerkt hatte, werden Sie mir bei zwei Kursen behilflich sein müssen." Schwungvoll drehte der Professor sich plötzlich um, was fast dazu führte, dass Hermine fast in ihn hinein gerauscht wäre. Sie konnte noch gerade so unauffällig abbremsen und machte direkt wieder zwei Schritte rückwärts.<br>„Der eine Kurs wird hauptsächlich aus einfachen Tränken bestehen, die ich auf Hogwarts bis zu den ZAG´s unterrichtet habe. Ich setze voraus, dass Ihnen diese Anforderungen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten werden."

Täuschte sie sich, oder war dies wirklich eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage? Hermine war sich nicht sicher und wollte bereits antworten, als Snape schon fort fuhr. „Sie werden mit mir gemeinsam diesen Kurs beaufsichtigen; das Ziel ist, die Grundlagen der Zaubertrankkunst schnell und effektiv zu vermitteln. Entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung kann selbst ich nicht an mehreren Stellen gleichzeitig sein." Snape sah Hermine scharf an, als erwartete er eine Reaktion, doch sie tat betont gleichmütig, als sie antwortete: „Selbstverständlich nicht!"  
>Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte kaum wahrnehmbar, drehte sich um und steuerte sein Pult an. „Der zweite Kurs bedarf ein wenig mehr Erfahrung; es gilt, den wenigen, die tatsächlich das Minimum an Talent zum Zaubertrankmeister besitzen, ein Maximum an Wissen zu vermitteln. Dazu gehören die gefährlichsten und schwierigsten Tränke, die man an einer Schule lehren kann."<br>„An einer Schule lehren kann?" hakte Hermine neugierig nach und handelte sich damit einen höhnischen Blick des Professors ein. „Sollte es tatsächlich Ihrer unglaublich penetranten Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein, dass die potenziell anspruchsvollsten und wirksamsten Tränke nur jenen vorbehalten bleiben, die ihrer würdig sind? Daß es Tränke gibt, die in keinem Schulbuch stehen? Die nur von den Zaubertrankmeistern an ihre Schüler weitergegeben werden?" Snape ließ Hermine keine Sekunde aus den Augen; so entging ihm natürlich nicht die Zarte Röte, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg. „Was dachten Sie? Das die Studenten ihr Studium beenden und ausgebildete Zaubertrankbrauer sind?" „Nein, das nicht, aber…" versuchte die junge Frau sich zu erklären, wurde jedoch rüde unterbrochen, als der Professor abwehrend die Hand hob. „Genug, Miss Granger! Ich habe Sie nicht herbestellt, um Ihnen den Werdegang eines Zaubertrankbrauers zu erläutern."  
>Als er die Enttäuschung in Hermines Gesicht sah, lenkte er zu ihrem Erstaunen ein. „Wenn es Sie wirklich interessiert, werde ich Ihre Fragen später beantworten. Und jetzt folgen Sie mir."<p>

Snape steuerte eine Tür an, von der die Studentin hätte schwören können, dass sie bis vor kurzem noch nicht da gewesen war. Dahinter ging es eine Wendeltreppe aus Stein hinunter und führte zu einer Art Gewölbekeller, in dem sich allem Anschein nach Snape´s Privatlabor befand. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass dieser Raum erst vor kurzem entstanden war; der typisch muffige Geruch fehlte gänzlich, zudem sahen die Wände noch nicht so urig alt aus, wie Hermine es von Hogwarts her kannte. Abgesehen davon hatte dieser Raum auch sonst nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit den Gewölben gemeinsam, die Snape in England sein Eigen genannt hatte.  
>Dieses Labor sah eher aus wie ein Muggel-Labor: viereckig und mit normaler Deckenhöhe, lediglich die Farbe der Wände und die Ausstattung zeugten von der ungewöhnlichen Nutzung dieses Raumes, und obwohl Hermine es eigentlich überhaupt nicht mit eingelegten Fröschen, Flubberwürmern und getrockneten Molchaugen hatte, machten all diese Dinge den Raum um einiges vertrauter.<p>

Ein großer Arbeitstisch in der Mitte dominierte das Labor; darauf lagen zwei Schneidbretter, neben diesen diverse Messer, Stößel und weitere Arbeitsgeräte. An beiden Stirnseiten des Tisches gab es je eine Vorrichtung zum Aufhängen eines Kessels, darunter befand sich eine Mulde für das Feuer.  
>Die Wände waren kaum noch auszumachen; jeder freie Platz war mit Regalen zugestellt, auf denen sich verschiedene Zutaten, Bücher oder auch Phiolen, Glaszylinder und andere Behälter befanden.<br>Fasziniert trat Hermine näher; vor allem die Bücher hatten es ihr angetan.

„Finger weg!" bellte Snape hinter ihr und sie erschrak. „Sie fassen hier nichts an ohne meine vorherige Erlaubnis!" „Also alles wie gehabt…" murmelte Hermine, drehte sich wieder um und steuerte die Arbeitsfläche an. Provokativ ließ sie ihre Tasche darauf knallen und überhörte geflissentlich das leise Knirschen, das dabei entstand – sie hatte nichts Zerbrechliches in ihrer Tasche. Snape sah ungerührt von einem Buch hoch, das er inzwischen vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte. „Sie haben es erfasst: alles wie gehabt. Das beinhaltet ebenfalls immer noch den pfleglichen Umgang mit meinem Eigentum." „Die Tasche gehört immer noch mir." widersprach Hermine trotzig.  
>„Die Dracheneierschalen, auf der Ihre Tasche gelandet ist, aber nicht."<br>Schuldbewusst zuckte Hermine zusammen und hob die Tasche wieder hoch. Darunter kam eine flache Schale zum Vorschein, in der sich tatsächlich die grau-grüne Schale eines Drachenei´s befand.  
>Nun setzte sie ihre Tasche um einiges vorsichtiger auf dem Boden ab; wenn Snape bereits Dracheneierschale bereit liegen hatte, war davon auszugehen, dass der zu brauende Trank es in sich haben würde. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte den Kopf, um lesen zu können, was ihr Professor vorhatte, doch der schlug nun demonstrativ das Buch zu. Frustriert wippte Hermine zurück auf die Fersen. „Wie soll ich Ihnen helfen können, wenn Sie mir nicht einmal soweit vertrauen, dass Sie mich wissen lassen, was wir heute machen?" schmollte sie und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.<br>Snape ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und zückte statt dessen ein kleineres Buch, dass aussah wie ein Notizheftchen.

„Miss Granger, was wissen Sie über Dracheneier? Wie werden sie klassifiziert und wozu verwendet?" Völlig überrascht von der Frage begann Hermine, das, was sie wusste, herunterzuleiern.  
>„Dracheneier gehören zu den nicht-handelbaren Gütern der Handelsklasse A, werden aber dennoch in vielen Zaubertränken verarbeitet und meist über Drachenzüchter unter der Hand gehandelt. Dracheneierschalen dagegen können legal erworben werben, sind jedoch wegen ihrer Seltenheit immens teuer. Verwendung finden sie in vielen verschiedenen, meist schwarzmagischen Zaubertränken oder zur Heilung ebendieser."<br>„Sehr schön auswendig gelernt, Miss Granger." Snapes ironisches Lob verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht: Hermine wurde abermals rot bis zu den Ohren. Doch sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen und reckte kampflustig den Hals. „Was wollten Sie denn hören, Mr. Snape? Eine genaue Abhandlung der möglichen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten? Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, unser Zaubertrankprofessor in Hogwarts hielt es leider nicht für notwendig, uns einen tieferen Einblick in sein geniales Wissen zu gewähren." schnappte sie.  
>„Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben." entgegnete Snape trocken, ging um den Tisch herum und begann, Zutaten aus Schubladen, Schränken und Regalen zusammen zu suchen. „Wie gesagt, die Tränke, die Sie bereits bei mir in Hogwarts gelernt haben," „Und bei Professor Slughorn!" warf Hermine ein, doch Snape ignorierte es geflissentlich, nahm eine Phiole mit der Aufschrift *Feuersalamanderblut*, stellte es vor ihr auf den Tisch und fuhr fort. "brauchen nicht noch einmal durchgenommen zu werden. Daher nehmen wir uns lediglich die Tränke vor, die Sie noch nicht kennen." Er schob ihr das kleine Heft hin, das er eben aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte. „Um während der Kurse schlimmere Unfälle vermeiden und schnell eingreifen zu können, empfehle ich Ihnen, diese Notizen auswendig zu lernen."<p>

Neugierig schlug Hermine das Büchlein auf. „Was ist das?"  
>Der Professor war bereits wieder an seinen Regalen. „Eine von mir über die Jahre aufgestellte Auflistung der wirkvollsten Gegenmaßnahmen für verpfuschte Tränke." informierte er sie leichthin, als wäre dies die normalste Sache der Welt; doch Hermine wusste es besser.<br>Ehrfürchtig ließ sie den Blick über die Seiten gleiten. „Da steht ALLES drin, was Sie in all der Zeit herausgefunden haben diesbezüglich?" fragte sie heiser und musste sich mit einem Brummen als Antwort begnügen. Als sie das nächste Mal aufsah, stellte Hermine fest, dass Snape inzwischen Unmengen an Zutaten bereitgestellt hatte. „Wenn Sie dann damit fertig sind, dass Buch anzuhimmeln wie die heilige Kuh, sagen Sie Bescheid, damit wir anfangen können!" ließ Snape sie barsch wissen und schreckte sie damit ein zweites Mal auf.  
>„Was? Oh,ja, natürlich…" Eilig steckte Hermine das Buch weg und konzentrierte sich darauf, was ihr Professor ihr erzählte.<br>Bald darauf stand sie an einem der Bretter und zerkleinerte, zerstampfte und zerbröckelte die Zutaten nach Snapes Anweisungen; sie war überrascht, wie gut er erklären konnte, wenn er einmal nicht ständig von irgendwelchem dummen Geschwätz unterbrochen wurde, oder einen misslungenen Trank retten musste.

„Verbrennungen von einem Dämonsfeuer kann man nicht heilen, Miss Granger; das einzige, was man tun kann, ist, zu verhindern, dass die Verbrennungen sich über den ganzen Körper ausdehnen – vorausgesetzt, man überlebt dieses Feuer, was selten genug vorkommt. Dracheneierschalen und Feuersalamanderblut absorbieren die Hitze des Feuers, allerdings muss das Brandopfer die Salbe gegen seine Verbrennungen sein Leben lang anwenden, da es ein schwarz-magisches Feuer ist und somit nicht gelöscht werden kann, zumindest nicht die Verbrennungen. Nein, nicht die Schalen mit einem Marmor-Mörser zerstoßen. Benutzen Sie einen Gold-Mörser." Hermine hatte fasziniert Snapes Ausführungen gelauscht, doch jetzt protestierte sie. "Aber hier steht eindeutig *Marmor-Mörser!*" Um die Richtigkeit ihrer Aussage zu unterstreichen, piekste sie noch zusätzlich auf die Stelle im Zaubertrankbuch, wo dies stand.  
>„Und wenn es zehnmal so da steht, Miss Granger, glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass der Goldmörser besser ist."<br>„Und warum?" Hermine ließ nicht locker. „Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, warum es so ist." Der Professor rollte entnervt die Augen Richtung Zimmerdecke und atmete tief durch. „Weil die Schalen zu wertvoll sind, als dass sie an der rauen Marmorwand kleben bleiben sollten."  
>„Okay." stimmte Hermine ihm zu und griff nach dem Gold-Mörser. Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. „Was?" fragte sie, als sie den Blick bemerkte. „Ist das alles, was es braucht, um Ihren lästigen Fragen zu entkommen?" Snape wirkte leicht fassungslos.<br>Hermine sah von ihrer Arbeit auf, bemerkte den konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Lehrers und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal, räusperte sich, und erst, als sie sicher war, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu haben, konnte sie ihm antworten.

„Jap! Geben Sie mir eine vernünftige Antwort auf eine vernünftige Frage, und ich bin zufrieden."  
>„Aha!" Mehr brachte Snape nicht heraus. Hermine richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Eierschalen, konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen.<br>So bekam sie aber auch nicht mit, dass Severus Snape sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete, als hätte sich ihm gerade eines der sieben Weltwunder erklärt.


	15. Chapter 15

Punkt zwölf apparierten zwei Hauselfen ins Labor, einer trug zwei Teller mit dampfendem Essen in den Händen, der andere hatte Besteck und Wein dabei.  
>Snape und Hermine waren inzwischen dermaßen vertieft gewesen in den Trank, dass keiner der beiden bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit verflog.<br>Dementsprechend überrascht schaute die Schülerin auch auf, als sie das vertraute Ploppen hörte, dass die beiden Elfen ankündigte. Unschlüssig standen die Wesen im Raum und sahen sich um. „Master Snape, wo sollen Creep und Silna die Teller abstellen?" fragte einer der Elfen und sah den Professor unterwürfig an; der machte nur eine herrische Handbewegung Richtung Tür und befahl barsch: „Im Hörsaal!" Sofort setzten sich Creep und Silna in Bewegung, wobei sie versuchten, einen Bückling zu machen, ohne über den Handel alles, was sie trugen, fallen zu lassen.  
>Stirnrunzelnd hatte Hermine das Ganze verfolgt; als die Elfen außer Sichtweite waren, blitzte sie Snape empört an. „Ein *Danke* kommt in Ihrem Wortschatz wohl nicht vor, oder?" giftete sie und knallte das Messer, mit dem sie gerade eine Baldrianwurzel zerkleinert hatte, auf den Tisch. „Jetzt kommen Sie mir bloß nicht mit Ihrem .R.-Klub, Miss Granger!" ätzte Snape zurück. „Bei Ihrer Intelligenz sollten sie mittlerweile verstanden haben, dass sie den Elfen mit ihrem wahnwitzigen Befreiungskampf keinen Gefallen tun." Hermines Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen, als sie seine Worte hörte. „Im Gegensatz zu IHNEN habe ich wenigstens noch Ziele in meinem Leben, Mr. Snape. Vielleicht sind sie wahnwitzig, aber ich VERSUCHE zumindest,"<br>„Es reicht, Miss Granger!" Obwohl er nur leise gesprochen hatte, verfehlte der gefährliche Ton in Snapes Stimme seine Wirkung nicht. Hermine, die bereits dabei war, sich in Rage zu reden, klappte den Mund zu und starrte den Professor an.  
>Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit maßen sie sich mit Blicken, keiner wollte als erstes nachgeben; schließlich riss ein Blubbern beide aus ihrer Starre und sie stürzten zu dem Kessel, aus dem gefährlich aussehende, gelbe Rauchschwaden herauswaberten.<br>Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstab hob Snape den Kessel aus dem Haken, an dem dieser hing und ließ ihn auf den Tisch schweben; im nächsten Moment hielt er eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand, aus der er eine kleine Menge weiß-schimmernden Pulvers entnahm und in den Trank rieseln ließ.  
>Hermine hatte nur mit blankem Entsetzen daneben stehen und zusehen können; ihr war bewusst, dass lediglich das schnelle Handeln des Zaubertrankmeisters verhindert hatte, dass ihnen der Kessel um die Ohren geflogen war – und dass es dann nicht bei kleineren Blessuren geblieben wäre. Aus den Anmerkungen in dem Tränkebuch, mit dem sie gearbeitet hatte, war herauszulesen gewesen, dass sie in diesem Fall genau jene Verletzungen davongetragen hätten, wie sie das Dämonsfeuer anrichtete. Dementsprechend blass war sie nun, als Snape den Trank neutralisiert und damit unschädlich gemacht hatte, und sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr herum drehte.<br>„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger! Damit haben Sie sich soeben noch ein paar zusätzliche Stunden in meiner Gesellschaft für heute gesichert."

„WAS?" Hermine riss die Augen auf und drehte sich auf der Stelle, um Snape nachzusehen, der sich gerade den Kessel geschnappt hatte und zum Waschbecken an der Wand trug, um ihn dort zu entsorgen. „WARUM? Ich bin doch nicht die einzige, die hier nicht aufgepasst hat." Unbeeindruckt schüttete der Professor die mittlerweile gräuliche Flüssigkeit in den Abfluss. „Wenn Sie mich nicht mit Ihren maßlosen Forderungen abgelenkt hätten.."  
>"Seit wann lassen SIE sich ablenken?" unterbrach Hermine Snape hitzig; dieser drehte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung um und stand so plötzlich vor ihr, dass sie unwillkürlich nach hinten ausweichen wollte, aber vom Tisch daran gehindert wurde. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten Schülerin und Lehrer noch von einander und Hermine wagte nicht einmal ansatzweise, weiter zu sprechen. „Wann und Warum ich mich von wem inwiefern ablenken lasse, hat Sie nicht zu interessieren! Fakt ist, Sie sind hier, um zu lernen. Es war IHR Trank, IHRE Verantwortung. Und da ich nicht gedenke, von meinem Lehrplan abzuweichen und dieser genau DEN Trank für nächste Woche vorsieht, den Sie gerade mit geradezu schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit ruiniert haben, werden Sie ihn solange brauen, bis Sie ihn wirklich im Schlaf beherrschen." Seine Augen wanderten hin und her, ließen Hermine keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen. Sie atmete flach, um sich nur nicht mehr wie nötig bewegen zu müssen. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben Sie MICH um Hilfe gebeten." entgegnete sie dennoch mit soviel Würde, wie ihr in dieser Situation noch geblieben war und versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten. „Und ich weigere mich, unter solchen Umständen freiwillig mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten!" Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, schob Snape von sich weg und drückte sich an ihm vorbei; auf dem Weg zur Tür griff sie nach ihrer Tasche.<p>

„Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, brauchen Sie sich in meinem Unterricht nicht mehr sehen zu lassen!" drohte Snape. Hermine sah zu ihm zurück und sah ihn in vertrauter Pose stehen: die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Nase hochmütig in der Luft. „Falsch!" erwiderte sie. „Wenn ich jetzt gehe, ist ihr gesamter schöner Lehrplan für die Katz, Professor. Vielleicht sollten Sie es doch einmal mit *Bitte* und *Danke* versuchen."  
>Damit schwang sie ihre Tasche über die Schulter, verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes das Labor und ließ einen vor Wut kochenden Snape zurück.<p>

Ungehalten gab Severus dem Messer, das vor ihm lag, einen Schubs, dass es quer über den Tisch schlitterte und kurz vorm Absturz am Rand liegen blieb. Finster sah er ihm hinterher, als könnte das Werkzeug etwas für das Desaster, das sich seit dem Eintreffen der Elfen entwickelt hatte.  
>Was bildete das Gör sich eigentlich ein, SO mit ihm zu reden? Sie sollte sich glücklich schätzen, eine solche Gelegenheit bekommen zu haben. Stattdessen erteilte sie ihm Ratschläge, die sie sich sonst wohin stecken konnte.<br>Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
>Das Fatale war, dass Granger Recht hatte: ohne ihre Mithilfe konnte er sein Vorhaben vergessen. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ihr nachzulaufen und sie zu bitten, zurück zu kommen, doch sein Stolz siegte. Das käme einer Niederlage gleich und würde ihr verfluchtes Selbstbewusstsein noch mehr in den Himmel schrauben, als ihr ohnehin schon gut tat.<br>Verstimmt schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Labor sich selbst aufräumen; ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern rauschte er aus dem Raum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Miss LaPunta, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie nicht ungefragt an meinen Sachen herum hantieren würden!" Mit einem Satz war Snape bei Mae, die gerade den seltsamen Vorratsschrank inspiziert hatte, schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf. „Wie kommen Sie überhaupt hier herein?" fragte er mürrisch.  
>Die Lehrerin ließ sich von seinem Gehabe nicht beeindrucken; lässig öffnete sie die Schranktür wieder, um einen Bezoar zurückzulegen, den sie noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, lächelte sie ihn entwaffnend an und zeigte hinter sich. „Durch die Tür?!" Als Snape sie weiterhin fragend ansah, fühlte sie sich genötigt, doch etwas ausführlicher zu werden. „Diese reizende junge Engländerin, die mir entgegen kam, hatte freundlicherweise vergessen, die Tür zu schließen." erläuterte Mae; ihr Blick schweifte durch den Hörsaal und blieb an den beiden unberührten Tellern hängen. „Was haben Sie ihr getan? Strafarbeit aufgedrückt? Ich dachte, so was gäbe es bei uns nicht?!" hakte sie neugierig nach.<br>„Strafarbeit? So könnte man es auch nennen – fragt sich bloß, für wen?" murmelte Snape halblaut und rief die Elfen wieder herbei, ehe er sich erneut mit der Lehrerin befasste. „Was führt Sie eigentlich zu mir, Miss LaPunta?"  
>Mae zwinkerte ihm zu und kramte dann in ihrer Handtasche, aus der sie zwei Karten heraus fischte. „Eine Freiluft - Oper, die ich mir gerne ansehen möchte. Leider hat mich mein ursprünglicher Begleiter kurzfristig versetzt, und da dachte ich, Sie würden mich sicher mit Freuden begleiten?" schmeichelte sie dem Professor, doch dieser machte demonstrativ einen Schritt nach hinten. „Glauben Sie mir, es wäre besser, Sie gingen alleine hin. Ich bin kein guter Gesellschafter und würde Ihnen nur die Stimmung vermiesen." wiegelte er ab, doch Mae ließ nicht locker.<br>„Ich denke, dass kann ich noch ganz gut alleine bestimmen, wer mir die Laune verhageln könnte und wer nicht. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie fertig werden, wir haben ein wenig zu fahren."  
>„Fahren!?" hakte Severus skeptisch nach und verzog das Gesicht. „Ja natürlich FAHREN! Sie wissen schon, mit Auto und so." wiederholte die Lehrerin nachdrücklich. „Warum nicht apparieren?" nörgelte Snape und verfluchte sich im gleichen Augenblick, weil er damit schon praktisch seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte. Mae sah auf die Uhr. „Erkläre ich Ihnen im Auto. Na los, gehen Sie sich schick machen." drängelte sie den Professor.<br>Ergeben fügte Severus sich in seine Schicksal; heute war eindeutig nicht sein Tag! Natürlich könnte er die Lehrerin jetzt einfach rauswerfen, doch auf der anderen Seite hatte er den Samstag sowieso schon als verschwendete Zeit zu den Akten gelegt; ein paar nette Stunden bei klassischer Musik würden das Ganze eher verbessern als schlimmer machen.  
>Wenige Sekunden später stand er dann also vor seinem Kleiderschrank und griff heraus, was er als sein Zugeständnis zu einem Ausgehanzug ansah: sein üblicher Gehrock, statt mit normalen schwarzen Allerweltsknöpfen jedoch mit schwarzen Perlmuttknöpfen ausgestattet, silbernen Manschettenknöpfen am Hemd und einem Umhang aus Seide.<br>Zufrieden mit seiner Erscheinung nickte er sich selbst im Spiegel zu. „Und du glaubst, damit siehst du besser aus als heute morgen?" fragte der Wandbehang gehässig. Statt einer Antwort nahm Snape das Teil von der Wand und stopfte es, ohne auf den Protest zu achten, in eine Truhe, die im Kleiderschrank stand. „Und morgen kauf ich mir einen Muggel-Spiegel! Die geben wenigstens keine ungefragten Kommentare ab." beschloss er grimmig.

„Fertig!" informierte er Mae, als er wieder nach unten kam. Die Lehrerin wartete bereits im Vorraum auf ihn; während sie den Professor eingehend musterte, konnte sie ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen über das, was sie sah. „Hätten Sie nicht etwas… Unauffälligeres? anzuziehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig und sah ihn an. „Was denn?" blaffte Severus und sah an sich herab. „Etwa abgerissene Jeans und ein T-Shirt?" Mae sah ihn leicht pikiert an. „Ein normaler Muggel-Anzug in Schwarz würde es auch tun, Mr. Snape."  
>„Besitze ich nicht und werde ich auch nie besitzen!" antwortete dieser und öffnete die Haustür. „Können wir dann?"<p>

Spät in der Nacht kehrte Snape zurück in seine Wohnung; der Tag hatte ihn mehr geschlaucht als eine Woche in Voldemorts Gesellschaft.  
>Ihm klingelten die Ohren, daher schleppte er sich die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer, holte das Denkarium hervor und verbrachte erstmal geschlagene fünf Minuten damit, alle überflüssigen Gedanken und Eindrücke in Phiolen abzufüllen, ehe er sich auszog und wie erschlagen auf sein Bett fiel.<br>Die klassische Oper, von der er ausgegangen war, als er Mae´s Einladung angenommen hatte, hatte sich im Endeffekt als moderne Operette herausgestellt – Muggel-Operette, versteht sich. Als wäre dies nicht genug gewesen, schleppte die Lehrerin ihn anschliessend noch auf eine so genannte *After-Work-Party*, auf der alles, was Rang und Namen in Santa Barbara hatte. Unter normalen Umständen – also in Großbritannien – hätte er kurzen Prozess gemacht und wäre nach Hause appariert. Nein, falsch: er wäre erst gar nicht mitgegangen! Allerdings hatte Mae ihm auf der Fahrt in die Stadt lang und breit erklärt, warum ein Auto von Nöten war, wenn man in Amerika – auch als Zauberer – von A nach B wollte.  
>„Die Muggel-Regierung hält den Daumen auf uns." erzählte sie ihm verbittert. „Hier gibt es nicht so viele Zaubererfamilien, die Druck auf die Aussenwelt machen könnte. Wir dürfen nur innerhalb fest abgesteckter Gebiete apparieren, haben uns möglichst unsichtbar zu halten. Portschlüssel sind nur unter strengen Auflagen erlaubt." Sie erklärte ihm auch, warum Elektrizität und Funkwellen auf dem Campus normal funktionierten. „Die USA ist ein vergleichsweise junges Land, Mr. Snape. Im Gegensatz zu Großbritannien ist hier der Boden noch nicht mit Magie getränkt, die alles Moderne in seiner Funktionsweise beeinträchtigt."<br>Es war eine sehr aufschlussreiche Fahrt gewesen; mit Abstand das Beste am ganzen Tag.

Severus stöhnte unterdrückt auf und presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen. „Wie kann man so ein Getöse nur als Musik bezeichnen?" grollte er, in Gedanken an das, was seinen Ohren auf besagter Feier zugemutet worden war.  
>Schwerfällig hievte er sich wieder aus dem Bett und ging hinunter in sein privates Labor, um sich einen Trank gegen die unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen zu Gemüte zu führen. Er nahm den Trank ein, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und lehnte sich nachdenklich an ein Regal.<br>Erst jetzt hatte er Zeit, dass, was vormittags hier vorgefallen war, Revue passieren zu lassen. Er hatte sich wegen einer Lappalie provozieren lassen; das und dass Hermine ihn einfach hatte stehen lassen, fuchste ihn am meisten. Wie hatte es überhaupt soweit kommen können?  
>Natürlich – Granger! Sie hatte ihm die Stirn bieten wollen und er, Severus, hatte sich auf diesen Machtkampf eingelassen. Und jetzt stand er hier und war genauso weit wie zuvor.<br>Müde massierte er sich die schmerzende Stelle zwischen den Augen; er hatte Mühe, seine Gedanken zusammen zu halten und beschloss, dieses Problem am nächsten Tag anzugehen.  
>Auf dem Weg zur Tür fiel Snapes Blick auf ein kleines Buch, das fast gänzlich unter den Tisch gerutscht war.<br>Neugierig hob er es auf und stellte fest, dass es wohl Hermine gehörte und ihr aus der Tasche gefallen sein musste am Morgen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung enthielt das Buch jedoch lediglich Adressen von Freunden und Verwandten, wie er vermutete.  
>Trotzdem: es würde ihm sicher noch einen wertvollen Dienst erweisen, denn sie würde es bestimmt wieder haben wollen – und dazu musste sie es sich von ihm erbitten!<br>Zufrieden über die Wende, die die Geschichte gerade genommen hatte, löschte er das Licht und ging zu Bett.  
>Auf diese Weise würde zumindest nicht ER den ersten Schritt machen müssen; der Rest würde sich, wenn es nach dem Plan verlief, der jetzt in seinem Kopf heranreifte, wie von selbst ergeben.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Außer sich vor Empörung und Wut riss Hermine die Haustür auf und stieß beinahe mit der Sportlehrerin zusammen, die ihr gerade noch ausweichen und zur Seite treten konnte. Ohne etwas für die Wut der jungen Frau zu können, bekam Mae LaPunta einen Blick zugeworfen, der einen Bären auf der Stelle getötet hätte. „Ja, ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Tag, junge Dame!" rief sie Hermine noch verärgert hinterher, doch die war bereits weiter gestürmt.  
>„Halt doch die Klappe, du blöde Ziege!" schimpfte sie vor sich her und schlug den Weg zu ihrem Wohnblock ein. „Und dieser arrogante Arsch kann sich sein gottverdammtes Wissen auch dahin stecken, wo die Sonne niemals hin scheint!" Ziemlich undamenhaft fluchte sie auf dem ganzen Weg weiter.<p>

Die Studenten auf dem Campus waren in kleinen Häusern untergebracht; je nachdem, wie viel jemand bereit war, auszugeben, konnte man zwischen Wohngemeinschaften in verschiedenen Größen wählen, sich eine kleine Wohnung mit auch nur einem Freund oder Freundin aussuchen oder aber auch alleine leben.  
>In ihrem ersten Jahr hatte die junge Engländerin sich für eine Mädchen-WG entschieden, in Ermangelung einer Freundin, mit der sie sich eine Wohnung hätte teilen können. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie sich dann mit Betty angefreundet, und für die beiden war bereits nach wenigen Monaten klar gewesen, dass sie das kommende Studienjahr zusammen leben würden. Betty wäre eine Wohnung mit Ian gemeinsam zwar lieber gewesen, doch auf dem Campus wurde es nicht gern gesehen, wenn Paare in einem Haus lebten – es sei denn, sie waren bereits verheiratet.<br>Angelegt waren die kleinen Häuschen rund um die Unterrichtsgebäude, doch die meisten schmiegten sich an den Hang, der hinauf in die Berge führte. Sie besaßen im allgemeinen zwei Stockwerke, wobei das untere weniger Wohnfläche hatte und für Wohngemeinschaften wie die von Betty und Hermine absolut ausreichten. Die oberste Etage betrat man dann, indem man eine steile Treppe hinauf ging oder den Weg aussen herum nahm.  
>Auf dieser Treppe neben dem Haus, in dem Hermine und Betty wohnten, saß nun Roger und schien auf sie zu warten, doch in ihrem Ärger sah sie ihn nicht und rannte glatt an ihm vorbei.<p>

„Hermine?" rief Roger ihr nach; sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und funkelte ihn an. „Überleg dir gut, was du sagst, Davis! Es könnte sonst sein, dass ich dich als Punching-Ball benutze!" informierte sie ihn patzig und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Seit die beiden sich wegen der LaPunta gestritten hatten vor drei Tagen, hatte sie Roger keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.  
>Es war aber zu bescheuert gewesen, wie er die Lehrerin verteidigt hatte. Dabei waren Hermine und Betty nur in normalem Maß über Mae hergezogen – wie man halt schon mal über Lehrer redet, die man nicht mochte. Roger war völlig ausgeflippt; sie würden die Sportlehrerin doch überhaupt nicht kennen; wie sie überhaupt dazu kämen, über Miss LaPunta urteilen zu können; uns so weiter und so fort. Die beiden Mädchen hatten ihm natürlich ordentlich Kontra gegeben und ihm alles erzählt, was sie von der Frau gehört hatten, doch Davis hatte dem keinen Glauben geschenkt. Am Ende hatte er sie als kleinkarierte Tratschtanten betitelt und sie mit offenen Mündern stehen lassen.<br>Roger stand unsicher auf und hielt den Blick auf seine Füße gesenkt, mit einem Zeigefinger malte er kleine Kreise auf´s Geländer.  
>„Hat Betty dir nicht Bescheid gesagt?" fragte er leise und schaute unter seinem Pony hervor zu Hermine. „Doch." antwortete sie einsilbig.<br>„Ich wollte eigentlich schon mit dir auf dem Rummel sein und warte schon seit einer Stunde." Roger bemühte sich, jeden Klang von Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten, doch so ganz schaffte er es natürlich doch nicht.  
>Hermine holte tief Luft und gab einen Laut des Unmuts von sich. „Warum glauben alle Männer in meinem Umfeld, sie könnten einfach so über meine Freizeit bestimmen und sind dann beleidigt, wenn ich nicht so mitspiele, wie sie das wollen?" – „Was kann ICH dafür, dass du unbedingt noch eine Wochenendschicht bei deinem Professor einlegen musst?" wehrte Roger sich. „Ich hab sogar eine bereits seit Wochen abgemachte Verabredung für dich sausen lassen, damit wir uns wieder vertragen!" – „Zum einen ist das nicht MEIN Professor, und zum anderen habe ich dich nicht darum gebeten!" gab Hermine frostig zurück und begann, in ihrer Tasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel zu kramen. „Du hättest mich ja zumindest selbst fragen können; dann hätte ich dir auch sagen können, dass es mir ab Abends lieber wäre." Endlich hatte sie den Schlüsselbund gefunden – er hatte es natürlich bis ganz nach unten in der Tasche geschafft –, trat auf die Haustür zu und schloss sie auf. Ehe sie die Wohnung betrat, wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Roger an, der ziemlich betreten immer noch am Fuß der Treppe stand und scheinbar nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte.<br>„Gib mir Zeit bis 18 Uhr, dann sollte ich eigentlich wieder einigermaßen auszuhalten sein." Sie lächelte ihrem Kumpel leicht gequält zu, ging ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne abzuwarten, was Davis dazu zu sagen hätte.  
>Drinnen ließ sie sich mal wieder auf´s Bett fallen und verfluchte den Tag, der erst zur Hälfte vorbei war und nicht versprach, auch nur ansatzweise besser zu werden.<p>

Warum nur hatte die Snape damals vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt? Was hatte sie dabei geritten, statt mit Ron und Harry ins Schloss zu laufen, zurück zum Professor zu eilen und mit ein paar einfachen Heilsprüchen dafür zu sorgen, dass der Blutverlust sich in Grenzen hielt?  
>Natürlich war dies eher ein Dienst an ihrem eigenen Gewissen gewesen; sie hatte sich einfach vergewissern müssen, dass der Mann, von dem sie alle gedacht hatten, dass er ein hinterhältiger Verräter war, tatsächlich tot war; dass sie sich nicht später selbst hätte vorwerfen müssen, ihn zum Sterben zurück gelassen zu haben.<p>

Und tatsächlich: als sie wieder bei Snape ankam, stellte sie mit Entsetzen fest, dass dieser lediglich in einer tiefen Ohnmacht lag, ausgelöst durch den Blutverlust. Hermine hatte nicht mehr für den Verletzten tun können, als die Bisswunden so gut es eben ging zu verschließen und zurück zum Schloss zu laufen; ihn dorthin transportieren wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, irgendjemand hätte dem Mann mit Sicherheit aus blankem Hass den Rest gegeben.  
>Hermine, und auch sonst niemand, hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Snape durchkommen würde; im Gegenteil: als sich im Morgengrauen endlich jemand an den Professor erinnerte, machte sich Flitwick allein auf den Weg, um den Toten zu bergen. Umso größer war das Erstaunen, als Madame Pomfrey feststellte, dass Snape immer noch lebte – nur knapp, aber er lebte.<br>Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, welche Erinnerungen Harry damals von Snape bekommen hatte; alles, was sie wusste, war, dass Harry jedem, der den Professor verfluchte, den Mund verbot und meinte, sie sollten doch alle still sein, sie wüssten ja gar nicht, wovon sie redeten.  
>Das einzige, was ihr bester Freund ihr später erzählte, war, dass Snape sein Leben in Dumbledores Dienst gestellt hatte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er, Harry, irgendwann einmal den dunklen Lord stürzen konnte.<br>Viel wurde seitdem über Snapes Rolle in der ganzen Geschichte spekuliert; die Kimmkorn hatte sogar ein Buch über den Professor geschrieben und allerlei Nonsens über ihn verbreitet.  
>Doch eines musste wohl stimmen, nämlich, dass dieser Mann all die Jahre nicht der war, der er vorgab, zu sein.<p>

Zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt stand Hermine vor dem Haus und wartete auf Roger; ihre Laune war zwar nur unwesentlich besser, doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, aus dem Abend das Beste zu machen und ihren Unmut nicht wieder an ihrem Kumpel auszulassen.  
>Wider Erwarten wurde es ein witziger Abend. Roger fuhr mit ihr nach Ventura und lud sie ins Kino ein, anschliessend besuchten sie doch noch den Jahrmarkt dort. Zufällig oder nicht, auf dem Rummel trafen sie Betty und Ian, und die Vierergruppe machte unter lautem Gelächter das Fest unsicher. Weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten Hermine und Roger sich von dem Pärchen; Ian´s Eltern wohnten nicht weit von hier, und die zwei waren an den Wochenenden oft bei den Chase´s .<br>Das Thema LaPunta war den ganzen Abend nicht angesprochen worden, und auch jetzt vermieden Hermine und Roger es tunlichst, irgendwie in die Richtung zu schwenken, doch müde, wie sie waren, hatten sie eh keine große Lust mehr, sich zu unterhalten.  
>Als Roger das Auto vor dem Haus, in dem Hermine wohnte, anhielt, wünschte sie ihm eine Gute Nacht und wollte bereits aussteigen, als er sie zurück hielt.<br>„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch letztens so angemacht hab…du weißt schon, wegen der LaPunta." begann er, doch Hermine winkte ab. „Lass gut sein, Davis, das Thema ist durch. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du nichts auf sie kommen lässt und werd mich danach richten. Nur lass du mich dann auch mit Snape in Ruhe!" forderte sie und spielte damit auf Roger´s dumme Kommentare an, die er fallen ließ, sobald die Sprache auf Snape oder Zaubertränke kam.  
>Der junge Mann nickte. „In Ordnung. – Ach, mir fällt grad ein, ich hab seit gestern eine neue Handynummer." – „Gut zu wissen; dann schreib ich sie mir wohl am Besten direkt mal auf." Hermine rutschte wieder zurück auf den Sitz und begann, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. Nach einer halben Minute sah sie auf, ihr Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Was ist?" wollte Roger wissen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder der Tasche zu. Diesmal holte sie jedoch nach und nach alles heraus, was sie so darin mit sich herumschleppte. Amüsiert betrachtete ihr Freund das Sammelsurium, das aus mehr Dingen bestand, als eigentlich in die Tasche passen sollten; doch Roger kannte Hermine. Sie konnte sich nie entscheiden, was nun wichtig war und was nicht. „Was suchst du denn?" fragte er nun neugierig. „Mein Notizbuch." hörte er sie aus den Tiefen der Tasche antworten, denn sie war inzwischen wirklich fast gänzlich mit dem Kopf darin verschwunden. „Soll ich dir eine Taschenlampe geben? Oder eine Leiter?" foppte er sie weiter. „Haha!" Endlich tauchte sie wieder auf. „Es ist nicht da!?" stellte sie ungläubig fest. „Jetzt bleib mal ganz locker; es wird sicher drin irgendwo liegen." versuchte Roger sie wieder zu beruhigen und deutete mit dem Kinn Richtung Haus, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Nein; ich weiß genau, dass ich es noch hatte, bevor ich zu – OH MEIN GOTT!" rief sie entsetzt aus. „Ich muss es bei Snape verloren haben!"  
>„Na und? Dann gehst du halt zu ihm und fragst ihn danach." meinte Roger verständnislos, doch sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und lachte dabei amüsiert auf. „Glaub mir, man geht nicht einfach zu Snape und verlangt etwas von ihm." *Erst Recht nicht, wenn man sich gerade erst mit ihm gefetzt hatte!* fügte sie in Gedanken noch hinzu.<br>„Na, er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreissen, nur, weil du etwas bei ihm verloren hast, oder?" – „Wenn das mein kleinstes Problem wäre, würde ich direkt morgen früh hingehen." stöhnte Hermine auf und sank tief in den Sitz hinein. „Jetzt mach mal halblang; es ist doch nur ein Adress- und Telefonbuch." munterte ihr Kumpel sie auf, doch als er den Blick auffing, den sie ihm dann von der Seite zuwarf und der ziemlich kläglich ausfiel, wurde er unsicher. „Oder nicht?"  
>Hermine seufzte und öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Kommt drauf an, wer es liest…" unkte sie unheilvoll. „Wie auch immer, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Und… danke für den netten Abend." Sie lächelte Roger noch einmal zu, schloss die Tür und ging ins Haus. Wider besseren Wissens stellte sie mitten in der Nacht noch die gesamte Wohnung auf den Kopf, doch das Büchlein blieb verschwunden.<br>Mit flauem Gefühl im Bauch legte sie sich schlafen; Snape war nicht blöd, und wenn es etwas Geheimes zu entdecken gab irgendwo, dann war er mit Sicherheit der Erste, der es herausfand. Und dieses kleine Buch war alles andere als ein unschuldiges Adressbuch; dort standen, unsichtbar für die, die es nicht besser wussten, Hermines Gedanken zu allem und jedem. Es war kein direktes Tagebuch, aber auch nicht weniger persönlich, da sie dort alles ablud, was sie beschäftigte und loswerden musste. Versehen mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch waren die Seiten leer; nur Hermine oder jemand, der wusste, wie die Buchstaben sichtbar zu machen waren, konnte außer harmlosen Telefonnummern und Adressen noch andere Dinge lesen. Und die Eintragungen der letzten Tage – besonders die von heute – waren wenig schmeichelhaft in Bezug auf ihren Tränkelehrer…. *Merlin bewahre mich davor, dass er das zu lesen bekommt!* schickte Hermine ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, zeigte sich besagter Himmel zumindest solidarisch mit ihr; grau in grau zogen die Wolken dahin und kündeten für diese Jahreszeit seltenen Regen an.  
>Normalerweise genoss sie es, wenn Betty bei Ian übernachtete und ihr nicht schon früh am Morgen die Ohren zutextete, doch ausgerechnet heute hätte Hermine gut ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen können, ehe sie den Weg zu Snape antrat – denn das sie dorthin musste, stand für sie außer Frage; je eher, je besser und umso weniger Gefahr lief sie, dass der Professor auf dumme Gedanken kam.<br>Eine Stunde später stand sie schon wieder, wie am Vortag, am frühen Morgen vor der Tür zu Snapes Refugium, und wie schon am Tag vorher war sie arg nervös; diesmal allerdings auf eine Art, auf die sie gut und gerne verzichten konnte. Sie holte tief Luft und klopfte kräftig an die Tür.


	17. Chapter 17

_Man mag mir verzeihen, wenn ich es ausspreche, aber ich bin schon ganz schön enttäuscht, dass so viele die Geschichte lesen, aber über mehrere Kapitel hinweg nicht ein einziges Feedback kommt..._

* * *

><p>„Der Elderstab kann mir nicht richtig dienen, Severus, weil ich nicht sein wahrer Meister bin. Der Elderstab gehört dem Zauberer, der seinen letzten Besitzer getötet hat. DU Hast Albus Dumbledore getötet. Solange du lebst, kann der Elderstab nicht wahrhaft mir gehören."<br>"Herr!" protestierte Snape und hob seinen Zauberstab, doch er ahnte bereits, dass er nicht mehr zum Zuge kommen würde.

DAS war so nicht geplant gewesen; hier lag also der Denkfehler des alten Narren. Dumbledore hatte einfach nicht bedacht, dass Voldemort hinter das Geheimnis kommen würde, wem der Elderstab am Ende wirklich dienen würde.  
>Gut, er, Severus, wusste, dass Potter Draco entwaffnet hatte und somit der wahre Meister über den Elderstab war. Sollte er den dunklen Lord darüber aufklären? Dann wären alle Bemühungen umsonst gewesen… Er, Snape, war nur ein weiterer Bauer in Dumbledores Spiel gewesen, den man bedenkenlos opfern konnte.<p>

HELD! Pft.. wenn die Lage nicht so ernst für ihn wäre, müsste er glatt lachen über das, was man über ihn erzählen würde. Wenn es üblich war, dass Helden sich im Angesicht des Todes bald in die Hose machten, dann war er mit Sicherheit einer.  
>Snape hatte all seine Willenskraft aufbieten müssen, um nicht völlig sein Gesicht zu verlieren; fast glaubte er schon, Voldemort würde ihn verschonen, denn dieser schlug mit dem Elderstab nur in die Luft, doch nichts geschah.<br>Doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, was der dunkle Lord vorhatte, mit eiskalter Wucht! Er sah Nagini auf sich zukommen und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte die Schlange ihn halb verschlungen.

Entsetzt versuchte Severus, sich zu wehren, doch der massige Körper des Tieres hatte ihn fest in seiner Gewalt. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen; umso deutlicher hörte er jedoch den Befehl Voldemorts an sein geliebtes Schosstier. „TÖTE!"

KLOPF, KLOPF, KLOPF!

Merlin sein Dank! Endlich hatte die alte McGonnagal mal das richtige Timing!  
>Er verharrte in seinen Bemühungen, sich zu befreien und lauschte mit klopfendem Herzen auf das, was vor sich ging, doch nichts geschah. Nagini bemächtigte sich weiter seines Fleisches, und von Voldemort war kein Laut zu hören.<p>

KLOPF, KLOPF, KLOPF!

Ja, WARUM kam die Alte denn nicht rein und half ihm aus seiner misslichen Lage? Irgendetwas war falsch hier, doch er wusste nicht, was. Mühsam wand Severus sich im Maul der Schlange, und langsam fand sein Bewusstsein den Weg an die Oberfläche seines Schlafes…

Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, als Snape endlich aufwachte; benommen lag er in seinen zerwühlten Laken und versuchte, zu sich zu kommen.  
>Dieser Traum suchte ihn immer wieder heim und endete im Allgemeinen damit, dass er ein letztes Mal in Lilys – Potters – Augen sah. Doch irgendetwas war diesmal anders gewesen, hatte ihn vorzeitig aus seinem Alptraum befreit.<p>

KLOPF, KLOPF, KLOPF!

Irgendjemand stand vor seiner Kerkertür und wollte zu ihm.  
>Ächzend rappelte er sich auf. Wer zum Henker war lebensmüde genug, ihn aus dem Bett zu schmeißen? Eigentlich nur die McGonnagal… und da musste schon etwas sehr Außergewöhnliches geschehen sein, dass sie sich das traute.<br>Severus tappte im Halbdunkel nach seinem Zauberstab, machte Licht und kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen. Das hier war nicht Hogwarts, dämmerte ihm, und auf diese Erkenntnis folgte unmittelbar die Frage, wer denn dann an der Tür klopfte?

Während er sich aus dem Bett kämpfte – wobei das Laken erheblichen Widerstand leistete – grübelte Snape darüber nach, wer an einem Sonntagmorgen ein solches Verlangen nach ihm haben könnte?  
>Langsam kamen seine grauen Zellen in die Gänge; hier, an der UAWW, gab es nicht viele Menschen, die dafür in Frage kamen. Normale Schüler schloss er schon mal von vorneherein aus, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich von denen keiner freiwillig länger in seiner Gegenwart aufhielt, als sie mussten.<br>Blieben noch Mae und Granger; erstere würde wahrscheinlich ebenfalls noch schlafen, schließlich war es spät geworden heute Nacht und sie hatte nebenbei verlauten lassen, dass sie eine Langschläferin sei. Snape hatte milde gelächelt. „Nun, " hatte er geantwortet, „ das mag jeder halten, wie er mag. Ich persönlich halte es für eine Verschwendung, so lange zu schlafen."  
>*Soweit zu diesem Thema!* dachte der Professor halb verwundert, halb verärgert über sich selbst, während er nachlässig sein Hemd zuknöpfte und sich durch die Haare fuhr, ohne allerdings eine sichtbare Verbesserung damit herbeizuführen. Da er es sowieso nicht im Spiegel nachprüfen konnte, weil selbiger immer noch in der Truhe sein Dasein fristete, und noch kein Neuer vorhanden war, gab Snape den Versuch auf, sich auf die Schnelle präsentabel herzurichten, und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Mit jeder Stufe wurde seine Laune ein Stückchen besser, sofern dies möglich war, denn wenn es nicht Mae war…<p>

„Miss Granger!" Als Snape die Tür geöffnet hatte, konnte er gerade noch verhindern, dass Hermine um die Ecke verschwand. „Da Sie schon der Meinung sind, mich aus dem Bett schmeißen und mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren zu müssen, könnten Sie zumindest den Anstand besitzen, zu warten!"

Abrupt blieb Hermine stehen und zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Snape´s Ton verhieß nichts Gutes. *Er hat noch geschlafen?* Hastig sog sie die Luft ein. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, sogar damit, dass er wusste, wer vor der Tür stand und mit Absicht nicht öffnen wollte. Aber dass ausgerechnet SNAPE um diese Uhrzeit noch im Bett liegen würde, dass hatte außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft gelegen.  
>Sie hatte mehrmals geklopft gehabt, doch als es anfing zu nieseln, gab sie auf und machte sich verdrossen auf den Rückweg.<br>*Hoffentlich steht er nicht im Morgenmantel da…* betete sie inständig und drehte sich zu dem Professor um.

Inzwischen war aus dem feinen Sprühregen ein ausgewachsener Sommerregen geworden, und sie musste blinzeln, weil ihr die Tropfen die Sicht nahmen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stand Snape fast komplett angekleidet in der Tür; lediglich der Gehrock fehlte, und das Hemd war nur halb zugeknöpft, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Professor tatsächlich keine Zeit verschwendet hatte, sondern ohne Umschweife an die Tür gekommen war.  
>Hermine ging ein paar Schritte zurück zum Haus und blieb dann stehen. „Verzeihen Sie, ich dachte, Sie wären bereits fort gegangen." versuchte sie sich zu erklären; schlimm genug, dass sie überhaupt bei ihm zu Kreuze kriechen musste wegen dem Buch, aber jetzt musste sie auch noch über Gebühr darauf achten, was sie wie sagte, denn ein Snape, der gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war, war sicher gefährlicher als ein Tiger. Zumindest vermittelte er den Eindruck, als wäre es besser, sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen.<p>

Breitbeinig stand Snape da, die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, und starrte sie an. Zusammen mit seiner ungewöhnlich unordentlichen Kleidung sah er bedrohlicher aus denn je, und die Engländerin sah ihre Felle bereits davon schwimmen, ehe sie überhaupt den Versuch gestartet hatte, das Buch von Snape zurückzufordern.  
>„Nun, es mag Ihnen unglaublich erscheinen, Miss Granger, aber ich habe tatsächlich einmal die Frechheit besessen, länger zu schlafen." entgegnete Snape ätzend. „Da mir dies scheinbar nicht vergönnt ist, hoffe ich für Sie, dass Sie einen guten Grund vorzuweisen haben für Ihr penetrantes Klopfen?"<br>Sie spürte seinen erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich ruhen und wusste genau, dass er sie in Grund und Boden stampfen würde, egal, was sie sagte. Daher entschloss sie sich für die Flucht nach vorne.

„Ich habe gestern ein Notizbuch bei Ihnen liegen lassen, mit Telefonnummern und Adressen, das wollte ich gerne abholen." Sie versuchte, jede Aufregung aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu halten, um ihm nicht mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten, als er bereits hatte, denn ihr war klar: wenn Snape auch nur ansatzweise glaubte, dass dieses Buch ihr wichtiger war als nur wegen der paar Zahlen darin, würde er sie bluten lassen.  
>„Und das konnte nicht warten bis heute Nachmittag?" hakte Snape unwirsch nach und sah weiterhin zu, wie der Regen Hermine immer mehr durchweichte.<br>Sie wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte Ha… Freunde anrufen und habe die Nummern nicht im Kopf." Fast hätte sie Harry erwähnt, konnte sich aber – so hoffte sie – noch rechtzeitig verbessern.  
>Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Professors verriet ihr jedoch, dass er den Versprecher durchaus mitbekommen hatte, aber er wollte scheinbar nicht darauf eingehen.<p>

„Granger, Sie enttäuschen mich! Ich hätte angenommen, dass Sie durchaus in der Lage sind, sich ein paar läppische Zahlen zu merken:" tadelte er sie milde. „UND dass Sie wüssten, wie groß der Zeitunterschied ist zum europäischen Festland." Sein verächtliches Grinsen ließ unschwer erkennen, dass er ihr diese Erklärung nicht abkaufte.  
>Hermine stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes da wie ein begossener Pudel, als sie sich bei dieser Lüge ertappt fühlte. Aber irgendwo regte sich jetzt auch wieder ihre rebellische Ader. WO lag das Problem, ihr das Buch zurückzugeben? Angriff war ja bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung; alle Vorsicht über Bord werfend, sah sie ihn herausfordernd an und reckte das Kinn.<br>„Dann wären wir ja quitt, Professor! Daß Sie bis in die Puppen im Bett liegen, ist für mich gleichermaßen schockierend, glauben Sie mir."  
>Sie sah gewiss alles andere als beeindruckend gerade aus, schoss ihr so durch den Kopf. Aber sie würde den Teufel tun und jetzt klein beigeben. Lieb und nett schien ja nicht zu wirken, also konnte sie sich auch genauso gut verteidigen. Ohne Snape Gelegenheit zum Kontra zu geben, setzte sie direkt noch einen drauf.<br>„Also, wie sieht es aus? Hätten Sie die Güte, mir mein Buch zurück zu geben?"

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Professors aus; er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und musterte Hermine von oben bis unten, schien aber nicht gewillt, ihr Einlass zu gewähren.  
>„Es scheint Ihnen ja sehr wichtig zu sein, dieses Büchlein." stellte er fest, und ehe Hermine auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, fuhr er fort: „ Nur leider haben die Dinge, die sich länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden in meinem Haus befinden, die dumme Angewohnheit, in meinen Besitz überzugehen." Es war zwar noch nicht soviel Zeit vergangen, seit sie gestern ihren Disput gehabt hatten, doch er war sich sicher, dass Hermine das nun nicht mehr auffallen würde.<br>Und er sollte Recht behalten.

„WAS?" ereiferte sich die junge Frau und ihre Augen verschossen gefährliche Blitze. „Das ist MEIN Buch, und Sie haben KEIN Recht, es zurückzuhalten!"  
>„Wer sagt denn, dass ich es Ihnen nicht wiedergebe?" Snape genoss es sichtlich, Hermine zappeln zu lassen.<br>„Wenn Sie glauben, ich würde mich wegen eines Adressbuches von Ihnen erpressen lassen, haben Sie sich getäuscht." Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stakste durch den Regen davon. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß; sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Abgang überzeugend genug war, dass Snape davon ausging, das dieses Buch wirklich nichts weiter war als das, wonach es aussah, und es ihr doch noch geben würde.  
>„Nun, in dem Fall kann ich mich ja mit Ruhe daran geben, das Geheimnis um ihr kleines Büchlein zu lüften." schoss der Professor zurück und wartete ab, was passieren würde.<br>Hermine hielt im Schritt inne; ihre Schultern sackten ab, und sie ließ den Kopf hängen. *Sie ist ja SO berechenbar!* frohlockte der Professor im Stillen und beobachtete die junge Frau aufmerksam.

Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht! Er drohte ihr an, das Teil links zu machen, wenn sie nicht spurte?!  
>Hermine stand einen Moment ratlos da; doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihre Wut größer. Langsam drehte sie sich um und starrte Snape an, dessen unverhohlene Schadenfreude sich immer mehr auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete – genau das Gesicht, in das es ihre Faust mit aller Gewalt zog, um sich damit mit all ihrem Zorn zu versenken, wie damals bei Malfoy. GOTT! Hatte DAS gut getan!<br>Doch damit würde sie ihr Buch auch nicht wieder bekommen, im Gegenteil. Also vergrub Hermine ihre Hände in den Taschen und ballte sie dort zu Fäusten.  
>„Was wollen sie?" fragte sie frostig und sah ihn unverwandt an. Snape sollte bloß nicht meinen, dass sie kuschte!<p>

Der Professor fixierte einen Punkt hinter ihr in der Luft und tat, als müsse er stark überlegen.  
>„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, " begann er, „ hatten wir bis gestern einen – wie sagt man so schön? – Deal. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir ihn fortsetzen könnten." Jetzt erst sah er Hermine an, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie misstrauisch werden. „Das ist alles? Ich helfe Ihnen wieder, und damit hat es sich? Zu denselben Konditionen, nur, dass ich zusätzlich mein Buch wieder bekomme?" fragte sie zweifelnd.<br>„Oh nein, Granger!" Der Professor legte einen Ton an den Tag, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen, was Hermine NOCH fuchsiger machte, als sie ohnehin schon war. Mit wachsender Begeisterung registrierter er, wie ihre Nasenflügel bebten, und er machte sich bereit auf einen Ausbruch ihrerseits. „Die Bedingungen haben sich geändert: Sie helfen mir, wie gehabt, und im Gegenzug bekommen sie ihr heiß geliebtes Utensil zurück, sonst nichts." Wieder schnappte Hermine nach Luft, und wieder war Snape schneller. „Ich erwarte Sie nach dem Mittagsessen, Miss Granger; wir haben noch einiges zu tun."  
>Die junge Frau klappte den Mund wieder zu und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, ehe sie soweit war, ihre Frage an den Mann zu bringen.<br>„Und wie lange muss ich ackern, ehe Sie Ihren Teil einlösen?" – „Das kommt ganz auf Ihre Mitarbeit an, MISS Granger", entgegnete der Professor ungerührt.  
>„IIIRGH!" Hermine machte ihrem Unmut lauthals Luft. „Das wird Ihnen noch leid tun, MISTER Snape!" fauchte sie, drehte sich abermals um und ging im Laufschritt nach Hause.<p>

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten…" sagte Snape halblaut und ging zurück ins Haus, um den Tag, der bereits so gut begonnen hatte, mit einer Tasse Kaffee fortzusetzen. Er machte es sich auf seiner Couch gemütlich, rief das Buch herbei und besah es sich gründlich von allen Seiten.  
>Es reizte Snape ja schon, herauszufinden, was dort alles im Verborgenen stand; allerdings hatte er nicht vor, sein Pfand vorzeitig zu entwerten, daher legte er es auf den Tisch und sorgte mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch dafür, dass außer ihm keiner das Notizbuch herbeirufen konnte.<br>Überhaupt wunderte er sich ein wenig darüber, dass Hermine es gar nicht erst versucht hatte, doch er nahm an, dass sie sich entweder eine solche Frechheit doch nicht getraut hatte, oder aber sie hatte schlicht und ergreifend nicht daran gedacht in ihrer Rage.  
>„Nun…jetzt ist es zu spät, Granger!" Severus schnappte sich das neueste Buch über Zaubertränke und vertiefte sich darin, völlig entspannt und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.<p> 


End file.
